Una promesa de amor
by belzer
Summary: UA. Capítulo 9 listo. La batalla termina... Jovenes almas han librado las garras de la muerte... pero cada batalla cobra un precio muy alto, incluso a quienes sobreviven. El reino pagará su costo... y las jovenes almas también. Feliz año nuevo.
1. Capítulo 1

Tarde soleada, pajarillos cantando, y un sol radiante. Todo revelaba un hermoso día, aunque palidecía ante la belleza de nuestra heroína de cabellera castaña. Sakura se encontraba envuelta en la más absoluta felicidad. Por fin vería a Shaoran después de largos 2 años en que tuvo que soportar su ausencia. Ella aun recordaba el momento de su separación; el momento más triste de su vida. Recordaba como el se alejaba en una carroza con destino a la ciudad capital. Iba para allá por deseo y voluntad de su familia, la cual tenía una gran tradición militar, y desde luego el debía seguir esa tradición ingresando al ejercito. La única razón por la que no lloró en ese momento fue por las palabras de Shaoran mientras partía. "Cuando regrese a tu lado, será para hacerte mi esposa."

Ahora Sakura estaba verdaderamente feliz pues esa mañana le había llegado una carta de Shaoran la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Amada Sakura. Finalmente ha llegado el momento de que vuelva a tu lado. Mis asuntos pendientes en la capital solo me entretendrán dos semanas mas, de las cuales una habrá transcurrido cuando te llegue esta carta. Estos dos años fueron un martirio sin tu divina presencia. A veces me sentía flaquear al no verte, al no ver tu sonrisa que tan cálida es, pero al recordar esa sonrisa, al recordar tu rostro de porcelana, tus ojos de esmeralda, tu piel de alabastro… eso me daba fuerza para seguir adelante y no claudicar. Me daba fuerza para esforzarme a cada momento y regresar a ti lo mas pronto posible._

_Tu presencia perenne en mi mente dio sus frutos, tu amor me impulsó y pronto volveré a ti, no como el mozalbete del que te enamoraste y que de ti se enamoro, sino como todo un hombre… como todo un caballero del reino. Pronto volveré a ti, mi amor, y cuando regrese te haré mi esposa._

_Te amaré por siempre._

_Shaoran Li._

-Como he esperado este día. Oh, Dios. ¡Como lo he esperado!-

Sakura daba brincos de alegría en la pequeña colina a las afueras del pueblo en que vivía, el lugar que ella y Shaoran proclamaban como suyo desde la primera vez que se besaron allí, hacía ya 5 años. En este momento ella tenía 18 años de edad, los cuales habían marcado aun más su casi irreal belleza. Ella trataba de imaginar como se vería Shaoran después de 2 años. Lo imaginaba más fuerte y valeroso que cuando partió, aunque Sakura estaba segura que cuando lo viera la realidad superaría a su imaginación.

Mientras Sakura regresaba a su casa, pensaba en que haría cuando viera de nuevo a Shaoran.

-Shaoran, oh, Shaoran. Por fin regresas a mí. Estos días sin ti no tenían significado. Leía tus cartas y trataba de imaginar lo que me describías, los momentos que vivías. Te he extrañado mucho y he deseado tenerte frente a mí; probar de nuevo tus labios. Ya quiero verte de nuevo. Estaré muy feliz de verte… y seré mucho más feliz cuando por fin me hagas tu esposa. Ven a mí… ven a mí ya, mi caballero Shaoran.-

Sakura se encontraba muy entusiasmada por el regreso de Shaoran, y le entusiasmaba aun más el saber que regresaba, no como un soldado o como un teniente o un coronel. No, nada de eso. Shaoran regresaba como un caballero del reino; como miembro de la orgullosa orden de caballeros de Lordaeron; hombres que estaban mas allá del ejercito y de sus rangos y normas. Aquellos que eran seleccionados para ser caballeros debían pasar por pruebas muy duras, afrontar los mayores retos y soportar la mas draconiana de las disciplinas. No muchos lo lograban, y aquellos que demostraban ser dignos recibían su nombramiento del mismo rey, al cual juraban lealtad y obediencia hasta la muerte… a el y solo a el.

-El se convirtió en caballero. Me da mucho gusto, pero aunque no fuera caballero del reino, Shaoran sería mi caballero por siempre.-

Mientras en el pequeño pueblo de Sthephenson había un sol radiante, en la ciudad capital de Lordaeron caía una lluvia muy fuerte, casi ominosa, pero no para un hombre que estaba preparando su equipaje para partir al sitio donde nació, donde creció… y donde conoció a la mujer que sería su esposa. Le había dicho a su amada que tardaría más en regresar, pero pudo terminar con sus trámites en menos tiempo de lo que calculó. En menos de 4 días estaría de nuevo con aquella que le daba sentido a su vida.

-Con mi amada Sakura.-

-Te ves en verdad muy feliz, Shaoran. No recuerdo a ningún otro caballero tan deseoso de irse de la capital una semana después de su nombramiento.-

-Tengo una razón muy fuerte para volver a casa. Si la conocieras sabrías que en verdad es…-

-… la chica mas hermosa, dulce y exquisita de todo Lordaeron. Lo se, amigo, lo se. Desde que te conocí has dicho lo mismo. Si mi corazón no tuviera ya dueña, me interesaría ir a conocerla y averiguarlo de primera mano.-

El que hablaba era Yamazaki. Amigo de Shaoran desde que se conocieron en el centro de reclutamiento hace dos años. Iniciaron juntos su entrenamiento como soldados, y fue uno de los que mas animó a Shaoran a volverse caballero cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad. Si de algo estaba seguro Shaoran, además del amor que sentía por Sakura, era que Yamazaki era el más fiel amigo que un hombre pudiera tener.

-¿Qué pensaría Chiharu si supiera lo que dijiste? A veces las palabras tienen alas. ¿O no, amigo?-

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Shaoran, o debería decir¿Sir Shaoran?-

-Sabes que no me queda bien eso de "sir". Me siento como si fuera uno de esos nobles altaneros o algo así.-

-Y no lo eres. ¿Cierto? Jajaja. Bueno, ya en serio. Me alegra verte así, tan lleno de vida. Espero que seas muy feliz al lado de esa chica, amigo mío.-

-Así será, Yamazaki. Ella y yo seremos muy felices. Ansío estar ya a su lado. Creí que pasarían varios años más antes de volver a ver a mi Sakura. A veces pensé que enloquecería al no verla, pero al leer cada una de sus cartas; de sus hermosas palabras… eso me daba ánimos para seguir y estar por fin a su lado.-

Volviendo la vista a Yamazaki, le estrechó la mano y le dijo. -También debo agradecerte que me hayas ayudado a volver al lado de Sakura tan pronto. Sin tu apoyo tal vez seguiría varado aquí otros años más.-

-Así es, amigo. Sin mí no podrías ver a tu adorada Sakura. Jajajaja.-

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Ahora veras…- y esos dos se enfrascaron en uno de sus múltiples juegos "amistosos". Nada que no fuera normal. Usualmente solo quedaban con la ropa hecha harapos.

40 minutos después, Yamazaki acompañaba a Shaoran a la carroza que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa y se despedía de el.

-Cuídate, amigo mío. Espero que esa chica y tú sean muy felices.-

-Espero que pronto vayas a visitarnos, mi amigo. Me daría mucho gusto que Chiharu y tú estuvieran en la boda.-

-En cuanto me digas cuando es ten por seguro que mi Chiharu y yo iremos. Suerte.-

Y luego de despedirse, la carroza partió llevando a un hombre ilusionado de vuelta al lado de su amada flor de cerezo… de quien no pensaba apartarse jamás.

Han pasado ya esos cuatro días. Estamos ahora en la mansión Kinomoto, y encontramos en la sala a Sakura perdida en dulces ensoñaciones de amor, suspirando por aquel a quien a esperado por tanto tiempo.

-Ya falta poco, tan poco. Y te volveré a ver. Volveré a ver tus hermosos ojos, tu suave cabello y volveré a probar esos dulces labios. Shaoran, como te ansío, mi amor.-

-¿Otra vez pensando en el mocoso ese?-

-¡Hermano, no hables así de Shaoran!-

Y es que si había algo que Sakura no soportaba, era que su hermano hablara mal de Shaoran, aunque era un tanto inevitable. A Touya nunca le había agradado Shaoran. Lo veía como a un advenedizo que trataba de llevarse a su hermanita, aunque es difícil culparlo ya que el ha cuidado de Sakura desde que ambos quedaron en la orfandad.

Su madre murió cuando Sakura era casi una bebe y su padre, un gran arqueólogo, nunca regresó de una expedición al helado continente de Northrend hacía seis años. El cuida a su hermana desde entonces, velando por ella y su seguridad, hasta que ese "mocoso" apareció en la vida de Sakura. Eso no lo hizo muy feliz, y tampoco el saber que regresaría para cumplir su promesa de casarse con ella.

-Aun no entiendo porque Shaoran te cae tan mal. Si te dieras un momento para conocerlo verías que es un hombre magnífico.-

-Pues para mí solo es un mocoso insolente que se mete donde no debe.-

-No se como puedes ser tan obstinado, hermano. No es ningún insolente, es alguien muy educado y cortes. Nunca me ha tratado con descortesías. Además y por si no me has escuchado lo suficiente, el regresa como caballero del reino.-

-Supongo que los estándares de las pruebas para caballeros han bajado bastante.-

-Hermano, eres tan insufrible.- y Sakura fue a donde estaba Touya y le dio un tremendo pisotón.

-Ough.- fue todo lo que Touya alcanzó a decir.

-Y por favor, ya deja en paz a Shaoran.-

-A lo mejor lo he juzgado mal. Debe ser más valiente de lo que pensé si soporta a un monstruo como tú.-

Como respuesta recibió un cojín justo en el rostro. -Eres un bobo, hermano.- dijo Sakura y subió las escaleras no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

-Ah, que Sakura.- dijo Touya mas tranquilo. Sakura no estaba enojada con el. Si lo estuviera no le hubiera sacado la lengua. Touya sabía que no debería ser tan sobre protector con su hermana, pero muy en el fondo temía perderla, y eso era algo que Sakura sabía y en lo que pensaba en su habitación.

"Touya no debería tener tanto miedo. No iré a ninguna parte. Shaoran yo nos quedaremos aquí porque aquí nacimos, y si es necesario partir, Shaoran me cuidará y me defenderá como siempre. No me gusta que Touya hable tan mal de Shaoran… aunque admito que me divierte luego verlo así de molesto. Se ve tan chistoso así." Y Sakura empezó a reírse con muchas ganas.

-¡Como se ve que eres un monstruo¡Hasta acá se escuchan tus gritos!- se escuchó la voz de Touya desde la sala. Sakura solo se rió con más ganas.

Un poco mas tarde, Sakura salió al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y algo de hilo para tejerle algo a Shaoran. Tal vez una bufanda o un suéter, aun no lo decidía.

-El rojo le sienta de locura a mi Shaoran. Una bufanda de ese color es lo que necesita. Lo hará ver mucho más guapo y galante, aunque… ¿Cómo se verá la bufanda con su armadura? Los caballeros del reino siempre llevan armadura.-

Sakura pensaba en eso cuando un par de manos aparecieron por detrás y le cubrieron los ojos.Ella no dudo ni un segundo y puso en práctica lo que Shaoran le había enseñado. Con el brazo izquierdo le dio un fuerte codazo. Se escuchó un quejido. De inmediato Sakura se agachó y dio una patada de barrida derribando al sujeto, para luego comenzar a golpearlo con el canasto que llevaba en el brazo derecho.

-Toma esto, y esto, y esto.-

-Espera, por favor, espera.-

Sakura se detuvo por un momento al creer reconocer esa voz.

-Ya sabía que las rosas tienen espinas, pero nunca pensé que una flor de cerezo también las tuviera.-

Y entonces Sakura vio a su amado Shaoran en el suelo, justo a donde ella lo mando.

-Eres… eres tú… eres tú… ¡ERES TU!-

Y Sakura se abalanzó sobre Shaoran sin darle oportunidad de levantarse, después de todo, dos años son mucho tiempo y aunque sea en el suelo, es bueno volver a ver al que amas.

Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de decirse algo. Nada de lo que pudieran decir se comparaba con los apasionados y ardientes besos que se prodigaban. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada… El tiempo y la distancia solo se encargaron de fortalecer su amor más que debilitarlo.

-Sakura.- dijo Shaoran a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. -No es que me molesten tus besos… pero creo que aquí no. Estamos… justo a la mitad de una calle y pues sería algo penoso que nos… vieran besarnos aquí abajo.-

Sakura bajó un momento de su nube de amor para ver a una señora y sus dos hijas viéndolas con una expresión tipo "Pero que jóvenes tan indecentes."

-Hoeeeee.- dijo nuestra Sakura mientras se ponía roja como un rubí. De inmediato se incorporó,ayudóa Shaoran a levantarsey exclamó -¡Disculpen, por favor!- y nuestros tórtolos se echaron a correr.

-Dios, que pena, que pena, que pena.- El rostro de nuestra bella Sakura ya se veía mas de color de rosa.

-No se como se me olvidó que estaba a media calle, aunque ahora que te veo, hasta olvidaría mi nombre ante tu presencia que me obliga a dedicarte mi mente solo a ti y a nada mas.-

-Además si olvidaras tu nombre, me encargaría de recordártelo siempre, porque tuyo es el nombre del amor.-

-Shaoran.- Y una vez mas se besaron, mas tiernamente que hace rato.

-Me encanta verte, mi amor… La verdad… me quedo corta con lo que digo. No se que decirte. Siento que me faltan las palabras. La verdad fue una hermosa sorpresa. Te esperaba hasta dentro de seis días.-

-Quería darte una sorpresa, mi amor y lo logré, y me da gusto que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte.-

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo al salir a colación su "singular" reencuentro.

-Discúlpame. Lo hice de repente.-

-No importa, Sakura, ya nada importa… mas que tú y yo. Al fin estamos juntos, mi amor y no me apartaré de ti jamás.-

Shaoran notó el rostro de Sakura muy cálido, muy tierno. Veía la mirada de una mujer enamorada. El tiempo la había hecho mucho mas bella de lo que el recordaba.

Shaoran se arrodilló en una pierna y le dijo a Sakura. -Cuando partí de tu lado hace dos años, te juré que me casaría contigo al volver, y ahora que he regresado a tu lado vengo a renovar mi juramento hacia ti. Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Me honrarías con el gran honor de concederme tu mano en sagrado matrimonio?- Y al decir esto, Shaoran sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante tallado como una flor de adorno.

-Yo… claro que… acepto, mi amado Shaoran.- respondió Sakura llorando de la emoción.

-Noches enteras soñé con este momento y al final la realidad resultó mucho mas bella que mis mas dulces sueños. Te amo, Shaoran Li.-

-Y yo a ti, Sakura Kinomoto.- y sellaron su compromiso con un delicioso beso en la boca. Ahora ellos se prepararían para el momento más importante de su vida… para su grandiosa boda.

Continuará…

Hola a todos. Se que no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo y me disculpo por eso. Ahora regreso a ustedes con una historia que espero les guste y esta vez espero tener tiempo de actualizarla como se debe. Debo decir que la historia esta iniciando muy bien y que parece quenuestros héroes no tendrán muchos problemas, aunque claro, no debemos olvidar a Touya, más otras cosas que sucederán; cosas que tal vez no sean agradables. Bueno, los dejo hasta entonces. Hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos mis estimados lectores. Casi no me gusta iniciar con notas de autor porque siento que cortan la continuidad, pero creo mi deber informarles algo. El ambiente de este fic será del género fantástico, lo que significa que veremos algunas cosas como magia, razas míticas y detalles así. Hago esta anotación para que en un momento dado no se decepcionen con los giros que tendrá la trama, aunque de que seguirá siendo una historia de amor, lo será. Solo quiero hablar de una pareja de enamorados y las cosas que sucederán a su alrededor. Bueno, ya no los aburro más. Una vez hecha esa aclaración, procedamos al capítulo dos de esta historia. Muchas gracias por su comprensión y aquellos que deseen seguir la historia, adelante.

Touya ve el reloj de la sala con demasiada impaciencia. Se suponía que Sakura solo iría al mercado por algunas cosas y no tardaba, pero ya llevaba bastante rato sin regresar.

-Apuesto que se quedó viendo algo en la calle como un vestido o algo así.-

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y una voz angelical anunciaba un alegre -Ya volví, hermano.-

-Te tomaste algo de tiempo extra para volver. ¿No, monstruo?-

-Discúlpame, hermano. Solo me quedé pensando en algunas cosas.-

-Y supongo que tienen que ver con el mocoso ese.-

-Que no le digas así a Shaoran.-

-¿Y de que otra forma le podría decir? Claro, te hizo la dichosa promesa, pero nunca tuvo el valor para hablarlo conmigo.-

-¿Sabes, hermano? Que bueno que comentas eso. Jeje.-

Touya observó extrañado a su hermana y le dijo. -¿Y por qué dices eso?-

-Pues verás…- Sakura apenas podía contener esa risita nerviosa.

-Resulta que Shaoran… regresó justo hoy… y esta afuera… para hablar contigo de nosotros.-

Sakura cerró sus ojos un momento temiendo la respuesta de su hermano pero no escuchó un solo sonido. Al abrir los ojos vio que la expresión de Touya era… como decirlo… muy poco amistosa.

-¿Así que el mocoso se digna a volver?-

Sakura movió la cabeza en gesto de afirmación. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por un momento y luego se oyó un fuerte suspiro. Touya estaba decidido a tranquilizarse y calmarse. El mocoso estaba de vuelta y nada cambiaría eso, así que solo le quedaba prepararse para hablar con el.

-Dile que entre de una vez. Al mal paso, darle prisa.-

-Ya puedes pasar.- dijo Sakura en voz alta, aunque en su interior, ella dudaba de que ese fuera el mejor momento de que esos dos se vieran.

En ese momento Shaoran Li entró a la sala de la mansión Kinomoto. Había tanta tensión en el aire que este parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo. Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Se desafiaban con sus miradas. "Nunca he entendido porque siempre hacen eso." Pensaba nuestra pobre Sakura con una enorme gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras Shaoran notaba que Touya no había cambiado en nada en estos dos años, Touya veía que el hombre que estaba frente a el era muy distinto al mocoso que se había acercado a su hermanita. Fue un duelo de miradas que nadie ganó.

-No esperaba verte de nuevo por un muy buen tiempo, muchacho. ¿O debería decir "Sir Li"? Porque he oído que eres un caballero del reino.-

-Eso es verdad, joven Kinomoto. Para mi también es un placer volver a verlo.- respondió Shaoran de manera levemente sarcástica. Sakura trataba de no soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Se ve que el tiempo fuera te cambio. Te dio el suficiente valor como para verme después de todo este tiempo, aunque tal vez también te afectó el cerebro como para que imaginaras que estaría de acuerdo con esa idea.-

-No esperaba que usted estuviera de acuerdo. Las pocas veces que nos llegamos a ver nunca fueron de nuestro mutuo agrado.-

-Al menos eres sincero y franco con tus palabras y eso por si mismo es una virtud, muchacho. En vista de eso seré justo y te permitiré que me expongas tus intenciones para con mi hermana, aunque es mejor que sean muy buenas. No podrás decir de mi que soy injusto.-

Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo su hermano. Sabía que el podía escuchar razones si se lo proponía, pero no esperaba que fuera a escuchar las de Shaoran.

Shaoran tomo aire, se preparó y comenzó su discurso.

-Joven Touya Kinomoto, yo me enamoré de su hermana hace cinco años y cuando por razones que ni familia me impuso tuve que alejarme de ella, le prometí que regresaría algún día y que sería para hacerla mi esposa. Si en ningún momento vine a hablar con usted de nuestro noviazgo, se debió a que yo quería esperar el momento justo, el momento en que yo podría darle a ella no solo mi amor y mi protección, sino también un sostén, poder mantener sus necesidades, darle un techo digno de ella y sobre todo, que ella supiera que se casaría con un hombre de bien. Quiero brindarle mi amor, quiero que ella este a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas. Por eso, he venido ante usted, Touya Kinomoto, a solicitarle formalmente la mano de su hermana Sakura Kinomoto para cumplir con la sagrada tradición del matrimonio. Es mi más sincero deseo que usted acepte.-

Sakura se quedó bastante sorprendida ante la elocuencia de su prometido. Ciertamente no sería tan buen orador como uno de los hechiceros de Dalaran, pero sin duda se escuchó magnífico. Le costaba trabajo no sonrojarse.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por la voz de Touya.

-Shaoran Li, no es ningún secreto que me desagradas, y no me agrada la idea de que seas el esposo de Sakura.-

Al escuchar eso, Sakura sintió como si un abismo sin fondo se abriera a sus pies, mientras Shaoran trataba de contener su frustración y su ira.

-Sin embargo…- continuó Touya. -… debo reconocer que te has con vertido en un verdadero hombre de bien. No lo digo porque seas caballero del reino, sino porque has luchado por forjarte un futuro con el que le darás protección y sustento a mi hermana. He visto hoy que estas dispuesto a todo para que ella y tú se unan, y eso incluye el venir aquí a pedirme la mano de Sakura aun sabiendo que me desagradas. Debo confesar que me has hecho ver que Sakura estará siempre a salvo y protegida contigo. Por eso yo... Touya Kinomoto… acepto… concederte la mano de mi hermana, Sakura Kinomoto para que cumplan con la sagrada tradición del matrimonio.-

Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre, el mas terco y obstinado que pudiera haber conocido jamás, estaba aceptando que el y Sakura se casaran. Incluso a pesar de que reconocía que no le agradaba. Shaoran se acercó a Touya para darle la mano en gesto de agradecimiento, pero fue interrumpido por una eufórica Sakura que se arrojó a el con tanto ímpetu que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Oh, Shaoran, el aceptó, el aceptó. Soy tan feliz. ¡Mi hermano aceptó lo nuestro! ACEPTÓ.-

-Sakura linda.- dijo Shaoran. -Mejor… no hagamos esto. No creo que tu hermano lo este disfrutando.- y es que Shaoran veía la expresión de Touya. Si sus ojos fuesen espadas, ni la mejor armadura lo salvaría.

Sakura reaccionó, se reincorporó y dijo. -Lo siento mucho, hermano.-

Touya no dijo nada por un momento, luego dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo. -Pues viéndolos así como los vi, creo que el que salió ganando soy yo al librarme de una buena vez del monstruo.-

-¿A quien le llamas monstruo, hermano?- dijo Sakura algo "exaltada".

-No tiene nada de malo que diga la verdad. Creo que este pobre chico será el que la pase mal de ahora en adelante.-

-¡Si que eres odioso, hermano!- y el suave y frágil pie de Sakura se clavó en la pantorrilla de Touya, que dio un buen gemido de dolor.

Shaoran nunca había visto eso antes, y mirándolos con ojitos de punto pensaba. "Nunca la haré enojar."

Mas tarde, Shaoran se presentaba en su casa. Allí fue bien recibido por sus padres que estaban mas que complacidos. Nunca un miembro de la familia Li había sido caballero del reino. La tradición militar de la familia estaba mucho más que satisfecha en ese sentido. No solo aumentaba su prestigio, sino que le permitiría a la familia una posibilidad de ascender a la nobleza. Habrían comenzado de inmediato una búsqueda por la esposa perfecta, de no ser porque Shaoran les comunicó de inmediato que el ya había elegido a Sakura como su esposa y le había entregado el anillo de compromiso. Tal vez otros habrían tratado de disuadirlo de que hiciera eso, pero los padres de Shaoran sabían que no daría su brazo a torcer… eso y que si el se distanciaba de ellos sus posibilidades sociales irían a la alcantarilla. Y además sabían que Sakura era una joven muy alegre y de una excelente educación. De cualquier forma quedaron complacidos y no se opusieron a la decisión de Shaoran.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran presentó a Sakura con su familia formalmente y fue muy bien recibida. Solo hicieron algunas preguntas sobre donde y como se llevaría a cabo la boda y nuestra feliz pareja contestó que sería algo sencillo; nada ostentoso.

-Pues opino que deberían de hacer una boda sin escatimar gastos.-

-Mamá, por favor. Insisto que no necesitamos eso.-

-Yo decía porque siento que es lo menos que tan dulce novia se merece.-

Sakura agradeció el gesto, y de paso se sonrojó bastante. Una vez salieron de la casa Li, partieron a avisarle a las amistades de ambos. La primera escala fue la mansión Daidouji.

La familia Daidouji era una de las familias más ricas e ilustres de la región; conocida incluso en la capital. Por azares del destino o como quieran decirlo, Sakura había forjado una fuerte amistad con la heredera de la familia, Tomoyo Daidouji; una chica muy hermosa, bastante sencilla y amable, la cual a sus 18 años ya había tenido varios pretendientes, incluso algunos eran hijos de familias muy nobles, pero nunca aceptó formalmente a ninguno como novio. Cabe decir que cuando Tomoyo vio a Sakura entrar junto a Shaoran, se emocionó bastante.

-¡Dios, amiga! Que alegría. Por fin tu sueño se cumplirá. Tú y Li van a casarse. Es demasiada alegría. Sujétenme que me desmayo.-

-Jajajaja. No exageres, Tomoyo.- dijo Sakura con una risita nerviosa y tremenda gota en la cabeza. A pesar de los más de 7 años que llevaban de amigas, Sakura aun no podía acostumbrarse a esas escenitas.

-¿Y ya pensaron cuando será la boda¿Ya tienen el vestido, el menú, la ropa del novio?-

-Si, si. Ya hemos hecho los planes y en estos días comenzaremos los preparativos formales.- respondió Shaoran también algo… sorprendido por la actitud de Tomoyo.

-Si puedo ayudar en lo que sea, solo díganme y me tendrán ahí de inmediato.-

-Gracias, Tomoyo. Muchas gracias.-

Tomoyo mandó traer algo de té y pasaron a una terraza.

-Tomoyo. ¿Dónde esta tu mamá? Me gustaría darle la buena noticia a ella también.-

-Por el momento salió a atender algunos asuntos. No tardará más de una hora. Por ahora solo estamos en la casa nosotros y… un invitado nuestro que me agradaría que conocieran.-

-Veo que hablan de mi sin ser presentado aun.-

Shaoran y Sakura voltearon para ver quien hablaba. Era un chico vestido con ropa sencilla pero muy fina. Su cabello era corto y obscuro, su mirada era serena y transmitía mucha paz, a pesar de estar algo disimulada por unas gafas. En su mano llevaba algunos anillos, cosa no muy común más que entre los nobles.

-Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y tengo 19 años. Es un placer conocerlos.-

Sakura se incorporó e hizo una reverencia al tiempo que respondía.

-El placer es mío. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 18 años.-

-¿Así que esta es la señorita Kinomoto de la que tanto me has hablado? En verdad es una chica hermosa… y puedo ver que también es bastante pura.- dijo Eriol mientras le besaba la mano en son de respeto.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de halagos.

Mientras eso sucedía, Shaoran pensaba en que el nombre se le hacía conocido. No recordaba de donde, pero ya había escuchado antes el nombre de "Eriol".

-Y este joven es el prometido de Sakura, Shaoran Li.- Shaoran reaccionó al oír su nombre y se acercó a estrechar su mano con la de Eriol.

-Es un placer conocerlo, joven Hiragizawa.-

-Por favor, llámame Eriol. Somos jóvenes y no deberíamos tratarnos con tanta formalidad. Ahora que lo pienso, su nombre me parece conocido… ya recuerdo. Parece que si alguien debería mostrar respeto soy yo. No todos los días se encuentra uno ante un caballero del reino.-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso. Si bien Sakura ya se lo había dicho a Tomoyo, nadie se lo había dicho al joven ahí presente.

-¿Cómo es que lo supo?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Es algo que escuché mientras estuve en la capital. El más joven caballero que se haya nombrado. Una noticia que ha recorrido los más importantes círculos de Lordaeron.-

-Ahora recuerdo…- dijo Shaoran mientras su expresión mostraba una enorme sorpresa.

-Ya lo recuerdo… este joven es… Eriol Hiragizawa, el prodigio de Dalaran; el orgullo del Kirin Tor; uno de los magos mas talentosos y poderosos que existen. Se dice que no había aparecido nadie antes que el que fuera tan dotado para la magia a su edad. Hay quienes dicen que el podría ser próximo dirigente del Kirin Tor.-

Eriol lanzó un suspiro y dijo. -Vaya, me descubrió. A veces es difícil pasar desapercibido.-

Sakura se sorprendió tanto como Shaoran, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Tomoyo no se veía alterada en lo más mínimo.

-¿Acaso ya sabías eso, Tomoyo?-

-Si. Lo supe dos días después de que conocí a Eriol. ¿Recuerdas el viaje que mi madre y yo hicimos a Dalaran la semana pasada?- Sakura asintió.

-Estuvimos en una fiesta de esas que suelen dar luego los nobles, o como yo le llamo, una celebración a la hipocresía. Mi madre hablaba con algunas personas que tienen negocios con mi padre, y yo me quedé aparte. Esa gente tiene mas aire caliente en la cabeza que un dirigible. Uno de esos muchachitos de papá se me acercó y quiso hablar conmigo. Me negué diciendo que no me sentía bien. Eso no pareció importarle porque me dijo, palabras mas, palabras menos, que el conocía un buen remedio para que me sintiera mejor… que solo era que lo acompañara a su dormitorio. Lo abofetee con tanta fuerza que hasta la mano me dolió, pero eso no pareció importarle. Trató de sujetar mi mano y llevarme a la fuerza, cuando alguien detuvo a ese sujeto y le dijo _"La señorita dijo que no."_ Ese alguien era Eriol. El tipo le dijo que si no sabía quien era el y Eriol le respondió _"¿Acaso no sabes tu quien soy yo?"_ El sujeto se le quedó viendo un momento y luego dijo _"Disculpe la molestia señor. No volverá a suceder."_ Eso me sorprendió. No esperaba ver a un caballero de verdad entre tanto niño mimado. Cuando le pregunté quien era se presentó y me dijo que solo era un noble como los demás.-

-Pero Tomoyo no me creyó e hizo lo posible para que le dijera quien era en realidad.-

-Me tomó dos días pero valió la pena. Me sentí muy rara al saber que hablaba con uno de los mejores magos de Dalaran.-

Sakura seguía sorprendida. Tomoyo nunca había hablado con tanta confianza con un chico. Había conocido a muchachos que habían tratado de entablar conversación con ella y nunca lograban arrancarle mas que una sonrisa y una que otra palabra, y ahora la veía hablando con este chico con toda confianza; sobre todo notaba una cierta mirada que ella dirigía a el.

"Parece que no soy la única que ha encontrado el amor. Jiji." Pensó Sakura de manera pícara.

-Poco después Eriol me dijo que tendría que viajar a Bran por asuntos del Kirin Tor. Cuando mi madre supo lo que pasó y de cómo Eriol me defendió, le pidió que se quedara como huésped nuestro cuando pasara por aquí, y aquí lo tienen.-

-Esperaba hablar con la señora Daidouji para agradecerle la estadía, pero salió un poco antes de que tuviera esa oportunidad. Solo la espero para darle las gracias y partiré entonces.-

-Pero este chico prometió pasar por aquí antes de regresar a Dalaran.-

-Aunque sea cinco minutos pero vendré a saludarlas.-

Tomoyo pudo disimular un poco el sonrojo, aunque lo que no disimuló era la felicidad en su rostro.

Así pasaron 20 minutos entre charlas inocentes de jóvenes. Eriol caminó hacia la cornisa de la terraza y viendo al horizonte dijo. -Que hermoso sitio es este. Se siente tanta paz y tranquilidad. Me da gusto que este lugar sea así. Tranquilo, pacífico. Ojalá que el culto nunca llegue a este sitio tan bello.-

-¿Culto?- Las chicas se quedaron extrañadas con ese comentario, no así Shaoran que comentó. -¿Te refieres acaso a ese tal "culto de los condenados"?-

-Si, así es. Su influencia esta creciendo muy rápidamente en el norte de Lordaeron.-

-Disculpa que pregunte, Shaoran, pero ¿Qué es eso del culto de los condenados?-

-Te diré, Sakura. El culto de los condenados es una especie de secta o algo así que atrae a gente sin esperanza con promesas de una mejor vida más allá de la muerte.-

-Es mucho mas que eso, Shaoran.- interrumpió Eriol. -El culto de los condenados no ofrece una mejor vida más allá de la muerte… sino una mejor vida _en_ la muerte.-

-No entiendo.- dijo Tomoyo. -¿Cómo va a ser posible tener una mejor vida en la muerte? Si la vida es lo más hermoso que tenemos; es única y maravillosa. Dejar la vida por la muerte… no tiene sentido.-

-Tal vez para nosotros no.- dijo Shaoran. -Pero para quien no tiene nada, esa es una posibilidad de obtener algo.-

Eriol prosiguió. -Ese culto esta dirigido por un antiguo miembro del Kirin Tor; su nombre es Kel´thuzad. Fue una sorpresa para nosotros saberlo. La última vez que lo vimos decía que escuchaba voces en la cabeza; voces que le ofrecían un mayor poder del que jamás habría tenido y la posibilidad de hacer lo que siempre quiso. Luego de eso, renunció a su puesto en el Kirin Tor y se marchó hacia la tumba de hielo: Northrend.-

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sakura se sintió triste. En ese lugar su padre había desaparecido… probablemente allí habría muerto.

-¿Qué era lo que ese hombre quería?- preguntó Tomoyo. Eriol respondió. -Practicar la nigromancia. Es extraño pensar que alguien que se encuentra dentro del grupo de magos que gobierna a Dalaran piense en esas locuras.-

Tomoyo quedó horrorizada al escuchar eso, pero dejó de pensar en eso al ver a Shaoran sujetando a Sakura. Ella estaba sollozando.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Kinomoto?-

-Sakura siempre se pone triste cuando piensa en Northrend. Su padre fue a una expedición a ese lugar hace seis años y nuca volvió.-

Al escuchar lo que Tomoyo le dijo, Eriol se disculpó por su comentario, Sakura le respondió que no era su culpa. Solo le dolía no saber nada de su padre, y que ni siquiera tuviera un cuerpo al cual llevarle flores. Sakura se soltó a llorar un momento, pero encontró un consuelo entre los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Shaoran.

Nuestros amigos charlaron un poco más. A los pocos minutos, la señora Sonomi regresó a casa y escuchó la buena nueva sobre Sakura y Shaoran, y reaccionó igual de emocionada que su hija. Luego Eriol se despidió y se marchó, prometiendo estar de vuelta a tiempo para la boda. Sakura y Shaoran fueron a otras casas de amigos de las familias, anunciando al mundo su amor, y haciendo varias escalas en su sitio privado para saborear mutuamente sus besos sin nadie que los interrumpiera.

Al mismo tiempo, en un poblado costero del norte de Lordaeron, dos hombres hablaban.

-¿Y es cierto que el tal Kel´thuzad vendrá a este pueblo pasado mañana?-

-Si, eso oí, aunque a mi no me importa. Bueno, no más charla que debemos empacar este trigo para que lo repartan a tiempo.-

-Pues vieras que este trigo me da mala espina. Se ve tan raro y se le acercan muchos bichos. Vieras que moscotas vuelan alrededor.-

-Debe ser por el olor que agarró en el barco. Ya no perdamos más tiempo y a trabajar.-

Ninguno de esos dos imaginaba la pesadilla que estaba por iniciar.

Continuará…

Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Como habrán visto, tendremos un Eriol-Tomoyo también. Será algo muy interesante. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como los preparativos para la boda siguen, veremos caras nuevas y… una que otra cosita que podría repercutir en los planes de nuestra feliz pareja. Ahora pasaré a responder reviews:

HOSHI: Si, pequeña, por fin fuiste la primera. Felicidades. Pues la ambientación, aparte de lo que dije en mi nota inicial, sería un mundo medieval que empieza a descubrir algunas tecnologías como la pólvora pero que aun esta íntimamente ligado con la magia. Sakura tiene una gran fortaleza que le permitió esperar a su Shaoran por dos años, aunque como viste, no deja de ser una inocente jovencita que llora ante el recuerdo de un ser perdido. Lo bueno es que tiene a su amado al lado para consolarse. Te agradezco tus palabras y te aseguro que todas me han llegado. Te veré luego. Cuídate.

Lady Neomi: Me encantó que el fic te gustara. Si todo sale bien, tendremos boda en el siguiente capítulo… si todo sale bien para ellos. Nos vemos.

Ghia-Hikari: Me halaga saber que el fic te parezca bueno. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Hasta pronto.

Daulaci: Me siento sumamente halagado al tener un review tuyo. Me hace muy feliz que una escritora de tu talento siga mi historia. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Espero verte por aquí. Gracias y nos vemos.

Miyozku: Aquí tengo a alguien a quien extrañaba ver. Claro que tendremos algunos problemas. ¿De que índole? Lo sabremos pronto. Me despido por ahora y espero verte pronto por aquí… eso incluye tu historia. Quiero saber que más sigue. Nos vemos.

Celina Sosa: Me da gusto verte aquí. En el siguiente capítulo veremos si no tienen problemas antes de la boda. Cuídate.

H.fanel.K: Por fin te puedo responder un review, amiga. Parece que no habrá contratiempos antes de la boda, sino después. ¿O si será antes? Es fabuloso mantener el suspenso. Jeje. Espero verte pronto, o al menos antes de que los profesores se aloquen con los trabajos finales. Bye.

Antes de partir les diré que si se fijan en algunos detalles, puede que descubran algo interesante. No es algo que repercuta en la historia, es más bien una curiosidad. Veremos si alguien lo nota. Bueno, nos veremos después. Buena suerte a todos. Hasta pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

El tiempo comenzó su inexorable paso. Han pasado dos días desde que Shaoran pidió la mano de Sakura a Touya. Ya habiendo anunciado la buena nueva a todos sus amigos, ahora era tiempo de iniciar con los preparativos de la boda. La boda estaba planeada para celebrarse en dos semanas. El tiempo necesario para que todo saliera bien, asumiendo que la boda sería en extremo sencilla. Ni Sakura ni Shaoran querían una boda ostentosa o muy complicada. Solo deseaban a su lado a sus amigos más cercanos y sus familiares. Nada más. Solo debían convencer de eso a alguien: a la mamá de Shaoran.

-Aun opino que la fiesta después de la boda debería ser en el gran salón del pueblo. Una boda como esta debe ser magnífica, inolvidable.-

-Mamá, ya te dijimos que queremos algo sencillo. No hay necesidad de hacer de esto el evento social de la región.-

-Solo lo sugería. Sakura es una chica preciosa y muy dulce. Sería justo que la fiesta resaltara aun más la belleza de tu prometida.-

-Sakura es hermosa para mi, madre, y con eso me basta. No me imagino a Sakura deseando aparecer en la sección de sociales de la gaceta del reino.-

-Pero debes admitir que es tan hermosa como cualquier jovencita que hayas visto en la capital.-

-Mucho mas, madre. Mucho más.- Shaoran sonrió con una gran satisfacción.

-Recuerdo a varias muchachitas que se me acercaban, que pensaban que podrían acercárseme con charlas frívolas como las fortunas de sus padres o las mansiones que poseían sus familias fuera de la capital, pero son tan vacías como una burbuja. Mi Sakura es diferente; es lo que esas chicas no serán jamás: una mujer hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Nunca podrían acercársele. No le llegan ni a los tobillos.-

-Por eso insisto que la fiesta debe ser acorde a tan bella dama. Debes darle lo mejor desde el principio.-

-Tú no cedes. ¿Verdad, madre?-

Y Shaoran siguió discutiendo con su madre otro poco; una discusión que se estaría repitiendo por una semana mas.

El transcurso de la primera semana fue sin mayores contratiempos. Sakura y Shaoran asistían a clases de baile para que su primera pieza nupcial fuera inolvidable. ¿Qué por qué lo hacían? Simple. Shaoran podría ser un gran hombre, uno de esos galanes que destilan fuerza, vitalidad y virilidad, pero en la pista de baile tenía dos pies izquierdos. La cuarta sesión fue una de esas que son inolvidables para cualquier pareja.

Shaoran ya mostraba algunos progresos, así que la instructora decidió que ya podrían bailar en pareja. Shaoran sin duda había mejorado y ya se movía con ritmo, aunque Sakura notaba algo más.

-Me… da gusto… que te… muevas mejor.-

-Gracias, Sakura.- respondió Shaoran muy sonrojado.

-Solo desearía… que dejaras de… PISARME.-

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura.- dijo Shaoran mucho mas rojo que hace un momento.

-Lo bueno de estas… Ouch… prácticas es que… Augh… en la fiesta no me… Aghh… pisarás tanto…AAGGGGGGGGHHHH… Eso si que dolió.-

-Perdón.-A estas alturas Shaoran deseaba hacerse humo y esconderse en un agujero muy profundo.

"Deberé poner en mi publicidad que hago milagros si logro que este muchacho aprenda a bailar en una semana." pensaba la instructora.

Al terminar la sesión Shaoran lucía más rojo que un tomate recién cortado, mientras Sakura caminaba muy despacio. Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero eso tal vez no incluya soportar 17 pisotones, más o menos.

-Ay, mis pies. No se como es que sigo de pie.-

Shaoran se sentía como microbio al escuchar a su Sakura quejarse.

-Perdóname, Sakura. No era mi intención… darte tantos pisotones. Aun me cuesta eso de moverme con ritmo.-

-No te preocupes, Shaoran. Eres muy listo y hábil. Se que para nuestro día lo harás muy bien.-

De repente Shaoran se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo, Shaoran?-

El no respondió. De repente volteó a ver a Sakura, se acercó a ella y sin más la cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella.

-Shaoran, no hace falta que hagas esto. Puedo caminar yo sola.-

-Déjame hacerlo, por favor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de pisarte tantas veces.-

-Pero… espera…-

-Digamos que estoy practicando para cuando te lleve a nuestra habitación para la noche de bodas.-

Ahora Sakura fue la que se sonrojó.

-Te amo, Shaoran.-

El la llevó así hasta llegar a su lugar secreto y allí comenzaron a besarse por un muy largo rato.

En el transcurso de esa semana pasaron muchas cosas, no solo en Stephenson, sino en Lordaeron. La gaceta del reino llegaba al pueblo los lunes, miércoles y sábados, y era el medio por el que todos estaban enterados de lo que acontecía en Lordaeron.

La edición del miércoles traía noticias de una extraña epidemia que se estaba extendiendo por el norte del reino. No sabían que la originaba y actuaba velozmente. Ya habría cerca de 1200 muertos tan solo en los primeros tres días.Si la noticia del miércoles no era muy alentadora, la edición sabatina resultó mucho menos tranquilizadora:

_El origen de la plaga radicaba en trigo envenenado que en ese momento ya se estaba distribuyendo por Lordaeron y las autoridades estaban tratando de evitar que ese trigo siguiera distribuyéndose. Lo que ya se había confirmado es que el trigo había sido envenenado por el Culto de los Condenados y que varios de los primeros muertos eran seguidores del culto que voluntariamente ingirieron el trigo mortal, esperando así alcanzar su ansiada vida nueva en la muerte. Formalmente una caza declarada se había declarado para localizar a Kel´thuzad y llevarlo ante los tribunales por su crimen, aunque si este se resistía se tenía permiso para matarlo._

Ahora es lunes por la mañana, y los rayos de sol entran por la ventana de la habitación de la hermosa Sakura. Ella se mueve todavía mas dormida que despierta; pensando en su sueño de la noche que recién terminaba; un sueño donde ella estaba sola con su caballero Shaoran; lejos de todos, lejos de sus amigos, familias… de todo el mundo. Solo eran ellos dos y nadie más. Pensando aun en ese sueño tan hermoso, Sakura se levantó, cepilló su cabellera castaña, su puso una bata y bajó a desayunar. Su hermano había preparado el desayuno y ya la estaba esperando en el comedor.

-Hasta que al fin bajas. Se ve que los monstruos enamorados tienen el sueño bastante pesado.-

-Que no me digas monstruo.- respondió Sakura aun algo dormida.

-¿Ya llegó la gaceta?-

-Claro que si. El repartidor si se levanta temprano, no como alguien que conozco.- dijo Touya de forma pícara. Sakura solo le sacó la lengua.

-Pásame la sección de cultura, por favor.-

-Aquí la tienes, aunque solo deberías de pedirme las tiras cómicas. Con eso bastaría.-

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, hermano. Yo leo algo más que las tiras cómicas.- aunque al decir eso, soltó sin querer la sección cultural y todo cayó a la mesa, excepto las tiras cómicas que tenía bien sujetadas.

-Damas y caballeros, allí esta la prueba de lo que dije.-

Sakura ya no dijo más y se sentó a leer un poco mientras bebía algo de café. Touya leía mientras la primera plana. Estaba leyendo más a detalle la noticia que estaba a ocho columnas:

_Kel´thuzad, el líder del Culto de los Condenados, había muerto en un enfrentamiento con la milicia. Pudo matar con facilidad a más de 12 soldados de un solo movimiento, por lo que hubo que pedir refuerzos. Solo con el valiente sacrificio de 3 archimagos, 2 paladines y varios soldados, fue que Kel´thuzad finalmente murió. El funcionario de gobierno que dio fe de lo sucedido declaró que hubiera sido preferible atrapar con vida a Kel´thuzad para que revelara aquellos detalles del culto que solo el conocía, incluyendo información sobre el supuesto dios que el culto adoraba; un tal Ner´zhul, al que también llamaban "Rey Lich."_

Touya ocultaba bastante bien su alarma. Desde que supo que el trigo que se repartía en el reino estaba envenenado, le prohibió a Sakura que comprara pan.

-Si quieres ya puedes comprar pan de nuevo.-

-¿En serio, hermano? Genial, aunque nunca me dijiste porque no podía comprar.-

-El trigo que llegó al país no se encontraba en buen estado y por un descuido de algún pelmazo se repartió como siempre. Había un riesgo de intoxicación muy grande.-

-Ya veo. Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, hermano.-

Touya no dijo nada aunque esbozó una ligera sonrisa. En la gaceta decía también que el trigo envenenado había sido confiscado en su totalidad; eso y que se esperaba que la muerte de Kel´thuzad acabara con el culto de una vez, al probarse que el nigromante no resucitaría, como se supone habría predicho él mismo.

Después de desayunar, Sakura se dio un duchazo, se arregló y salió para la casa de Shaoran. Aun había demasiadas cosas y muy pocos días para arreglarlas. Al llegar, Shaoran recién había terminado de desayunar. Ambos pasaron a la sala para hablar de los pendientes que había.Estuvieron así por buena parte de la mañana, interrumpiendo la charla para besarse cuando nadie los veía. Precisamente estaban en uno de esos besos apasionados, cuando las campanillas de la puerta sonaron anunciando a alguien en la puerta y bajando a nuestra pareja de la nube de amor en que habían convertido un sillón; literalmente cayeron del sillón en que se habían acurrucado.

Wei, el fiel mayordomo de la mansión, atendió la puerta. Anunció en voz alta al joven Takashi Yamazaki y acompañante. Shaoran se levantó del… suelo y ayudó a Sakura a reincorporarse.

-Te voy a presentar a mi mejor amigo, una persona que me ayudo siempre mientras estuve en Lordaeron. Te encantará.-

En ese momento entró por a la sala de estar el buen Yamazaki, quien al ver a Shaoran se acercó y ya juntos, se dieron un apretón de manos y un fuerte abrazo.

-Sakura te presento a mi amigo del alma, Takashi Yamazaki.-

-Es un placer conocerlo, joven Yamazaki.- dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-Y ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi prometida y la mujer más hermosa del mundo.-

-Veo que es verdad lo que siempre dijiste, amigo mío.- respondió Yamazaki al tiempo que besó respetuosamente la mano de Sakura.

-Fue un viaje algo largo, pero nunca me perdonaría faltar a la boda de mi mejor amigo.-

-Llegas justo a tiempo, como siempre, Yamazaki. La puntualidad siempre ha sido tu mayor virtud.-

-Y supongo que ya tienen casi todo listo para su gran día.-

-Solo faltan algunos detalles mas, pero lo mas pesado ya esta listo.-

-¿Y ya tienen listo el listón rojo?-

-¿Qué listón rojo?- preguntaron los novios al mismo tiempo.

-Una de las costumbres nupciales más importantes es la del listón rojo. Se dice que los padres fundadores del reino crearon la tradición como una forma de atraer la buena suerte.-

Sakura y Shaoran escuchaban con mucha atención.

-El listón debe atarse en los tobillos de los novios. Así si no se tropiezan tendrán un futuro brillante y feliz.-

-¿Entonces si nos tropezamos no seremos felices?- preguntó Sakura muy angustiada.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar si…- ¡PUM! Una maleta se estrelló en la cabeza de Yamazaki que cayó al suelo como un árbol recién cortado.

-Takashi Yamazaki. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir algo como eso?-

Quien decía esto era una chica de cabello castaño claro peinado en dos curiosas trenzas, un vestido largo de color miel sencillo pero bonito, y lindos ojos color café.

-Señorita Kinomoto, Li, les presento a mi novia; Chiharu Mihara.-

-Oh, Dios. Perdonen mis modales.- Chiharu hizo una reverencia que Sakura respondió con una propia y Shaoran se acercó a besarle la mano, aunque sin salir de la sorpresa que les provocó semejante entrada.

-Lamento la descortesía, pero es que no soporto que diga tantas mentiras.-

Sakura y Shaoran pusieron unas expresiones muy graciosas mientras Sakura pensaba "¿Entonces todo eso era mentira?"

Shaoran solo se decía que como es posible que hubiera caído… de nuevo.

-Jajajajaja. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, Chiharu.-

-Si tú lo dices…-

Nuestros amigos se acomodaron en la sala, les trajeron algo de té y se pusieron a charlar un poco. La novedad, claro, era la futura boda y lo que había a su alrededor.

-Desde que Takashi me presentó al joven Li siempre lo he escuchado hablar de lo maravillosa que era su prometida, y veo que es verdad de cabo a rabo.-

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario de Chiharu.

-Muchas gracias. Y puedo decir que ustedes también hacen una hermosa pareja.-

Chiharu fue la que se enrojeció un poco ahora y respondió. -Pues si, Takashi es un muy buen chico, aunque es algo hablantín, un tanto descuidado y un poco desordenado.-

-Así somos todos los hombres, Chiharu.-

-Mi Shaoran no es así.- dijo muy orgullosa Sakura.

-El es una persona muy ordenada. Apuesto a que si viera su habitación ahora, vería todo ordenado hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¿Cierto, Shaoran?-

El aludido no decía una sola palabra.

-¿Cierto, Shaoran?-

Sakura se oía mas… impaciente por así decirlo.

-Bueno… yo… pues si, soy ordenado. Mi habitación no es ningún caos.-

Y era cierto. Si entráramos a la habitación de Shaoran no veríamos un caos, no señor… veríamos un caos organizado, y eso no es lo mismo que solo desorden. (¿O si? Jajajaja.) La plática siguió por un buen rato más, y así como la charla transcurrió sin problemas, así pasaron los días hasta que sin darnos cuenta, solo quedaba un día antes de la boda.

Mientras que por un lado Sakura se encontraba ardiendo de felicidad, Touya más bien deseaba que el tiempo avanzara más despacio. Hacía un rato que Tomoyo había llegado a casa para hacer algunos arreglos en el vestido de boda de Sakura, que en realidad había sido de su madre. El pensar que mañana entregaría a su hermanita querida en manos de ese… mocoso. Eso lo hacía sentir tan miserable.

"Porque de todas las jovencitas que existen en este mundo el se tuvo que fijar en mi hermana. Con tantas mujeres que pudo ver en la capital y tuvo que regresar por ella. Me duele la cabeza."

La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió en ese momento y Tomoyo salió.

-Joven Touya venga, por favor. Quiero una opinión sobre el vestido.-

Touya se levantó y entró a la habitación, ahora pensando que si esto era inevitable, al menos hacerlo mas rápido para que no resultara tan molesto. "Al mal paso, darle prisa."

Fue entonces que vio a Sakura envuelta alrededor del vestido de novia que alguna vez fuera de su madre. Tuvo que hacer a un lado todo lo que estaba pensando. No había palabras que pudieran describir lo hermosa que ella se veía.

-Dios, Sakura. Te ves bellísima.-

Sakura se sonrojó un poco cuando escuchó eso.

-Se que mamá estaría muy feliz de verte así de encantadora.-

El vestido era blanco, con un precioso velo de encaje, un escote muy discreto y que realzaba su silueta. El talle en la cintura dibujaba cada detalle de su feminidad y la hacía lucir preciosa. Sin duda esa no era la imagen de una niña, sino la de una mujer.

"Definitivamente Sakura ya no es una niña." pensó Touya.

-No puedo creer que este usando el vestido de mamá. Estoy segura que se sintió como yo me siento ahora cuando se iba a casar con papá.-

Sakura sonreía; transpiraba alegría y felicidad por todo su ser.

-Ahora camina con el para que veas como se siente.- le dijo Tomoyo. Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos para luego ponerse a girar y dar vueltas, reflejando la calidez de su alma y de su inocencia. Después de dejar el vestido en el maniquí, las chicas fueron a casa de Shaoran para arreglar el último detalle. Se supone que a estas alturas ya no debían verse sino hasta el día de la boda, pero díganle eso a un par de enamorados.

Encontraron la mansión algo agitada. Los padres de Shaoran estaban haciendo sus propios preparativos, después de todo, la fiesta sería en el patio trasero de la mansión. La primera pista que tuvieron fue que no les abrió Wei, sino Yamazaki. Para que un huésped fuera el que abriera la puerta, era obvio que la mansión estaba prácticamente boca arriba.

-Hola, chicas. Se que es raro que sea yo el que abra, pero si entran verán porque.-

Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo pasaron a la sala vieron todo un ejercito de sirvientes llevando cosas de un lado a otro. Sillas por aquí, adornos por allá. No había una sola persona en esa mansión desocupada. Hasta escucharon una voz desde la cocina que no podía pertenecer más que a Chiharu.

-No, no, no. Eso no lleva perejil. Debe llevar dos ramitas de cilantro y una rama de hierbabuena. No vayan a poner más de una. ¿Quedó claro?-

-¿Acaso esa es Chiharu?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Si, ella es. Se me olvidó decirles que su familia tiene un restaurante en la capital y por eso sabe mucho de cocina.-

-Pero no entiendo que hace en la cocina.-

-Como Li no aceptó que nos hospedáramos en una posada e insistió que nos quedáramos aquí, Chiharu y yo nos ofrecimos para ayudarlos en lo que pudiéramos.-

-Y dígame¿Dónde esta Shaoran?-

-El esta arriba probándose su traje una vez mas. Es un chico demasiado perfeccionista.-

Justo entonces se escuchó la voz de Shaoran que llegaba desde el piso superior.

-Ya me quedó bien. No necesito probármelo de nuevo.-

-Pero hijo, debemos estar seguros de que el traje te ajusta por completo.-

-Ya me lo probé seis veces esta mañana, padre. No creo que haga falta otra prueba, además hay mucho por… Sa… ¿Sakura?-

Shaoran se asomaba ahora a la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debemos vernos hasta mañana en la boda.-

-¿Creías que aguantaría tanto tiempo sin verte?-

-Pues siendo honesto, yo tampoco, mi amor.-

-Además aun quedan mas de 24 horas para la boda. Con que pasemos un día real sin vernos basta. Ahora baja y ven a mí, que quiero besarte.-

No hubo necesidad de que se lo repitieran. Shaoran bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y llegó justo a los labios de su Sakura. Se besaron de una manera que parecía que todo a su alrededor se fuera a fundir ante su calor. Los que veían la escena estaban conmovidos. En verdad eran el uno para el otro. Ellos estaban tan entregados en su pasión que no les importó que hubiera gente viéndolos, y cuando se separaron, ni siquiera se sonrojaron. Ya no había que sentir pena. Mañana serían marido y mujer y no había porque ocultar su amor. Cuando Chiharu se enteró que los novios se estaban dando un beso de leyenda, dejó la cocina para ir a ver el espectáculo, y una vez que terminó se quedó con los muchachos a platicar un poco en la sala.

-No puedo creer que al fin es mañana. Aunque buscara palabras para describir tú felicidad no me parece que las encontraría.-

-Creo que es verdad. Aunque solo te he conocido por menos de una semana, se que eres una chica estupenda y que pescaste a un excelente hombre. Te felicito de nuevo, Sakura.-

-Muchas gracias, Chiharu. También te agradezco tus palabras, Tomoyo. Me da gusto que sean mis amigas.- respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Shaoran.

-Al menos tú novio es un verdadero hombre entre hombres. No como "otro" que conozco.-

-¿Crees que no soy un "hombre entre hombres"? Chiharu, me lastimas con tus palabras. Hieres mi sensible corazón.- decía Yamazaki mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho como si le doliera el corazón. Todos rieron ante esta divertida ocurrencia.

Justo entonces se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Nuestros amigos siguieron charlando hasta que Wei anunció a un joven llamado Eriol Hiragizawa. Sakura pudo notar que si bien el rostro de Tomoyo no parecía cambiar su expresión, sus ojos se notaban más brillantes. Shaoran se levantó a recibir a Eriol y a presentarlo a Yamazaki y a Chiharu.

-Eriol, bienvenido. Me da gusto verte de nuevo.-

-A mi también me da gusto verlos de nuevo, amigos, y también me da gusto ver rostros nuevos.-

-Bien, solo déjame presentártelos. El es Takashi Yamazaki y ella es su novia, Chiharu Mihara.-

-Me da gusto conocerlos.- respondió Eriol acercándose a Yamazaki y a Chiharu para saludarlos como es debido.Shaoran iba a hablar pero Eriol tomó la palabra primero.

-Amigos, me da gusto verlos a ustedes y conocer a nuevas personas, pero temo no tener tiempo para eso. La verdad venía a anunciarles que no podré asistir a su boda mañana.-

Todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio. No entendían el porque de esas palabras.

-¿Pero por qué te tienes que ir, Eriol? Tú dijiste que te quedarías a la boda. ¿Por qué tienes que irte?-

Tomoyo se sentía muy mal por escuchar esas palabras. Apenas podía articular palabra alguna sin que su voz se quebrara aunque fuera un poco.

-Yo… tampoco quisiera partir así, pero es algo urgente. Me ordenaron regresar a Dalaran lo más pronto posible. Todos los magos y archimagos se están reuniendo. Ordenes del Kirin Tor. -

Shaoran y Yamazaki se pusieron muy serios. Algo estaba pasando; algo tan grave como para que se requiriera de la presencia urgente de todos los magos en Dalaran.

-En verdad lamento no poder quedarme, pero debo estar en Dalaran para mañana.-

-¿Mañana? Pero Dalaran esta a semana y media de camino. ¿Cómo llegarás tan rápido?- preguntó Tomoyo. -Si no les molesta que haga un poco de magia en su sala...-

-No te preocupes, Eriol. Adelante.- dijo Shaoran.

-Les prometo que volveré muy pronto, amigos. Después de todo, tengo una razón para regresar.- y al decir esto se volvió a Tomoyo y le dedicó una sonrisa muy cálida que sonrojó a nuestra amiga.

Luego de eso Eriol pronunció unas palabras en voz baja y una brillante luz lo envolvió. Cuando la luz se disipó, Eriol ya no estaba.

-Aunque ya me lo habías contado, igual si no lo veía no lo creía.- dijo Yamazaki bastante impresionado.

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo. Puede que su semblante no lo mostrara, pero ella estaba triste por la partida de Eriol. Chiharu se acercaba para consolar también a Tomoyo cuando la puerta volvió a sonar. Wei atendió el llamado y regresó para anunciar que se trataba de un mensajero que traía un recado para Shaoran y que necesitaba verlo. Shaoran le indicó a Wei que lo dejara pasar.Cuando el mensajero pasó a la sala vieron que llevaba un uniforme negro y una casaca azul brillante en la que iba bordada un escudo de armas. Shaoran y Yamazaki reconocieron de inmediato el escudo de armas de la familia real de Lordaeron.

-¿Se encuentra aquí Sir Shaoran Li?- preguntó en voz alta el mensajero.

-Si, aquí estoy.-

-Sir Shaoran Li, Su Majestad ha ordenado que todos los caballeros del reino se reúnan en la capital inmediatamente. Estoy aquí para darle ese mensaje y para servirle de escolta en el camino de vuelta a la capital. Esta es la voluntad de Su Majestad. Por favor, prepare lo estrictamente necesario para el viaje. Partimos en diez minutos.-

La mansión Li quedó envuelta en un silencio sepulcral mientras el mensajero salía de allí. Nadie dijo nada por un momento. Fue Shaoran el que rompió al fin ese atroz silencio.

-Wei, prepara mi equipaje. Debo partir enseguida.-

Sakura cayó de rodillas. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; lo que estaba pasando… lo que estaba escuchando.

-No…no es verdad. Esto no esta pasando.-

Nadie parecía poder hablar; nadie parecía querer hablar. ¿Qué podrían decir que aliviara en algo la situación que estaban viendo? Lo que se había planeado por dos semanas, aquello que reuniría a dos almas por toda la eternidad… ahora simplemente eso no pasaría.

Shaoran subió a su habitación y recogió la maleta que Wei preparó. Dio la media vuelta y trató de bajar las escaleras, mas ante ellas estaba Sakura llorando de dolor y con una súplica que podía leerse en su rostro.

-Shaoran, por favor no te vayas. No… sniff… no me dejes así.-

-No tengo otra salida. Debo partir de inmediato.-

-Al menos espera… sniff… hasta mañana; hasta que seamos marido y mujer.-

-Sakura, no puedo. Debo irme.-

-¿Y POR QUE TIENES QUE DEJARME AQUÍ SOLA DE NUEVO!-

-Porque si no parto ahora me matarán.-

El rostro lloroso de Sakura se petrificó.

-Si no salgo de la casa ahora, los guardias que acompañan al mensajero y que nos servirán de escoltas entrarán por mí. Si me niego a acompañarlos, me prenderán y me llevarán a la plaza central del pueblo. Allí y sin necesidad de juicio, me declararán traidor a la corona. Luego seré sometido a escarnios y humillaciones públicas, mi nombre y el de mi familia serán mancillados y deshonrados. Después me torturarán de la manera mas cruel y finalmente me decapitarán y mi cabeza será llevada a la capital y exhibida en una pica junto a las barracas de los aprendices de caballero para que les sirva de ejemplo. Mi cuerpo será sepultado en algún lugar del bosque donde nadie más que los lobos lo puedan hallar. Ese es el castigo que se da a los caballeros que desobedecen deliberadamente las órdenes directas de Su Majestad. Todos lo sabemos cuando iniciamos este camino. Por eso; porque no quiero que me veas morir de una forma humillante, debo partir. Para que pueda vivir y volver a tu lado, mi Sakura.-

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas le dio un suave beso. Sakura pudo sentir una lágrima en su mejilla; era de Shaoran.

Luego de despedirse de sus padres, Shaoran bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta. Chiharu se veía muy triste.

-Dios. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto justo ahora? Es ridículo. Deberían casarse de una vez, sin ceremonias. Solo ir rápido con el sacerdote y ya. Que al menos tengan ese consuelo.-

-Recuerda que el sacerdote no esta en el pueblo ahora y que regresa hasta el anochecer. Por eso la boda se programó para mañana y no para hoy. Recuerda que Li nos contó eso.- respondió Yamazaki. Luego tomó el rostro de Chiharu entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso.

-¿Por qué me besas así y en este momento? Ten un poco de respeto.-

-Chiharu, cuídate mucho por favor. Pórtate bien mientras permanezcas aquí.-

-¿De que hablas, Takashi? No entiendo.-

-Iré con Li de vuelta a la capital.-

-No, debe ser una de tus bromas. ¿Cómo irte así nada más? Eso es ridículo. Deja ya de bromear.- pero al ver el rostro de Yamazaki, Chiharu vio que no era ninguna broma.

-¿Y por que te tienes que ir ahora? No hay llamado para ti. Espera un poco más, o al menos déjame volver contigo.-

-No puedo dejar que vuelvas a la capital. Algo terrible esta sucediendo, no se que es, pero debe ser muy grave como para que los magos de Dalaran se estén reuniendo y que Su Majestad este mandando llamar a sus caballeros. Sea lo que sea no creo que llegue hasta acá. Por eso quiero que te quedes aquí. Para que estés segura. Yo hablaré con tus padres y les explicaré lo que sucedió. Trataré de convencerlos de que vengan acá también.-

Chiharu se puso a sollozar; lágrimas escurrían por sus hermosos ojos. La mano de Yamazaki sirvió de paño para enjugar esas lágrimas.

-Volveré a ti, lo prometo. Cuídate mucho y cuida a la señorita Kinomoto. Ella también esta sufriendo por esto.-

-Lo haré, Takashi. Solo una cosa mas.- Chiharu se acercó al rostro de Takashi y le dio un profundo beso. -Te amo, Takashi. Vuelve a mi pronto.-

-Yo también te amo, Chiharu. Volveré por ti muy pronto.-

Después de eso, Takashi se adelantó y salió a donde estaba la carroza. Ya estaba lista para partir y en la puerta estaban dos guardias con lanzas muy largas. Casi tras de el salió Shaoran en cuyo rostro se notaba una enorme frustración, una desilusión enorme y a través de su pecho podíamos ver su corazón roto.

-¡Shaoran!-

Sakura salió de la casa para alcanzar a Shaoran. El se detuvo un momento y volteo a verla una última vez.

-Sakura mía, el destino insiste aun en separarnos pero no me vencerá. Así como ya hace dos años te prometí volver a tu lado, ahora te hago la misma promesa. Volveré a ti; nada lo impedirá. Ni la misma muerte evitará que vuelva para que al fin logremos estar juntos.-

Dicho esto Shaoran le dio a Sakura un beso muy apasionado, ardiente, en el que los novios se renovaban sus votos de amor. Sakura recordaba haber sido besada así antes: justo el día en que Shaoran partió la primera vez, y recordaba que ese beso fue lo que le recordaba la promesa de Shaoran. Se separaron muy despacio, como pasa entre quienes no desean separarse.

Shaoran subió al fin a la carroza, seguido por Yamazaki y el mensajero. Los guardias montaron sus caballos y el conductor puso a los caballos en marcha. La carroza inició su marcha rumbo a la ciudad capital de Lordaeron. Sakura corrió tras la carroza que alejaba de nueva cuenta a su eterno enamorado. Cuando la carroza ya había tomado velocidad, Sakura no pudo seguir el ritmo y solo soltó un grito desgarrador.

-SHAORAAAAAAAAAAN-

El había partido, pero a pesar del inmenso dolor, Sakura sabía que el volvería a su lado… volvería para cumplir su promesa de amor.

Continuará…

Hola a todos. Se que mas de una persona estará pensando lo peor de mi por lo que acaban de leer, pero de otra forma no tendríamos historia. Como muchos de ustedes ya debieran saber, ya es oficial el rumor que una vez escuché: no se permitirá responder reviews dentro de los capítulos. Eso a mi no me detendrá de responderles a ustedes, mis lectores. Yo leo todos y cada unos de sus reviews y los responderé por los medios posibles. En el caso de los reviews de miembros de la página, les llegará mi respuesta a través del link que la misma página ha creado para tal fin. Cada review tiene un link de respuesta y a través de el les llegará la mía. En el caso de los lectores que no están registrados como miembros de la página les pediré por favor, que incluyan su dirección de correo electrónico para que les mande mis respuestas a sus reviews.

Para el siguiente capítulo veremos la vida de nuestros héroes en estos momentos de crisis y conoceremos su origen. Claro, ustedes ya lo sospechan, pero las cosas pueden empeorar. También veremos a Sakura tratando de seguir adelante, aunque una complicación más llegará hasta su vida. Y claro, no olvidemos a Tomoyo y a Chiharu. Ellas también tienen a sus enamorados lejos y es justo que las veamos a ellas también. Bueno, sin más que agregar me despido con un cordial saludo. Nos veremos muy pronto. Buena suerte.


	4. Capítulo 4

Han pasado dos días desde ese espantoso momento en que Shaoran partió. En la mansión Kinomoto, Touya estaba aun bastante preocupado y molesto. Preocupado porque desde que Sakura volvió ese día de la mansión Li, se había encerrado en su habitación y apenas había dicho una o dos palabras. Tuvo que ser Tomoyo la que le dijera que sucedió, y claro, eso lo puso bastante molesto.

"Por eso no quería que te casaras con ese mocoso. Imaginaba que si algo así sucediera no podrías soportarlo."

Cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió, Touya tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir por su espada y su caballo para alcanzar a Shaoran y darle su merecido. Lo que ayudó bastante a que se contuviera fue que sabía que a pesar de todo, ese era el deber de Shaoran como caballero del reino, y solo por eso busco serenarse para poder darle ánimos a su hermanita.

Intentó hablarle desde fuera de su habitación; trató de que saliera, mínimo, a tomar algunos alimentos pero no resultó. Se le ocurrió llevarle una charola con algo para comer y dejársela en la entrada de su habitación. Eso si resultó ya que cuando volvió luego de cuarenta minutos la bandeja tenía platos vacíos. La situación no cambió al día siguiente. Al contrario, como era el día en que deberían haberse casado, solo se oían llantos y gritos desde la habitación de Sakura. Ahora que iniciaba un nuevo día, Touya confiaba en que Sakura se repusiera lo suficiente para al menos, salir de su habitación.

Subió las escaleras y dejó en la puerta de Sakura la bandeja con el desayuno al tiempo que tocaba la puerta para después retirarse al comedor. Touya estaba muy afligido, pero sabía que no tenía caso tratar de hablar con Sakura mientras no saliera de su habitación. Sería como hablar ante un muro. Solo deseaba que su hermanita se repusiera y que fuera la de siempre: la misma chica mimosa y tierna a la que molestaba diciéndole "monstruo."

Touya se sentó a la mesa preparado para tomar un refrigerio que por mas delicioso que se viera, a el le sabría a hielo como las comidas de los últimos dos días. La gaceta estaba ante el y se preparaba a leer la primera plana, cuando un sonido se escuchó en la mansión. Eran pisadas que venían desde las escaleras.

-Creo que sería mejor si desayunas acompañado… hermano.-

Touya estaba asombrado, aunque eso no le impidió levantarse de la mesa e ir corriendo al lado de su pequeña Sakura a la que abrazó con un fuerte apretón.

-Sakura, Sakura. Que gusto verte aquí. Ya no me preocupes tanto, por favor.-

-Hermano, por favor… no me dejas respirar.-

Touya se apartó un momento. Al verla se notaba que la belleza de Sakura no estaba tan maltratada, pero aun así lucía algo demacrada y sus ojos estaban muy irritados por haber llorado dos días seguidos.

-Sakura. ¿Cómo sigues?-

-Yo aun… pues aun me duele lo que pasó. Lo que sentí… no creo que la muerte se sienta tan horrible, pero no puedo quedarme así siempre. Ya una vez pasé por un sufrimiento casi igual. El se fue de mi lado en ese momento y aunque a veces sentía que me hundiría en un abismo de dolor, yo sabía que el volvería y así lo hizo. Por eso… debo ser fuerte. Debo tratar de sobreponerme al dolor. Debo hacerlo porque el volverá a mi. Lo prometió cuando partió y se que lo cumplirá, porque el me ama y yo lo amo. Volverá, lo se, y eso me da fuerza. No será fácil… pero tengo que hacerlo. Ser fuerte… para que cuando vuelva vea mi más grande sonrisa.-

Touya se molestó y bastante al escuchar que Sakura aun no dejaba de amar a Shaoran. De su gusto le hubiera dicho todo lo que había en su mente sobre lo despreciable y miserable que el mocoso le parecía, pero sabía que no era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, sino de ser racional, y eso significaba darle ánimos a su hermanita. Lo que ella necesitaba no era escuchar lo que el opinaba de su prometido, sino palabras que le dieran fuerza para que poco a poco volviera a ser la Sakura de siempre.

Además las palabras de Sakura le recordaron a Touya que cuando Shaoran se fue la primera vez ella se encerró en su habitación por tres días.

"Nada nuevo." Pensó Touya, y también pensó que esta vez no se quedaría callado y ayudaría a su hermanita a reponerse. Y aparte de eso, por mucho que despreciara a Shaoran, sabía que partió cumpliendo su deber, y eso le recordaba porque aceptó que el se casara con Sakura. Porque a pesar de todo no era ningún cobarde, sino un hombre verdadero.

Si, Touya lo reconocía. El mocoso es un hombre. No cabía ninguna duda… aunque por otro lado eso no lo satisfacía.

-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, hermanita. Ya no quiero que sufras más. Ese… chico volverá como lo prometió, y eso es porque el… el…-

-No hace falta que lo digas, hermano. Se lo que me quieres decir y te lo agradezco… aunque es muy gracioso verte tratando de decir algo que sabes que es verdad y que por eso te molesta tanto. Jijijiji.- y Sakura soltó una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Con que te parece gracioso? Bueno, debí esperar eso de un monstruo como tú.-

-¿A quien le dices monstruo?- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se arrojaba a su hermano para jalarle las orejas.

-Oye tú, ya deja… Ahhhh.-

Parecía que al menos en parte, la mansión Kinomoto regresaba a la normalidad. No sería fácil, pero la felicidad volvería a Sakura.

Dejamos un momento Sthepenson para viajar a otro sitio que esta lejos, muy lejos de nuestros amigos, hasta llegar a una ciudad grande y populosa. Un sitio cuyo edificio principal estaba coronado por una torre muy alta, alrededor de la cual flotaban cuatro rocas de forma ordenada y simétrica. Esta es Dalaran; la citadel violeta, la ciudad de los magos. Dentro de ese edificio los aspirantes a magos aprendían lo básico de sus habilidades, los magos estudiaban y aprendían sobre los misterios del mundo, siempre bajo la tutela del vigilante Kirin Tor.

Eriol había estado en meditación desde que llegó a Dalaran. El Kirin Tor había dado esas instrucciones, pero en el caso de Eriol no se trataba de una meditación ordinaria, sino de un tipo distinto que era llamado simplemente meditación de trascendencia. A diferencia de la meditación ordinaria, esta se basaba en enfocar la mente y el espíritu centrándose en algo que le fuera valioso al practicante, algo que le resulte importante. Se supone que al tener algo valioso que proteger, el poder físico, mental, espiritual y mágico aumentan exponencialmente. Por su naturaleza solo los magos más fuertes y mejor preparados la practican, ya que los novatos suelen perderse en sus pensamientos mas anhelados y nunca alcanzan ni lo más mínimo de su potencial. Claro que esto no se aplica a Eriol.

Después de todo ese tiempo, el finalmente salió de su cámara de meditación. No sabía si en verdad se había vuelto más fuerte, pero había confirmado algo que ya sospechaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Así que es cierto. Vaya. Es verdad lo que dicen respecto a que sobre el corazón no se manda. No esperaba… enamorarme de Tomoyo tan pronto, y muero de ansias por… confesárselo.-

Eriol pensaba en eso mientras recorría los pasillos de la citadel violeta para reportarse ante el Kirin Tor, tal y como le dijeron que lo hiciera cuando terminara con su meditación. Al entrar en el salón principal vio que había mucha agitación. Varios magos estaban hablando en grupos. Eriol no imaginaba de que pero para que hubiera tantos cuchicheos y murmullos en un sitio donde regularmente no se escucha ni al aire debía de tratarse de algo muy grave.

-Así que ya terminaste con tu meditación, muchacho.-

Eriol se volteó y dio una reverencia a su interlocutor. Se trataba de Eclerión. A sus casi 86 años era el archimago más sabio y poderoso de Dalaran y líder del Kirin Tor. Fue uno de los muchos profesores de Eriol y el que descubrió su talento innato para la magia. Por esa razón lo tomó como su protegido, esperando que algún día pueda tomar su lugar a la cabeza del Kirin Tor.

-Me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo, maestro.-

-A veces me gustaría que no fueras tan formal. Recuerda que aunque no estas aun dentro del Kirin Tor ya eres prácticamente un archimago como todos los aquí presentes y dentro de poco sesionarás junto a nosotros. Supongo que ahora te debes preguntar que es lo que nos tiene tan preocupados.-

-Así es, maestro. No es común que el Kirin Tor nos reúna con tanta premura y que nos manden a meditar en cuanto lleguemos.-

-La situación en que estamos tampoco es común. Es algo muy grave y ante lo cual estuvimos ciegos por un largo tiempo. No sabemos que tan mortal puede ser nuestra ceguera.-

"Para que un hombre tan poderoso y sabio como el maestro Eclerión diga eso, debe ser algo terrible."

Eriol estaba muy preocupado. ¿Qué podría ser así de grave?

-Supongo que recuerdas el incidente del Culto de los Condenados y el trigo envenenado. Verás… la tragedia no terminó con la muerte de Kel´thuzad. Tenemos reportes fidedignos de que los lugares donde el trigo fue almacenado son el punto focal de una especie de infección o mejor dicho, de plaga, que se extiende por el suelo, infectando lo que hay a su paso. Casas, animales, árboles, otras cosechas y tal parece que hasta… tumbas.-

-¿Tumbas?- preguntó Eriol asombrado, aunque su rostro empezaba a reflejar duda.

-Si, como lo oíste. Es la única explicación que tenemos para unos reportes extraños que dicen que aquellos que murieron envenenados están… saliendo de sus tumbas como muertos vivientes.-

Eriol no pudo evitar pensar si acaso el hombre mas poderoso de Dalaran, cuyas hazañas se decía eran legendarias, estaba siendo inevitablemente afectado por la senilidad.

-Señor, no se ofenda, pero siento que sus palabras caen en… pues en el ridículo. No supongo una forma de que los muertos salgan de sus tumbas así como así. Ni los más obscuros nigromantes podrían hacer eso.-

-Mi opinión inicial al respecto fue la misma que la tuya, muchacho, pero tenemos demasiadas pruebas que afirman lo que digo. No olvides que la plaga en el trigo fue obra de Kel´thuzad y que el era muy poderoso, pero sobre todo, no olvides que Kel´thuzad se entregó a la nigromancia. Esa es nuestra mayor prueba de que lo que esta sucediendo, sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con nigromancia en un nivel tan elevado que hasta resulta blasfemo.-

Eriol debía admitirlo; viéndolo así la suposición del maestro Eclerión se veía muy factible… demasiado.

Era bien sabido entre los magos que Kel´thuzad fue el mejor alumno de Eclerión y que era visto por muchos, tanto por su poder como por su sabiduría, como futuro líder del Kirin Tor. Solo tenía un defecto y uno muy grande: su amor a las artes obscuras. A eso se le sumó una gigantesca sed de poder y el resultado fue que la comunidad de magos fue exiliándolo de su seno poco a poco. Kel´thuzad partió de Dalaran y no se volvió a saber de el hasta que el Culto de los Condenados apareció con el como su guía. Eriol pensaba en que pasaría si la situación empeoraba.

El no lo sabía pero en ese momento un mensajero llegaba a Dalaran con la confirmación de sus terrores.

De vuelta a Sthepenson, los Kinomoto recién terminaban su desayuno. Sakura leía las tiras cómicas como era su costumbre, mientras que Touya no había tocado la primera plana. Estaba tan feliz de que su hermana estuviera con el a la mesa que prefirió verla desayunar. Ahora se preparaba a leer. Después de algunos instantes de lectura Touya dejó de hacerlo. No podía seguir leyendo; no con sus ojos llenos de terror. Ahora comprendía porque habían llamado a Shaoran para que volviera a la capital.

-¿Pasa algo hermano? No escucho que le cambies a las páginas.-

Touya no sabía que hacer. Por un lado si le mostraba eso a Sakura ella vería que la partida de Shaoran tenía un motivo y resultaba inevitable, pero por otro no quería que sufriera mas, cosa que sucedería si leía la gaceta.

-Hermano, dime que pasa.-

-Sakura, en la primera plana viene una noticia que explica porque mandaron llamar a tu novio.-

Sakura se emocionó y quiso levantarse para leer, pero Touya la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-No quisiera que lo leyeras. Es algo… que se que te hará llorar. Dejaré que tú lo decidas. Es tú novio y tienes derecho a saber porque no es tu esposo en este momento, pero se que no te gustará.-

Dicho esto Touya se levantó y fue a sentarse a la sala. Sakura se movió a la gaceta. Titubeo un poco, pero recordando que se prometió ser fuerte se acercó aunque despacio. Esto fue lo que leyó.

"_El pueblo costero de Derrigan fue completamente destruido. No hay un solo sobreviviente. Observaciones hechas en el lugar muestran que el sitio fue el escenario de una feroz batalla entre sus pobladores y alguna fuerza invasora. De los peritajes hechos por miembros del ejército se han descubierto algunos hechos. El principal es que los pobladores no pudieron resistir por mucho tiempo a lo que se ha asumido fue un ataque sorpresivo en masa, y que no parece haber un solo cadáver que parezca no ser del pueblo. Además muchos de los cuerpos presentaban un grado muy avanzado de descomposición. Eso ha llevado a suponer que los invasores profanaron las tumbas del cementerio para usar los cuerpos como arma intimidatoria. Sin embargo al examinarse las tumbas profanadas los peritos se mostraron extrañados ya que parecían haber sido abiertas desde dentro. A esto se agregan testimonios de granjeros que viven a 17 kilómetros de Derrigan y que dicen haber escuchado ruidos como si una multitud de gente se moviera por el camino. Dicen que al asomarse por sus ventanas vieron una multitud de lo que parecían ser muertos vivientes marchando en desorden rumbo al pueblo de Khar. Al momento del cierre de impresión no se sabía de la situación en Khar o si el ejercito ha confirmado esos rumores, pero de ser así, sin duda estarían relacionados con el virtualmente extinto Culto de los Condenados y serían el inicio de una grave crisis para Lordaeron."_

Sakura empezó a sollozar al leer eso y una vez que terminó fue con Touya. Al verla el le dijo. -Llora todo lo que quieras, hermanita. Hazlo con confianza.-

Sakura se dejó caer en su hermano y este la abrazó. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuerpo de su hermana que ahora lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, temerosa del destino de Shaoran.

De vuelta a Dalaran vemos que el mensajero ha entregado su mensaje y ahora el Kirin Tor se ha vuelto un sitio lleno de desorden y de terror.

El mensaje era muy simple en verdad y eso era lo más aterrador: Khar había sido asaltado y destruido por hordas de muertos vivientes. No solo se trataba de los que venían desde Derrigan, sino que del cementerio local se levantaron muchos mas. El mensaje había sido enviado de urgencia por un mago a través de su aprendiz.

Entre otras cosas mencionaba algo de importancia capital: muchos de los muertos vivientes eran gente del culto que se sabía había consumido voluntariamente el trigo envenenado y muchos más eran victimas probadas de ese mal.

Lo más aterrador era que algunos tenían un mínimo de conciencia; la suficiente como para decir palabras como _"Esta… es la… vida pro… metida por… el amo…"_ o una mas aterradora…

_"Esta… es la… voluntad del… Rey __Lich."_

El griterío y el desorden reinaban en el gran salón. Solo una persona pudo poner orden en ese sitio.

-¡SILENCIO!-

Todos los magos en la sala guardaron silencio ante la orden de Eclerión.

-Miembros del Kirin Tor, hermanos y hermanas hechiceros. Estamos en una situación mucho mas grave de la que suponíamos. Tal parece que el Culto de los Condenados fue el inicio de algo que es mucho más terrible de lo que pensamos al inicio. Los planes de Kel´thuzad son mucho más profundos y escabrosos de lo que pensamos en un inicio, y ahora debemos agregar un nuevo factor. Después de escuchar el mensaje que se nos ha dado, he llegado a la conclusión de que la voz que Kel´thuzad decía escuchar; ese tal "Ner´zhul" es algo real y que es quien estuvo detrás de la plaga y del culto todo este tiempo. Nosotros ahora deberemos encaminar nuestros esfuerzos para investigar todo lo que exista al respecto de ese Ner´zhul y sus planes para así poder destruirlos juntos. Además nosotros estaremos prestos para actuar en el mismo campo de batalla si se hace necesario. Si el momento llega, los magos de Dalaran pelearan contra ese abominable mal. ¡Así se ha dicho y así se hará!-

Después de eso los magos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Eriol se encontraba muy preocupado. Una situación grave se había vuelto desastrosa. No imaginaba lo que podría suceder y temía por el futuro de Dalaran, de Lordaeron y además, temía por una persona que se había vuelto el centro de su vida.

Dos días después en Sthepenson, Sakura se encontraba caminando rumbo al mercado. Era la segunda vez que salía de su casa desde esa mañana. Primero había ido a casa de Tomoyo para informales tanto a ella como a Chiharu de que ya se sentía un poco mejor. Tomoyo había invitado a Chiharu a que se quedara en su casa después de que Yamazaki se fue. Chiharu intentó negarse argumentando que sería demasiado y que mejor se quedaría en la posada del pueblo, pero ya conocemos a Tomoyo. Cuando ella dice algo, no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión. Sakura se mostraba fuerte, aunque no podía evitar llorar mucho, no solo por lo que sucedió, sino porque recordaba la nota en la gaceta y eso le hacía temer por la integridad de Shaoran. Pronto, sin embargo, ella recuperaba su temple y se decía que Shaoran volvería a ella, tarde o temprano. Sabía que al final todo saldrá bien; esa siempre ha sido su frase mágica y nunca le ha fallado.

Después de comprar algunas legumbres, carne y algo de pan, Sakura decidió pasar un momento al jardín de la plaza central del pueblo. Era un lindo sitio para descansar. Con una fuente, muchos árboles y varias bancas que rodeaban el lugar. La plaza estaba a la mitad del pueblo, prácticamente como una glorieta. Sakura tomó asiento en una de las bancas que daban a la calle. En la paz de ese sitio se puso a pensar en aquello que le había sido arrebatado; en lo que ahora estaba lejos de su alcance.

"Lo que hubiera deseado mas es que al menos nos hubiéramos casado. Que si el partía, supiera que ya era suya no solo en alma, sino en cuerpo. Shaoran, te extraño." Y Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. No quería romper en llanto como lo hacía en casa. Quería ver si lograba retener esas lágrimas en sus ojos, y si le resultaba imposible iría al lugar secreto que ella compartía con Shaoran. Allí podría llorar hasta desahogarse por completo, o al menos por ese día.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que crecía poco a poco. De hecho, todos los que estaban en la plaza lo notaron. Era el sonido de varios caballos que avanzaban juntos. Finalmente aparecieron los caballos y quienes los montaban. Eran cuatro jinetes que iban vestidos elegantemente, tras de ellos venían dos coches en los que iba una gran cantidad de equipaje. De inmediato apareció una gran berlina tirada por ocho caballos y escoltada por otros cuatro jinetes. Tenía adornos dorados y estaba pintada de azul rey. En las puertas estaba grabado en relieve un escudo de armas que denotaba a quien pertenecía, aunque por deducción, se trataba de alguien muy importante. Sakura alzó su rostro y vio la berlina con todos los detalles ya descritos, aunque pronto bajó de nuevo su mirada pues ella tenía algo mucho más importante en que pensar.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de todo ese aparato de viaje detenerse abruptamente. Sakura escuchó el ruido que se hizo sin alzar de nuevo su mirada. Después se escuchó como si una puerta se abriera a lo lejos. Enseguida ella escuchó como si unos pasos suaves se acercaran a ella, hasta que vio un par de pies que se detenían a su lado. Intrigada porque alguien se hubiera acercado tanto a ella levantó su mirada poco a poco. Al irla subiendo notó el elegante calzado que llevaba quien estaba a su lado. Vio que su traje era muy elegante. Usaba una casaca roja que llevaba bordados que indudablemente eran de oro. De un bolsillo salía una cadena hecha igualmente de oro y cuando llegó al rostro vio que se trataba de un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules y dorada cabellera lacia.

-Disculpe, señorita por este atrevimiento.- dijo el joven. -Pero es que al verla desde mi berlina supe que había visto a un ángel que bajó del cielo, y debo decir que se trata de un ángel de belleza sin igual.-

-¿Eso cree? Muchas gracias.- respondió Sakura cortésmente, aunque era obvio en su tono de voz que solo lo hizo por cortesía.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que me presente. Mi nombre es Michaelo Di Fonsio, hijo del Gran Duque de Fonsio, y vengo desde la capital, Lordaeron por… ciertos asuntos que tienen que ver con mi seguridad. Es un placer conocerla, señorita…-

-Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto.- Sakura se levantó un momento para dar una sencilla reverencia.

-Ah, Sakura. Un bello nombre en verdad. Los ángeles deben cantarlo en sus celestiales coros.-

-Agradezco su cumplido, joven, pero preferiría que me llamara Kinomoto, por favor.-

El chico puso una expresión de sorpresa, mezclada con decepción. Se veía que era un chico que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de respuestas.

-Tal parece, señorita, que ni mi nombre ni mi apellido o el título de mi familia le impresiona en lo más mínimo, aunque creo entenderlo. Este sitio esta muy lejos de algún sitio que pudiéramos llamar… civilizado.- dijo Michaelo con una expresión burlona.

-No me gustó la forma en que se expresó de nuestro pueblo. Yo nací aquí, al igual que todos los que estamos en este sitio, y aunque no estamos tan cerca de alguna ciudad grande, créame que ello no significa que seamos unos burdos campesinos.-

Sakura estaba molesta. Nunca había oído esas palabras de alguien de fuera.

-Veo que mis comentarios la han molestado. Bueno, propongo que a manera de disculpa, acepte subir a mi vehículo y allí deje que le invite una taza de té. Después de eso charlaremos un poco y quien sabe, tal vez pueda mostrarle mi dormitorio y allí… jugaremos un poco.-

PAF.

Toda la gente de la plaza volteo a ver lo que sucedía, ya que la bofetada que Sakura le dio a Michaelo se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-No… no lo puedo creer.- se decía el joven aristócrata en voz baja.

-¿Cómo es posible que me haya abofeteado?-

Sakura lo miraba con la mano derecha enrojecida y una mirada llena de ira y desprecio.

-No se que clase de mujer creyó que soy yo, pero por si sus ojos están tan ciegos que no lo notó se lo diré. Soy una mujer decente, de muy buena educación, no una cortesana cualquiera que entrará al lecho del primer pelagatos que se cruce en mi camino. Mi familia quizás no sea tan noble ni tenga tantos "titulitos" como la suya, pero al menos tiene decencia; decencia que usted, como he notado, no solo no tiene, sino que mas bien jamás la ha conocido. No quiero volverlo a ver. Me da tanto asco.-

Michaelo estaba sorprendido. Nunca, nunca ninguna mujer lo había rechazado de esa forma. Lo habían… si… lo habían humillado.

-Cómo… como se atreve… ¿Como te atreves a decirme esas cosas, estúpida? Te estoy ofreciendo más riquezas de las que hayas visto antes en tu vida.-

Sakura había dado ya la media vuelta. Ignoraba las palabras de ese gusano, porque a ella las simples palabras no la herirían.

-No te he dicho que te vayas, mujerzuela.- dijo Michaelo sujetándola con brusquedad por el hombro.

Sakura reaccionó de inmediato dándole un codazo en el abdomen, luego le dio un taconazo en el pie y finalmente le dio un puñetazo con el otro brazo para dejarlo sin aire.

-Nunca, y escúchelo bien: NUNCA se vuelva a acercar a mí. ¿Entiende? Es usted la persona más asquerosa y repugnante que he conocido. El solo verlo… incluso el haberlo tocado para golpearlo… me hace sentir sucia, como si hubiera pisado estiércol. No se me acerque de nuevo, animal. Sepa además que no estoy sola. Soy una mujer comprometida en matrimonio y como tal tengo a mi prometido para apoyarme. Ya no quiero hablar más con usted. Me dan ganas de vomitar de seguir tan cerca de su desagradable presencia.- y dicho eso Sakura se marchó a paso veloz.

-No… no creas que has visto lo último de mí, miserable. Yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo y lo que deseo es a ti. Ya veras como pronto vienes arrastrándote a mí suplicando entrar en mi cama. Lo verás.-

Sakura alcanzó a escuchar eso y aceleró su paso. Cuando hubo llegado a una calle solitaria, ella se soltó a llorar con fuerza. Había soportado demasiado. Entre sus sollozos se escuchaba un nombre; una plegaria.

-Shaoran… como te necesito. Vuelve a mi, amor. Vuelve pronto… mi Shaoran.-

En ese momento, nos trasladamos a la capital del reino.Shaoran había descendido del carruaje que lo llevó a el y a Yamazaki de vuelta. Mientras Yamazaki se dirigía al restaurante de los padres de Chiharu para explicarles lo que pasó, Shaoran fue a reportarse a su cuartel y de allí se dirigió a la sala de armas, tal y como se le indico para que se le explicara el porque del llamado.

Allí, Shaoran se enteraría de lo que ha estado sucediendo en estos días, así como de lo ocurrido después de la caída de Derrigan.

El se enteraría de que las filas de muertos vivientes habían estado creciendo casi exponencialmente, que cada víctima de la plaga inicial estaba volviéndose un elemento mas de ese infernal ejercito y que la plaga se extendía como una mancha abominable por el suelo que pisaban los muertos vivientes.

También sabría sobre dos cosas que eran perturbadoras: el lugar donde habían sepultado los restos de Kel´thuzad fue atacado y su tumba profanada, y varios reportes que indicaban sobre ciertos barcos que al parecer venían desde Northrend y estaban acercándose a la costa norte, hundiendo a cuanto barco se cruzaba en su camino. Eso daba pie a la suposición de que la amenaza que estaba por venir tenía su origen desde el continente helado, la tumba de hielo, y de las sospechas de los magos de que si en verdad existía Ner´zhul, tendría su base allí.

Shaoran no lo sabía aun y no tenía interés en enterarse. Solo tenía un interés, algo llenaba su mente, algo por lo que en las noches que duró su viaje soltó varias lágrimas.

Si, Shaoran lloraba por Sakura; lloraba por no estar ahora a su lado, por no ser ya su marido. Nadie lo vio hacer esto. Ni Yamazaki ni el mensajero que el rey envió, pero el que nadie te vea llorar, no significa que no lo hagas.

Aun ahora mientras caminaba a la sala de armas, el derramaba algunas lágrimas por su flor de cerezo.

-Sakura, te extraño. Te necesito. Dame fuerzas para soportar lo que sea que me tenga enfrente el destino; para volver a tú lado, mi Sakura.-

Shaoran se decía eso mientras enjugaba sus ojos al entrar a la sala de armas.

Continuará…

Saludos a todos mis lectores. Me retrasé un poco, pero ya estoy aquí y ustedes tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Se que muchos pensarán porque no le di a Shaoran mayor participación. Bueno, eso es porque lo veremos mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora buscaba dar a conocer mas de los problemas que nuestros héroes enfrentarán a partir de ahora, y como ven no son pocos. Por un lado vemos que lo que inició como un culto esta evolucionando a algo aun mas grave; algo que pondrá en riesgo a todo el reino, pero eso no se compara con la carga que Sakura tendrá que soportar desde ahora. Como han visto el personaje que abordó a Sakura de esa forma tan grosera es un personaje que cree ex profeso para esta historia. La verdad deseo que lo odien y por eso no podía emplear a algún conocido como Yukito o Yue, que aparecerán en su momento. Eso es seguro. Y creanme cuando les digo que no hemos visto lo último de ese muchacho. De verdad lo odiarán cuando acabe esto. Como siempre he leído cada uno de sus reviews y los responderé por los medios que ya conocemos.

Ah, un último detalle. Los de la página han agregado la opción de que cada escritor inicie una especie de foro. Creo que la mayoría saben como trabajan los foros. Lo menciono porque estoy pensando en crear uno. Jejejeje. Vaya modestia la mía. Si decido hacerlo lo sabrán. Mientras eso sucede les daré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo. Shaoran empezará a salir a algunas misiones que implican luchar contra el enemigo no muerto, y en ellas arriesgará su integridad, y Sakura tendrá que soportar más del acoso de Michaelo, pero claro que no estará sola. Para eso esta su hermano mayor. Bueno, nos vemos después. Cuídense mucho y en estas fechas tan especiales es mi mayor deseo que la pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos. Nos veremos de nuevo en el 2006. Hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los murmullos se dejaban oír por los pasillos de los cuarteles. Claro, la situación era grave, pero nadie imaginó que esos extremos. La mayor parte del norte de Lordaeron estaba ya en manos de lo que se había dado por llamar "El Azote de los muertos vivientes." La plaga se extendía a un ritmo muy acelerado y ya había algunos reportes, aunque muy vagos, de que habían empezado a aparecer extrañas edificaciones en áreas controladas por el Azote. Estos reportes no estaban confirmados pues la mayoría de los encargados de reunir información no regresaban. Además ya era un hecho que varios barcos habían traído refuerzos desde Northrend, reforzando los números del Azote, que aun seguía en crecimiento entre la gente afectada por la plaga. El mayor temor era perder Stratholme; la ciudad de mayor importancia del norte y único obstáculo entre el Azote y la capital. En ella se encontraba acuartelada la división norte del ejército, cuya fuerza solo era superada por la división central. Si esa línea de defensa caía, la capital quedaría lista para ser destruida.

Ese era el tema de conversación entre los caballeros que salían de la sala de armas. Todos comentaban sobre las acciones que se tomarían a partir de ahora, aunque el más angustiado era Shaoran, y por una muy buena razón. Si al entrar en la sala trataba de disimular las lágrimas que aun inundaban sus ojos, ahora trataba de disimular el terror que sentía de que su Sakura quedara expuesta a ese horror. El solo imaginarla como una muerta en vida le llenaba de un miedo atroz.

"Nunca dejaré que eso suceda. Juré protegerte, mi vida, y lo haré cueste lo que cueste."

Aun se sentía herido por la forma en que lo apartaron del lado de su amada, pero ahora estaba convencido de que a pesar de todo no había otra salida. La única forma en que podría protegerla es justo donde lo enviarían: al frente de batalla.

El y otros 39 caballeros se integrarían al 8° batallón de la división central que partiría ese mismo día rumbo al norte como una avanzada para fortalecer la vigilancia en la región. Su misión sería por lo mientras de refuerzo y defensa, con patrullajes en ciertos sectores, y solo si se hacía necesario iría al frente para el combate. Si había una buena noticia en todo eso es que Yamazaki estaba adscrito a ese batallón. "Al menos lo tendré de compañía. Será un consuelo, aunque mínimo."

Shaoran había estado caminando todo este tiempo a las caballerizas. Necesitaba ver a su compañero más fiel en la batalla.

-Veo que te atendieron muy bien mientras salí, amigo.-

Shaoran se dirigía a un magnífico caballo de color negro azabache que se llamaba "Relámpago de la noche", aunque Shaoran le llamaba simplemente "Relámpago."

-Te ves tan brioso y vivaz como siempre. Si supieras lo que me pasó tal vez te desanimaría como a mí… pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, amigo. Partiremos a defender al reino, pero sobre todo a defender a la mujer que amo.-

Después de eso le dio una zanahoria, le encargó a los mozos de las caballerizas que lo dejaran listo para partir, fue a sus habitaciones a recoger algunas cosas y de allí fue a que le pusieran su armadura. Finalmente Shaoran y los demás caballeros que fueron asignados al 8° batallón partieron a su encuentro. Pudo ver de nueva cuenta a Yamazaki pero no pudieron intercambiar palabras. El batallón partió de inmediato. Sería un viaje de tres días y no había tiempo que perder. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo ganado por el Azote.

Al día siguiente en Sthepenson, vemos a un Touya muy preocupado aun. Cuando Sakura salió al mercado se veía más o menos animada, y cuando la vio regresar muy alterada y encerrándose de nuevo en su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, deseó dos cosas: poder buscar las palabras adecuadas para consolar a su hermanita querida y retorcerle el cuello a Shaoran hasta escuchar un crujido. Al menos no estuvo encerrada tanto tiempo pues salió a cenar, pero el amanecer del nuevo día no había mejorado el ánimo de ella… ni el de Touya.

"Si vuelvo a ver a ese mocoso sabrá quien soy yo. La pobre llegó tan alterada que hasta la canasta de las compras olvidó en la calle."

El único consuelo de Touya es que el desayuno había sido normal. El le hizo una broma a Sakura y ella le respondió arrojándole un pastelillo justo entre los ojos. Lo normal. Sin embargo eso no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Siendo honestos, Touya no tenía deseos de ver a nadie más que a su hermana. En eso pensaba cuando la campanilla anunciaba a alguien fuera de su casa.

"Justo lo que necesitaba. Otra persona."

Touya se levantó del sillón diciendo -Yo abriré.- y llegó a la puerta. Nada mas la abrió y un joven lo saludó muy cortésmente.

-Muy buenos días, joven, y disculpe la molestia. ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Kinomoto?-

-Si, así es.- respondió Touya en un tono amable, pero no por eso menos cortante.

-Verá, soy nuevo en su pequeño y apacible pueblecito y ayer tuve el delicioso gusto de conocer a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.-

-¿En verdad? Ella no me dijo nada de eso. En realidad no creo que hablemos de la misma persona. Ella no habla con desconocidos.-

-Es verdad, fui yo quien inició la plática y ella respondió de muy buen gusto. Una jovencita de un hermoso carácter, opacado solo por su belleza escultural.-

El escuchar esas palabras hacía que la sangre de Touya hirviera. Ahora resulta que no solo el mocoso estaba tras su hermanita, sino también un jovencito que se veía bastante petulante.

-Perdone mis malos modales. No me he presentado aun. Soy Michaelo di Fonsi, hijo del Gran Duque de Fonsi. Es un placer conocerlo-

-El placer es todo suyo.- respondió Touya como solo el sabe hacerlo.

-Ejem, bueno. La razón que me trajo a su humilde morada fue poder solicitar permiso para conversar de nuevo con la señorita Kinomoto, si no es mucha molestia.-

-Disculpe mis palabras, pero la verdad es que si es molestia.-

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Michaelo con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Llega usted a mi casa esperando que deje que mi hermana menor hable con una persona que conoció apenas ayer. Creerá que soy un tonto o algo así. Mi hermana no es el tipo de persona que deja que un desconocido le haga plática un día y que espera verlo en su domicilio al siguiente.-

A estas alturas el rostro de Michaelo apenas y podía disimular su frustración e ira.

-Y además de eso, mi hermana es una mujer felizmente comprometida con un hombre que ha demostrado su amor por ella en más de una ocasión y que nunca se comportó como usted lo hace. Llega y espera que por su nombre o su lindo rostro deje que entre a MI hogar para ver a MI hermana. Definitivamente para ser una broma, ni es muy buena y si de muy mal gusto.-

-Si tan solo permitiera que ella y yo habláramos a solas en su pórtico vería que no hay ningún problema.-

-Parece que no entendió nada de lo que quise decir. Tendré que ser un poco más directo. ¡Lárguese!-

El pedante joven ya no ocultaba mas la ira que lo envolvía.

-¿Es que usted no sabe quien soy yo?-

-Claro que se quien es. El nombre y el título de su familia no me son desconocidos y aun así me importa muy poco la opinión de alguien que llega con una actitud como la suya. Aun si se tratara del mismo príncipe, yo le respondería de la misma forma. Váyase de una buena vez y no regrese.-

-¿Qué pasa, hermano? Para todo tienes que discutir con la gente. Eso es muy vergonzoso para… para…-

Sakura había aparecido a tres metros de la puerta. Creía que su hermano estaba despedazando a algún pobre vendedor de puerta en puerta, pero cuando vio quien era se quedó muda de la impresión.

-Nos volvemos a ver, señorita Sakura.- dijo Michaelo cortésmente, pero sin ocultar una expresión en su mirada que causo un enorme asco en Sakura. Ya saben, como cuando notas que alguien te esta desnudando con la mirada… algo que Touya notó al instante.

-DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VOLVERLO A VER. ¡LARGUESE!- y Sakura se alejó corriendo de allí.

Touya se aprestó a cerrar la puerta para alcanzarla, pero en ese instante Michaelo intentó entrar a la casa diciendo. -Oh, no. No te me escaparás esta vez.-

Entonces sintió una mano muy fuerte sujetándole el hombro y haciéndolo retroceder para luego ver un puño impactándose en su rostro.

Touya, sin decir nada, le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo mandó como a tres metros de distancia. Michaelo ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Se quedó completamente aturdido y sin levantarse. Cuando pudo reaccionar, sintió el dolor del feroz golpe y también sintió como si algunos de sus perfectos dientes se hubieran aflojado.

-Maldito campesino de porquería. ¡Pagaras por esto! No tienes idea de con quien te metiste.-

-¿Y eso me importa? Las influencias de su familia no sirven aquí. Solo agradezca que me contuviera. ¡AHORA LARGO!- y Touya cerró la puerta de golpe.

Touya entró corriendo a buscar a su hermanita, ignorando los gritos y maldiciones del maltrecho gusano que yacía fuera de su casa. Touya no tuvo que buscarla. Sakura estaba en la cocina, sollozando por la desagradable impresión.

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó ayer, cierto?-

Sakura respondió con un muy ligero movimiento de cabeza. Touya se acercó a su linda hermanita y la abrazó muy dulcemente.

-Sakura, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Estoy aquí para protegerte. Si ese gusano te molestó ayer, me lo hubieras dicho.-

-Discúlpame… sniff… hermano. Es que… ya no quería preocuparte más… sniff. Has estado muy angustiado por mi y ya no quería… preocuparte mas.-

Sakura sintió como el abrazo de su hermano se hacía aun mas fuerte. Se sentía tan cálido y tibio. Un verdadero refugio para su pobre y herido corazón. (N de autor: Invito a mis apreciadas lectoras a que se imaginen en el lugar de Sakura. Un poco de fanservice de mi parte. Jeje.)

-Escucha, Sakura. Preocuparme por ti no es molestia ni nada de eso. Puede que se escuche raro, pero me gusta hacerlo. Eres mi hermana menor; lo único que me queda de familia. Te quiero mucho, hermanita, y mientras lo siga haciendo seguiré preocupándome por ti.-

-Hermano.- y nuestra Sakura se soltó a llorar entre los brazos de Touya.

-Solo algo más, hermanita. Si ese tipo o algún otro se te acerca de una forma grosera, por favor, avísame. Podré hacerme cargo de eso.-

-Esta bien, te lo prometo… sniff. No te ocultaré cosas como esa nunca más.-

-Y no olvides que eso incluye a tú prometido.-

-Que cosas dices, hermano. Mi Shaoran nunca me haría algo así.- y Sakura siguió llorando en el regazo de Touya, mientras el trataba de tranquilizarse. Aun seguía muy molesto, no solo por lo que acababa de pasar, sino porque eso le hizo recordar a Shaoran. Le hizo pensar que sin duda el era un mucho mejor hombre, mas noble y mas caballeroso y que sin duda habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado allí… y eso no lo hacía feliz.

"El solo pensar en las virtudes del mocoso me da nauseas."

Un poco más tarde se escuchó de nuevo la campanilla. Touya fue a abrir de nueva cuenta. No fuera a ser que ese despreciable ser siguiera ahí. Solo la prudencia evitó que abriera la puerta lanzando toda clase de improperios, pues quienes estaban a la puerta eran Tomoyo y Chiharu que venían a ver a Sakura. Touya las invitó a pasar, las acomodó en la sala y les dijo que esperaran un momento en lo que Sakura bajaba de su habitación.

Cuando vieron a Sakura notaron lo deprimida que estaba. Preguntaron si podían ayudar de alguna forma y ella contestó que no hacía falta; que ella trataba de darse fuerzas para no sumirse en la tristeza. Pronto las tres se abrazaron juntas y se dieron valor. Después de todo ellas padecían del mismo mal. Finalmente Sakura se animó a hablar y les contó sobre la desagradable experiencia que vivió en estos dos días.

-Uggggghhhhhhh. Pero que tipo más insufrible. ¡Si me hubiera hecho eso a mi le habría dado de patadas en ya saben donde hasta hacerlo cantar como niña!-

-Chiharu, como dices esas cosas.- respondió Tomoyo muy sonrojada.

-Bien, me excedí un poco al decir donde le patearía, pero no me negarán que eso le serviría para no meterse con una jamás.-

-Pues si te lo creo, amiga, pero… como que exageraste un poquito.- dijo Sakura también algo sonrojada.

-Será que ya me ha tocado que dos que tres zoquetes se han querido propasar conmigo en el restaurante de mis padres y que les he hecho dos que tres cositas. Vieran que uno descaradamente me pellizcó atrás. Yo le devolví al favor clavándole un tenedor en la mano. Se fue gritando. Jajajaja. Aprendió su lección y jamás volvió.-

-Se ve que no eres de las que te dejas, Chiharu.-

-Una tiene que saber como defenderse en estos días. Mira a Sakura. Se ve tan dulce e inocente y bien que puede dejar a un tarado de esos en el suelo.-

Sakura se sonrojó bastante.

-No fue nada. Además solo hice lo que Shaoran me enseñó. Nada más. Ah, Shaoran, como te extraño.-

El ambiente volvió a tensarse por un momento. A pesar de todo, las chicas tenían varias preocupaciones.

-No de nuevo, por favor. Creí que íbamos a tratar de consolarnos un poco. Estando juntas nos daríamos fuerzas para no romper en llanto. No he dormido bien desde que Takashi partió. A veces temo que pase lo peor… sniff. Entonces recuerdo su sonrisa, sus ojitos medio cerrados y sus mentiras y sus bromas. Eso me anima, pero no basta… sniff.-

Sakura y Chiharu volvieron a abrazarse mientras enjugaban sus lágrimas mutuamente. Tomoyo se les acercó y las abrazó también mientras les decía. -Tranquilas, mis amigas. Todo saldrá bien. Yo lo se. Ellos volverán. Juntas podremos salir adelante y cuando vuelvan verán a un grupo de chicas muy fuertes y ansiosas de amor.-

Sakura y Chiharu miraron con mucha ternura a Tomoyo y le dieron las gracias.

-No se como seguiría adelante sin ti, Tomoyo.-

-Y yo no se como es que pude vivir sin ustedes antes.-

Sakura y Tomoyo rieron ante el comentario de Chiharu y se quedaron abrazadas un rato mas. Algo que ni Chiharu ni Sakura notaron fue que Tomoyo sufría como ellas y nuestra amiga de ojos de amatista solo tenía una cosa en mente.

"Por favor, regresa pronto a mi, Eriol. No me puedo mentir más. Te amo y deseo que vuelvas a mi con bien."

"Tomoyo" pensaba Eriol en ese mismo instante, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, a pesar de los varios miles de kilómetros que los separaban.

Eriol se encontraba encabezando a un grupo de magos e investigadores que reunían información en una zona afectada por la plaga. Llevaban ya 30 minutos o más de caminata dentro de ese suelo maldito y seco donde la vegetación lucía marrón y podrida. Hasta los árboles se veían putrefactos. Cuando habían llegado a donde comenzaba la infección del suelo los caballos se negaron a seguir y huyeron aterrorizados, derribando incluso a dos expertos jinetes, pero eso no debía detenerlos. Debían obtener la mayor información posible tanto de la plaga como del Azote, incluso si algunos no regresaban vivos.

"Esa es nuestra responsabilidad y nuestro deber." se decía Eriol mientras caminaban por ese sitio retorcido y siniestro. Unos pocos minutos mas de caminata y habían llegado a lo que quedaba de un pueblo.

Muchas de las casas estaban reducidas a cenizas, otras más derruidas por completo y algunas paredes tenían grandes manchas de sangre.

-Esto es… horrible.- dijo una joven aprendiz mientras otros mas volvían el estomago del asco.

-Y no es más que la punta del iceberg.- agregó Eriol.

Conforme se adentraban más en el pueblo, más horrores veían. Cuerpos pudriéndose en las calles, algunos despedazados y varios más ya en los huesos. De repente se escuchó un ruido. Eriol hizo una seña de que nadie hiciera ruido. El y otros 4 magos se adelantaron un poco y se ocultaron tras unos escombros. Frente a ellos, como a 7 metros de distancia vieron pasar a 2 hombres encapuchados. Decidieron no seguirlos más que con la mirada para no dejar solos a los aprendices e investigadores. Desde donde estaban no perderían mucho detalle de a donde fueran. Pero los encapuchados no fueron muy lejos.

Allí, justo en esa calle uno de los encapuchados alzó los brazos como elevando una plegaria y al instante una luz verde muy brillante apareció. Cuando la luz se disipó lo suficiente, Eriol y los magos vieron como si unas garras aparecieran en el suelo rodeadas de un círculo de luz verde. No tenían idea de lo que significaba hasta que el otro encapuchado habló.

-El edifico pronto estará invocado. Vayamos al otro punto a invocar el que sigue. ¡Nuestras vidas por Ner´zhul!-

Eriol estaba impresionado. "Entonces es verdad lo de los extraños edificios. Pero nunca habríamos imaginado que no los construyen, sino que los invocan. Ese Ner´zhul debe ser mucho mas poderoso de lo que imaginamos."

Eriol ya había decidido que era hora de volver y reportar lo que habían visto, cuando escuchó varios gritos desde donde estaba el resto del grupo. Cuando el y los magos llegaron al sitio, vieron como varios de los cadáveres y los esqueletos estaban atacando al grupo.

Ya un chico había sido asesinado, a otro lo estaban devorando y una jovencita había sido decapitada. Los demás luchaban como podían, pero no era suficiente. Los magos que iban con Eriol se lanzaron al ataque. Uno de ellos recitó unas palabras y varios de los cadáveres ambulantes quedaron atrapados en bloques de hielo. Otro sacó una vara y concentrándose descargó una esfera de energía que redujo a otros de los muertos vivientes a cenizas. El tercero recitaba hechizos curativos de alto nivel para sanar a los heridos y el cuarto hizo una recitación y llevó sus manos al suelo, provocando que la tierra bajo varios de los muertos se levantara como estacas y empalara a los muertos. No hubo necesidad de que Eriol usara sus poderes.

-Todo listo. No fue tan difícil.-

-No deberíamos confiarnos. Estamos mucho mas adentro de los terrenos del Azote de lo que pensábamos. Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la base. ¿Cierto, maestro Eriol?-

-Si, eso debemos hacer. Hay que reportar lo que hemos visto y debemos recuperar fuerzas. Aunque… aun no me acostumbro a que me digan "maestro."-

-Si. Se oye raro que me dirija así a un chico 8 años menor que yo, pero debo decir que me da gusto estar con usted.-

-Eso es agradable, porque pronto estarán juntos en la misma tumba.-

Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho esas palabras. Se trataba de un hechicero, pero no era un hechicero de Dalaran. Llevaba una túnica roja con dagas en el cinto y un cráneo de carnero en la cabeza. Junto a el había otro hechicero vestido de la misma forma.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo uno de los magos que estaban junto a Eriol.

-Alguna vez fuimos fieles servidores del amo Kel´thuzad, y ahora servimos al gran Ner´zhul. Somos los agentes de la plaga, los portadores de la miseria y el dolor. Somos los que les mostraremos la otra vida que otorga el Rey Lich.-

-Pamplinas. No son más que magos traidores que escaparon a la tutela del Kirin Tor. Son basura.-

-Ja. Ese ridículo consejo de fracasados no es nada. Son ciegos y buscan que esa ceguera se extienda a otros. No les dejan alcanzar su potencial total, mientras el amo Kel´thuzad nos prometió un poder más allá de lo imaginado y lo cumplió. Pronto ustedes estarán acompañándonos, si aceptan unírsenos ahora. El Rey Lich siempre busca nuevos servidores.-

-Nunca nos rebajaremos a eso. No venderemos nuestras almas como ustedes.-

-Ah. El prodigio de Dalaran habla. Eriol Hiragizawa, hubieras sido tan poderoso como el amo Kel´thuzad; tal vez te llamaríamos "amo" como a el, pero ahora solo serás un muerto mas bajo nuestro mando.- y movieron los báculos que portaban.

Al instante aquellos que habían sido asesinados por los muertos hace un momento se levantaron listos para atacar al grupo. Intentaron acercarse, pero los cuatro magos los mantenían a raya con esferas de energía. Aun no recuperaban sus fuerzas para nuevos hechizos. Fue Eriol el que actuó finalmente.

-Escúchenme, fuerzas de la naturaleza. Escúchenme y traigan los vientos del helado norte. Que su furia helada se descargue contra nuestros enemigos. Vengan, lanzas de hielo. ¡Venga la ventisca!-

Y sobre los nigromantes empezaron a caer varias lanzas de hielo que en segundos habían derrotado a los magos perversos. Eriol creyó que eso bastaría para que los cadáveres perdieran la magia que los animaba, pero eso no pasó. Los otros magos seguían luchando contra los muertos vivientes.

-Jejeje. ¿Sorprendido, mocoso?- dijo uno de los nigromantes mientras agonizaba. -Es nuestra magia la que los anima, pero es la del gran Ner´zhul la que los mantiene animados. Claro, se convertirán en polvo en unos minutos porque nosotros los animamos, pero no pasará lo mismo con los que son reanimados por la plaga, que es obra del Rey Lich. No se si mueras hoy, pero lo harás, así tenga que ser el amo quien lo haga.-

Eriol puso un rostro de sorpresa.

-Si, el amo Kel´thuzad pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros y con mucho mas poder que el que tenía en su vieja vida. Esa es su recompensa por servir tan fielmente al gran Ner´zhul. Pronto lo… veras…- y finalmente murió.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí YA!- gritó Eriol con fuerza. Luego cerró sus ojos y recitó un hechizo con el que creó dos figuras hechas de agua. Esas figuras atacaron a los muertos que de inmediato respondieron, olvidando a los demás.

Todos emprendieron la huida por el mismo sendero por donde vinieron. No llevaban mucho de carrera, cuando la tierra frente a ellos se empezó a agitar. De debajo de ella empezaron a salir varios seres con apariencia de insectos. Tenían cuerpo alargado y gris, así como cinco ojos. Surgieron 20 de frente a ellos, y escucharon como a sus espaldas se despertaban otros más. Estaban rodeados. No había escapatoria… salvo una, y dependía de Eriol.

Era un hechizo que nunca había realizado antes; la teletransportación en masa. Bien hecho los llevaría a todos de vuelta a la base, pero si fallaba sus cuerpos no se reintegrarían y que darían como una espantosa masa sanguinolenta e informe.

-Intentaré la teletransportación en masa.- dijo finalmente Eriol. -Por favor, denme tiempo para concentrarme y recitar el conjuro.-

-De acuerdo, maestro. Cuente con nosotros. Bien, todos a pelear. ¡Protejamos al maestro Eriol!-

y los cuatro magos y los aprendices sobrevivientes formaron un circulo alrededor de Eriol y los investigadores, y comenzaron a repeler el ataque.

Los insectoides se acercaban un poco, mas evitaron el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo que hicieron fue soltar una especie de insectos como escarabajos que por su tamaño llegaban hasta los defensores y empezaban a comerse su carne. El terror empezó a cundir mientras Eriol seguía concentrándose. Pronto uno de los magos cayó al suelo y los escarabajos se lo empezaron a comer vivo, llevando parte de su carne de vuelta a los insectoides. Si bien el grupo de magos había logrado matar a algunos de esos engendros, también ellos veían caer a sus camaradas en medio de atroces sufrimientos.

Eriol ya estaba listo para lanzar su conjuro, pero aun estaba inseguro. Entonces recordó lo más importante de la teletransportación: piensa en un sitio a donde quieras volver, o bien en una persona. En su mente se formó una imagen.

"Tomoyo."

Y Eriol empezó a ser envuelto en una luz que pronto envolvió a sus compañeros. Así, en un parpadeo se desvanecieron. Cuando Eriol abrió los ojos vio que sus compañeros estaban a salvo, al menos los que seguían vivos. Estaban en el cuartel militar que les servía de base.

Eriol ordenó que los heridos fueran llevados a la enfermería y que los muertos fueran incinerados, salvo dos que serían enviados a Dalaran. De allí fue a buscar al mensajero que debía mandar sus noticias a Dalaran y cuando lo encontró dijo en voz alta.

-¡Nerubianos!-

-¿Qué dijo, maestro?-

-Que vi nerubianos. Esos seres arácnidos que se supone tienen un reino en Northrend y que todos dicen que es un mito. Son reales y los vimos, aunque también eran muertos vivientes.-

-¿Cree que ellos estén detrás de todo?-

-No lo se, pero se que debo volver a Dalaran junto con el mensaje. Debo investigar en la biblioteca.- y sin decir mas Eriol fue a sus habitaciones. Tenía un informe muy pesado que redactar.

Esa noche, en Sthepenson, Touya seguía de mal humor. Había decidido dejar a Sakura con sus amigas e ir el con su propias amistades. Allí había estado las últimas horas desahogándose de lo que había vivido con ese Michaelo… y de haber pensado maravillas sobre Shaoran.

-Eso es lo que mas me molesta. Ahora resulta que hasta yo apoyo al mocoso y reconozco que es el hombre ideal para Sakura. Que bueno que comí ligero.-

-Eso no es para tanto, Touya. Deberías de entenderlo de una buena vez.-

Quien hablaba era Yukito Tsukishiro, uno de los dos mejores amigos de Touya.

-Tú que sabes, Yuki.-

-Ya deja de gimotear por eso, Touya. Mejor piensa en ese chico que el que arrojaste de tu casa.-

Esa voz pertenecía a Yue, el hermano mayor de Yukito. A diferencia de este, Yue era bastante serio. Siempre lo había sido. Sin duda le quedaba bien su puesto de magistrado en jefe del pueblo. La máxima autoridad legal. Eso, aunado a su carácter, había logrado que la gente lo llamara "el juez Yue", cosa que no sabemos si le incomodaba o no.

-Lo que hubieras hecho es venir a mí de inmediato y levantar la denuncia en su contra. Podrá ser muy hijo de un noble poderoso, pero con la crisis actual eso no cuenta.-

-Eso si te lo creo, Yue. Supongo que no es el único que se aleja de la capital por el peligro.-

-Casi toda la nobleza esta mandando a sus hijos a las regiones del sur pues aquí no hay peligro de que los muertos vivientes lleguen pronto.-

-Pues si trata de acercarse de nuevo a Sakura verá que el peligro llegó por el.- dijo Touya apretando sus nudillos.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde y no quiero preocupar a Sakura.-

-Cuídate mucho, Touya.- -Igualmente, Yuki. Nos veremos mañana, Yue.- -Si, como digas. Hasta mañana.-

Touya salió de la magistratura y se encaminó a su casa. Faltando 10 minutos de caminata para llegar a su casa, notó como si lo estuvieran siguiendo. Apretó un poco el paso y con eso tuvo para confirmar sus sospechas. Y como si eso no bastara, al llegar a un cruce otros individuos le cortaron el paso. Touya los observó bien. Estaban vestidos de negro y llevaban capuchas. Algunos estaban armados con varas de combate de 3 metros de largo.

-Si van a intentar algo, háganlo. No soy ningún desvalido.-

El reto de Touya surtió efecto. Se abalanzaron sobre de el, pero Touya pudo manejarlos sin demasiados problemas. Era bastante bueno peleando y se manejaba bien contra esos sujetos, hasta que en un descuido uno de ellos le golpeó el pie con su vara y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Uno de los atacantes aprovechó e inmovilizó a Touya sujetándolo con los brazos y poniéndole su vara bajo el cuello.

Touya no perdía el aplomo.

-Solo así pueden, bola de montoneros.-

Uno de los sujetos se le acercó y empezó a golpearlo en el abdomen como si fuera un saco de arena. Estuvo así por un minuto o dos. Luego se acercó otro pero esta vez con una vara, la que usó para repetir el castigo anterior.

Touya solo pensaba. "Esto no… se quedará así… Estos idiotas no… me conocen." El sabía que no perdería.

Al mismo tiempo, muy lejos de allí, Shaoran pensaba en Sakura mientras el, Yamazaki y otros soldados y caballeros se internaban por un camino. Mientras acampaban, una chica apareció entre las sombras de la noche y dijo que su caravana había sido atacada por muertos vivientes. El comandante decidió mandar a un grupo a investigar. De eso habían pasado como 5 minutos y aun no había señales de nada.

-Al menos ahora podemos charlar un poco, Li.-

-No me parece que este sea el mejor momento, Yamazaki.-

-Pues yo lo veo como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de que caminamos en la noche, casi a ciegas y que puede haber muertos vivientes esperándonos por allí.-

-Gran consuelo.- respondió Shaoran con una expresión de tedio.

-Oye, si no mantenemos el buen humor. ¿Qué será de nosotros?-

Shaoran no dijo nada mas. Su silencio era una afirmación.

De repente se escucharon ruidos. Todos se pusieron en alerta. De entre los árboles cercanos al camino aparecieron varios muertos vivos. No tenían piel y se veían sus músculos y huesos. No había inteligencia en sus ojos. El capitán dio hizo una señal y los caballeros pasaron a la línea frontal. Los muertos se lanzaron hacia el grupo a gran velocidad, moviéndose a cuatro patas como bestias. Una seña más y los caballeros cargaron contra la amenaza a todo galope.

Cuando estaban a 10 metros bajaron las lanzas que empuñaban en el brazo derecho y al hacer contacto aplastaron a muchos muertos vivientes con sus caballos y con sus lanzas destrozaron a otros, empalándolos o arrojándolos por los aires. La infantería se lanzó tras ellos y trabaron combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los muertos que no habían sido dañados por la carga. Fue una escaramuza muy salvaje. Ni la pesada armadura de los soldados salvó la vida de algunos. Después de algunos minutos, la amenaza había sido neutralizada.

Cuando por fin se preparaban para volver con el grueso del batallón, se escuchó un ruido que provenía de los árboles. Pronto oyeron una espantosa voz que decía. -Rompe y rasga.-

Shaoran sintió entonces un espantoso hedor que resultaba peor que el de un matadero de reses. -Que gusto que no he cenado.-

Lo que vio entonces fue aterrador. Ante el y los otros soldados apareció una monstruosidad de casi 3 metros de alto. Tenía la piel gris y su cuerpo estaba espantosamente desproporcionado. Piernas muy cortas y asquerosas. Su brazo derecho era enorme y en el llevaba un gigantesco cuchillo de carnicero batido en sangre, y el izquierdo apenas podía ser llamado brazo. En el llevaba una pequeña guadaña. En la espalda tenía un muñón en el que portaba un pequeño cuchillo. Se veía que todas sus piezas habían sido cosidas con hilo, pero no muy bien ya que mostraba sus asquerosas entrañas. Un enjambre de moscas rodeaba su hedionda y chata cabeza, dotada de una enorme boca y una lengua aun más grande.

-¿Qué clase de blasfemia es esa?- dijo uno de los soldados.

Esa… abominación se acercó despacio y se detuvo un momento para luego gritar. -¡A MATAR!- y se lanzó a una velocidad mucho mayor de la esperada para semejante horror.

En segundos alcanzó a un soldado al que de un golpe con su hacha partió en dos a pesar de la armadura. Otros soldados intentaron rodearlo, pero el muñón izquierdo se movió despojándolos de sus espadas y dejándolos a merced de la abominación que con presteza movió su otro brazo, golpeándolos y dejándolos muy mal heridos.

-Solo hay una salida.- dijo uno de los caballeros. -Todos únanse. Cargaremos contra esa cosa todos juntos.-

Eran 4 caballeros, contando a Shaoran. El tomó su lugar entre los otros y esperó la señal.

-¡AHORA!-

Todos se lanzaron contra esa bestia que al verlos hizo lo mismo gritando -¡A ROMPER LA CARNE!-

El choque fue terrible. Las cuatro lanzas estaban enterradas en el fondo de esa monstruosidad. El capitán entendió la idea y mandó a sus hombres a que atacaran al monstruo mientras los caballeros lo inmovilizaban.

La abominación movió el brazo con el hacha y lanzó un golpe contra uno de los caballeros. Todos hicieron fuerza en esa dirección y así ayudaron a su compañero a resistir el impacto. La armadura solo se había abollado y el hombre dentro de ella no se conmocionó mucho.

"El entrenamiento si funciona después de todo." Pensó Shaoran después de resentir el impacto.

Los caballeros desenfundaron sus espadas, que usaban en la mano izquierda y con ellas comenzaron a atacar a la bestia. Los soldados estaban haciendo lo mismo. La abominación estaba confundida y no sabía a quien atacar.

Yamazaki notó entonces las costuras en el monstruo y gritó. -¡ATAQUEN LAS COSTURAS!-

Los soldados se abocaron entonces a tratar de cortar los hilos que unían a la abominación. Esto dio resultado, pues al desprenderse una pierna de la cosa, fue mucho más fácil golpearlo con todo. Cinco minutos después la abominación estaba hecha pedazos.

-Esa… fue una… buena idea… Yamazaki.-

-No… podías esperar… menos de… mi, Li… Si no lo vencíamos… tendríamos que soportar… ese hedor por… más rato.-

-Si pudiera… reír… lo haría, amigo…-

El grupo se reagrupó y marcharon de vuelta al campamento. Por su rapidez mental Yamazaki recibiría una condecoración, según dijo el capitán, pero eso no les importaba. Mientras caminaban, Shaoran pensaba en su primer encuentro real con la muerte y como había salido bien librado de el. "Te lo juré, mi amor. Nada me impedirá volver a ti. Nada. Te amo, Sakura."

Nuestra amiga estaba ahora en las calles vacías de Sthepenson. Estaba muy preocupada por su hermano.

"Touya ya se tardó mucho. Espero que no le haya pasado nada, aunque lo mas seguro es que siga con Yukito y Yue. Bien que lo conozco."

A lo lejos distinguió la silueta de lo que parecía un vagabundo dormido frente a un pórtico. Sakura se acercó para darle una limosna, pero al ver más de cerca se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

-No. No es… posible.-

-Sa… Sakura… Perdóname… No pude… ganar…- y Touya se desmayó.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza presa de la desesperación y soltó un espantoso grito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Continuará…

Saludos, amigos y amigas. Como pueden ver esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¿O será peor? Si, sin duda es así. Eriol y Shaoran han tenido sus primeros encuentros con el Azote y no les resultó algo sencillo. Touya tampoco la ha pasado bien y creanme, no será fácil para nadie. Veremos mucho más de Yue en los próximos capítulos. Después de todo, Touya también es su amigo.

Bueno, me despido por ahora y espero que hayan pasado un muy buen inicio de año. Pronto verán mis respuestas a sus reviews. Nos veremos luego. Hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ha pasado una hora desde que Sakura encontró el maltrecho cuerpo de su hermano en esa solitaria calle. Sus gritos lograron que varias luces aparecieran en las ventanas de las casas de esa calle. Algunos vecinos salían y al ver lo que había sucedido se preguntaban como habían logrado golpear a alguien de esa forma sin despertar a nadie. Pronto llegaron también algunos gendarmes y al reconocer a Touya por la amistad que tenía con el juez Yue, mandaron traer una camilla para llevarlo a la clínica del pueblo. Al llegar fue atendido de inmediato por el médico, que confirmo que a pesar de las múltiples heridas, su vida no estaba en peligro.

Poco después Yue y Yukito llegaron a la clínica. Yue lucía mucho más que furioso. Tuvieron que esperar a que el médico volviera de hacer su valoración a Touya para saber como se encontraba realmente. Fue una suerte que Yukito estuviera allí para evitar que Yue entrara por la fuerza a exigirle al médico que hablara. 20 minutos después, el médico fue a la sala de espera, donde le dio tanto a Yue y a Yukito como a Sakura el estado de Touya. No tenía heridas que pusieran en riesgo inmediato su vida, pero reconocía que si se hubiese demorado en llegar a la clínica una hora mas, quizás su situación hubiera empeorado debido al frió nocturno.

Presentaba fracturas en dos costillas, múltiples laceraciones y magulladuras en brazos y piernas, una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, fractura de la pierna izquierda (Específicamente la tibia) y en la mano derecha. Se le daría atención médica en ese sitio, y aunque su estado ameritaba trasladarlo a un hospital en Bran, esto era imposible debido al estado de guerra que se vivía en el reino. Por eso se quedaría el tiempo necesario en la clínica, para continuar su recuperación en casa. Dicho eso, el médico se retiró y Sakura, Yukito y Yue se quedaron solos en la sala de espera.

Sakura estaba muy consternada. Solo la fuerza que se había prometido tendría para soportar la ausencia de Shaoran impedía que estallara en llanto, pero en sus ojos se veía que eso era inevitable. Yue, por su parte, estaba usando todo el poder de su autocontrol para no perder la cabeza. Lo que había pasado era una canallada, cierto, pero para hacer bien su trabajo y encontrar a quien dejó así a su mejor amigo, debía estar muy tranquilo, sobre todo porque la primera parte de la investigación era preguntarle a Sakura que creía al respecto. Que podría haber dado motivo a tal bajeza. No sería fácil por el estado de la chica, pero para el era indispensable averiguar lo que pudiera desde ya.

-Escúchame, Sakura.- dijo al fin Yue. -Se que quizás no sea el momento adecuado para esto, pero necesito que me digas quien crees que haya hecho esto y porque.-

Sakura alzó su bello rostro, dejando caer algunas lágrimas mientras lo hacía. Ella no quería hablar. No deseaba recordar lo que había sucedido. Ella estaba segura de quien estaba detrás de la golpiza, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso. Ya estaba cansada de pensar en esa víbora rastrera, así que optó por desviar su mirada de la de Yue.

Este se acercó a ella y le dijo -Sakura, se que no es fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero si en verdad queremos que el culpable de esto sea castigado como se merece, necesito saber que o quien lo hizo, y para eso debo hacer esta pregunta, que aunque molesta y hasta sin sentido, es parte del procedimiento. Por favor. Dime si hay alguien del que sospeches. Un vagabundo, un tendero, un viajero, quien sea. Por favor. Ayúdame a que esto no se quede así.-

Al fin, Sakura enjugó sus ojos y habló.

-Yo… también deseo que esto no se quede así. Te diré de quien sospecho. Se trata de ese noble que llegó al pueblo hace dos días: Michaelo di Fonsi.-

Yue reconoció el nombre al instante. Se trataba del hombre del que Touya le había hablado en la tarde, además de que en el apellido reconocía al hijo del Gran Duque de Fonsi. El duque era un hombre muy respetable, con conocidos en altos círculos militares y diplomáticos. En si un hombre de probadas virtudes, según el tenía entendido, aunque también tenía entendido que su hijo no tenía esa misma reputación, sino "otra" menos presumible.

Había rumores de que era un libertino y vividor, que había logrado crear sus propios contactos dentro de la nobleza usando su apellido para conseguir todo lo que deseara y hacerlo de forma que pudiera ocultar sus conductas incluso a su propio padre. Y había algunos otros rumores tan atroces que ni siquiera circulaban entre otros nobles de "supuestas" conductas indecentes. Yue no preguntó nada más por unos instantes.

Entonces preguntó al fin. -¿Tendrás alguna prueba para sustentar tu acusación?-

Yue dijo esto con mucho pesar, y no era para menos, pues Sakura puso la expresión que el imaginó ante esas palabras: como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que una prueba? Si ese tipo me ha estado hostigando desde que llegó.-

-Y yo te creo, Sakura, pero por mi cargo estoy obligado a actuar según las leyes. Al menos tengo un nombre que investigar, pero hará falta mucho mas que eso para probar que el hizo esto, o que el lo ordeno.-

Había mucha tensión en el ambiente de repente. Por un lado, Sakura no podía creer que Yue necesitara de pruebas de que ese tipo era el responsable, y por otro lado Yue se sentía por primera vez en su vida atado por los procedimientos que habían sido su guía a lo largo de su carrera; principios que el consideraba sagrados. Nadie habló por unos instantes. Incluso Yue sintió por unos segundos como si la mirada de Sakura estuviera cargada de ira hacia el. Aunque el no perdía en ningún momento esa mirada tan fría, la verdad es que por dentro se moría de tristeza de pensar que Sakura lo viera de esa forma. Solo entonces notó a Yukito caminando hacia Sakura.

Yuki se sentó junto a la belleza de ojos verdes y tomándola de las manos le dijo. -Sakura, por favor, no culpes a mi hermano por las preguntas que te hace. Es la forma en que el puede buscar a quien hizo esto. El cree en tus palabras y yo también, pero no puede hacer algo en su contra sin pruebas. Si lo hiciera, se rebajaría a su nivel; al de alguien que hace las cosas, no porque tenga la razón, sino porque tiene el poder para hacerlo, y yo se que ni tú hermano ni tú desearían eso.-

Sakura quiso decir algo, pero no dijo nada, cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió para decirun -Discúlpame, Yue, Es solo que... quisiera que ese pagara lo que hizo, pero la verdad...me daría tristeza que actuaras de la misma forma abusiva de ese tipo que cree que por su posición puede hacer lo que se le da la gana.-

Yukito abrió sus brazos para que Sakura descansara en su regazo. Sakura se acurrucó suavemente entre los brazos de Yuki y el notó al poco tiempo como su pecho estaba ya húmedo por las lagrimas de nuestra amiga, que en este momento lloraba por el estado de su hermano, y deseaba con todas fuerzas que ese no fuera Yukito, sino Shaoran. Deseaba que volviera tan pronto fuera posible, y que volviera sano y salvo.

En ese momento, a casi 10 kilómetros del pueblo, el grupo de hombres que atacaron a Touya llegaron a una mansión muy elegante. Entraron por la puerta de servicio. Allí fueron a la estancia. En ese sitio encontraron a un hombre de apariencia formal y fina, aunque con una mirada que delataba sus pútridos pensamientos; se trataba del empleado de mayor confianza de Michaelo.

-¿Podemos hablar con el joven? Cumplimos con nuestra labor como se nos pidió.-

-En este momento, el joven se encuentra "ocupado."-

-Parece que el buen chico no puede quedarse quieto un solo momento.-

-Ya lo conoce. Siempre en busca de "flores que deshojar."-Y todos rieron como idiotas.

Al quedar el lugar en silencio, escucharon una serie de ruidos que venían de la planta alta. Luego escucharon un fuerte grito y varios lamentos.

-¿Carne fresca?-

-Sabe que es lo único que le gusta al joven.-

Luego de un rato, los ruidos cesaron y se escuchó una puerta que se abría. Se escucharon gritos desde la parte alta.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Dijiste que me amabas; que no me ibas a hacer daño. ¡Respóndeme, por favor!- y se escuchó como una puerta era cerrada de golpe y con llave. Michaelo bajaba las escaleras vestido con una bata. Traía en el rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa, aparte claro de la huella del golpe de Touya.

-Joven di Fonsi, los mensajeros han regresado. El mensaje se entregó con éxito.-

-Gracias, Rochel. Tráeme un buen trago. Lo necesito ya.-

-Si, joven.-

Michaelo se acercó a los golpeadores y les preguntó. -¿Hubo problemas para entregar el mensaje?-

-Solo algunos, joven. El destinatario era bastante fuerte.-

-Eso ya lo se por experiencia… pero al menos la entrega fue un éxito. Ahora el sabe el precio de haber dañado mi hermoso rostro, y la niña sabe que hablo en serio.-

-¿No hubiera sido mejor matarlo?-

-Idiota. ¿Crees que no pensé en eso? Pero aun no he tenido una sola señal de mis contactos en la capital. Tal parece que esos payasos están más ocupados poniéndose a salvo del Azote que de otra cosa, y yo no puedo arriesgarme a un movimiento en falso sin tener un colchón de protección. El magistrado de este sitio tiene fama de incorruptible y eso no me ayuda.-

-¿Desea que mandemos otro mensaje pronto?-

-No, para nada. Después de lo de esta noche será muy difícil acercarse de nuevo a la chica o a su hermano. Hay que dejar que pase algo de tiempo para que la situación se relaje un poco. Prudencia ante todo. No llegué hasta donde estoy por ser descuidado. Medir cada movimiento es indispensable. Dejaré que las aguas se calmen. Ya pueden retirarse. Recibirán su pago según lo acostumbrado.-

Los sujetos dieron la media vuelta y se fueron. Al minuto, Rochel llegó con una copa de un muy buen cognac. Michaelo la recibió y empezó a degustarla sin prisa.

-Entonces esperará un poco antes de hacer un nuevo intento con esa niña.-

-Así es. Es parte de la emoción de la cacería. Prolongar un placer lo hace mas divertido. Parte de la emoción de la caza es que la presa se resista. Eso lo hace más interesante que con piezas que ceden mas fácilmente, como la que esta arriba.-

-¿Hago con ella lo de siempre?-

-Depende. ¿Ya lograste contactarlo?-

-Si, joven. Dice que estará esperando la nueva mercancía, como siempre, y además conseguí que nos pague una suma mayor por el estado de guerra.-

-Estupendo. Entonces deshazte de ella lo más pronto posible. Sabes que mi placer no esta completo mientras esas pelanduscas respiren el mismo aire que yo.-

-¿Y me dejará jugar con ella antes como con las otras?-

Michaelo rió en ese momento y luego dijo. -Solo no la maltrates tanto. Tiene que llegar en muy buenas condiciones.-

-Gracias, joven di Fonsi.- dijo Rochel con una sonrisa perversa.

-Después de todo, mi vicio le ha dado a la mitad de los burdeles del reino sus mejores ejemplares. ¿Qué mejor que le des una pequeña prueba de lo que le espera? Jajajajaja.-

Michaelo le arrojó la llave de la habitación a Rochel, el cual se fue de inmediato a las escaleras tras su presa. Michaelo agregó entonces. -Y recuerda, esparciremos la información de que esta niña fue secuestrada o de que los muertos vivos la mataron. Piensa en la mejor. Ahora si, diviértete.-Rochel sonrió y siguió su camino.

Mientras Michaelo tomaba otro trago de su bebida, pensaba en lo que le esperaba. "Y tú también pequeña Sakura; también serás mía. Tomaré tus primicias y te haré sentir lo que es un ejemplar. Y después de eso correrás un sino peor que el de esta desgraciada. Tu resistencia te hace interesante, pero también es tú crimen a mi, y por eso terminarás tus días entre flagelantes."

Y Michaelo sonrió al pensar en eso, mientras los llantos y súplicas de una jovencita se empezaban a escuchar desde el piso de arriba.

Lejos de este sufrimiento y dolor, vemos a Eriol que esta en la biblioteca de Dalaran. Ha estado encerrado allí desde que volvió de esa misión. Una vez que entregó su informe, dijo que buscaría en la biblioteca todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los nerubianos y su reino: el mítico imperio arácnido de Azjol-Nerub. Su mayor problema era que los pocos libros que había sobre el tema consideraban a los nerubianos como un mito.

Localizó uno muy antiguo que podría despejarle sus dudas, pero estaba escrito en un dialecto élfico que no se había hablado quizás en siglos, por lo que le costó mucho traducirlo. El resultado, si bien le dio mucha luz a su búsqueda, seguía sin llenar muchos huecos. Al menos este tomaba la existencia de Azjol-Nerub como una realidad; que el imperio de las arañas se extendía a lo largo de varios kilómetros de cuevas y pasajes subterráneos bajo la fría superficie de Northrend, pero nada más. Nada que dijera que los nerubianos practicaban la nigromancia, o si practicaban algún tipo de magia siquiera.

El esfuerzo de la búsqueda había dejado ya sus huellas en Eriol. Solo se detenía unas pocas veces, incluyendo una comida cada día, si lograba recordar comer, y un par de horas de sueño. A eso hay que agregar la frustración que tuvo que vivir en cada búsqueda fallida, en cada callejón sin salida que lo forzaba a dar la media vuelta y reiniciar de cero. Este libro antiguo le había dado algunas respuestas, pero el sabía que algo faltaba.

"No es posible que no haya nada sobre magia en Azjol-Nerub. No lo creo. ¿De que forma entonces comandarán a los muertos del Azote? O es que tal vez no sean ellos… no, eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo podría alguien vencer a un imperio de arañas subterráneas como ese? Ellos tienen que ser, pero según ese libro, no tienen el menor conocimiento de navegación y esta muy claro que ellos solo pudieron llegar de Northrend por barco. No pudieron ser, pero de que otra forma me explico el haber visto muertos vivos nerubianos. Claro, tal vez estoy equivocado porque solo había visto a los nerubianos en ilustraciones de libros que hasta el maestro Eclerión decía que eran meras fábulas criptozoológicas, pero este libro confirma lo que vi. ¿Por qué no puedo hallar la respuesta?"

Eriol estaba desesperado. El bibliotecario pasó, como de costumbre, a dejar una taza de café junto a nuestro amigo, esperando que al menos esta si la bebiera. Por mera curiosidad se animó a ver lo que leía Eriol, y entonces le dijo. -Es difícil pensar que en la biblioteca más grande del mundo y en la que se guardan varios conocimientos arcanos no haya gran cosa sobre Azjol-Nerub. De verdad hubiera sido una gran alegría que esa expedición no fracasara.-

Eriol alzó la cabeza de ese libro por primera vez en casi nueve horas y le preguntó al bibliotecario sobre eso.

-No recuerdo los detalles, pero le puedo traer las gacetas que hablan al respecto de la hemeroteca.-

-¡Hágalo!- Dijo Eriol. Ahora se culpaba de no haber buscado allí. Si el tenía un defecto en sus hábitos de estudio, ese era desestimar la información de la hemeroteca. Veía a la gaceta como poca cosa ante los miles de libros antiguos de la biblioteca.

A los pocos minutos nuestro amigo leía ya todo lo que las gacetas mencionaban sobre la expedición a Northrend en busca de Azjol-Nerub o de pruebas de su existencia, pero lo que halló no le pareció relevante. Frustrado de nuevo, se puso a tomar el café que aun no se había enfriado mientras su mente se revolvía en un huracán de confusión.

"Solo encuentro basura. Si, hubiera sido útil que esa expedición volviera pero no lo hicieron. Ese arqueólogo tenía mucha visión, ese… Kinomoto. ¿Un momento? El apellido me suena, pero no recuerdo porque. Tal vez no importe."

Eriol se preparaba para seguir adelante. Se dio un momento para pensar en Tomoyo y volvió al libro antiguo. Entonces una chispa se encendió en su mente.

"Kinomoto. Recuerdo el apellido. La amiga de Tomoyo, la que iba a casarse y que yo no estuve en la boda. Recuerdo algo."

Recordó que hubo un momento en que ella lloró y que Tomoyo le dijo _"Sakura siempre se pone triste cuando piensa en Northrend. Su padre fue a una expedición a ese lugar hace seis años y nunca volvió."_

Eriol revisó de inmediato la fecha de la gaceta. Era de seis años atrás. Leyó de nuevo el nombre del arqueólogo a cargo: Fujitaka Kinomoto; un hombre muy talentoso y respetado entre los de su profesión. Planeaba esa expedición para reunir información veraz que demostrara la existencia, pasada o actual, del legendario imperio arácnido que yacía bajo la superficie de la tumba de hielo. Leyó que un día simplemente se perdió contacto con ellos y ya.

Eso tenía sentido, considerando que Northrend no se había ganado el sobrenombre de "tumba de hielo" por nada, pero si su memoria no le fallaba, fue por esa época en que muchos aseguraban que Kel´thuzad comenzó a escuchar esas voces que a la larga resultaron ser la voz del Rey Lich. Eriol se levantó de golpe. Al fin tenía algo; una idea sustentable y que podía comunicar al Kirin Tor. Sin decir nada y después de terminarse su café, salió rumbo a las habitaciones de Eclerión a decirle lo que había hallado y sus sospechas.

De ese momento han pasado tres días. Touya pudo recuperarse lo suficiente y esa tarde lo darían de alta para que se recuperara en casa, la cual era ya vigilada por miembros de la gendarmería. Una cortesía de Yue, por supuesto.

-No recordaba haber visto tantos gendarmes en un solo lugar en toda mi vida, ni en Lordaeron.- dijo Chiharu mientras ella y Tomoyo llegaban a casa de Sakura. Tuvieron que anunciarse con un guardia antes de que Sakura les recibiera en persona. Hubieran querido reclamar eso a los guardias, sobre todo Chiharu, pero era su trabajo a pesar de todo. Una vez dentro saludaron a Sakura.

-Hola, chicas. Me da gusto que estén bien.- respondió ella, pero con mucho desánimo. Tomoyo y Chiharu veían que la entereza que mostraba en la calle solo era una mascara que ocultaba el inmenso dolor que residía en su alma. Entre las dos ayudaron a Sakura a preparar el té y los pastelillos y se sentaron en la sala.

Los primeros minutos fueron de un silencio sepulcral. Sakura no decía nada ni las chicas pensaban en que decirle. Fue hasta después de un rato que Chiharu habló.

-¿Saben que es molesto? Las frutas. Me cuesta trabajo encontrar las frutas que necesito para hacer mi famosa ensalada de frutas. Si pudiera prepararla…. Si. Probarían un delicioso manjar. Receta familiar por cierto.-

De nuevo hubo silencio total. El intento de Chiharu por reanimar el ambiente fue un fracaso total. Nuestra linda chica de las coletas suspiró y le dio un ligero sorbo a su té.

-A mi hermano le gusta la ensalada de frutas.-

Chiharu y Tomoyo alzaron la mirada. Sakura aun tenía esa expresión de dolor, pero una sonrisa ligera se comenzaba a dibujar en el rostro de nuestra flor de cerezo.

-Gracias, Chiharu. Te agradezco mucho que trates de alegrarme. Me siento muy mal… con todo lo que ha pasado… desde no haberme… casado… con… sniff… hasta lo que pasó con… mi hermano, pero con amigas como ustedes… se que no estoy sola y que tendré fuerza… para soportar estas pruebas tan dolorosas… y que cuando el vuelva, me vea feliz y lista para casarme con el. Gracias, mis buenas amigas.-

Tomoyo y Chiharu se lanzaron a abrazar a Sakura con muchas ganas. Las tres se soltaron a llorar un momento por la alegría de que si importar que, estarían juntas.

Ya más animadas, las chicas se pusieron a platicar de diversas cosas para distraerse de los momentos pesados y alegrarse un poco.

-Estas cortinas… se ven deslucidas, un tanto opacas. ¿O será que como están cerradas no se ve mucha luz?-

-En estos últimos días no me he sentido de humor para abrir las cortinas.-

Chiharu vio con tristeza a Sakura, y tal vez el ambiente se hubiera puesto pesado de nuevo, pero nadie contaba con que Tomoyo sacó de entre su ropa una cinta de medir y se puso a medir las cortinas.

-Ah… este… Tomoyo… ¿Por qué estas midiendo las cortinas?-

-Vaya pregunta, mi querida Sakura. Pienso que Chiharu tiene razón. Estas cortinas no lucen para nada contigo, así que voy a encargarme de hacerte cortinas nuevas que resalten tú singular belleza. ¡Te encantarán, lo se! Oh… sujétenme, sujétenme… me desmayo.- y Tomoyo parecía desvanecerse de la emoción.

-¿Y siempre es así contigo?- preguntó extrañada Chiharu.

-Bueno, yo... jejeje.- rió Sakura con nerviosismo.

-Esto es muy raro.- dijo Chiharu.

-No tiene nada de raro.- respondió súbitamente Tomoyo que apareció justo delante de Chiharu. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy inusual.

-No es raro que una se preocupe de su mejor amiga, que la consienta a cada segundo. Para mi es una inmensa alegría vestir a Sakura. Muchos de sus vestidos los he creado yo misma para ella. Son diseños exclusivos para que nadie pueda acercarse siquiera a su belleza. Es que mírala, Chiharu.- y dicho esto, Tomoyo fue junto a Sakura y le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

-Mira este rostro, este cabello, estos ojos… Oh… es que es tan bella como un ángel. ¿COMO NO HACER POR ELLA LO QUE SEA?- Y Tomoyo se emocionó tanto que terminó sin fuerzas y cayendo a un sillón cansada pero con una enorme sonrisa.

Chiharu reflejaba en su rostro una mezcla entre miedo y sorpresa, mientras Sakura reía nerviosamente con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-¿Y en verdad es así contigo siempre?-

-Si… se suponía que ya me había acostumbrado… pero Tomoyo nunca deja de sorprenderme.-

En ese momento un gendarme tocó la puerta y avisó que Touya estaba llegando de la clínica. Desde luego, las chicas salieron a recibirlo, aunque Chiharu llevaba a Tomoyo apoyada en su hombro. En verdad que Tomoyo se había agotado con esa explosión de hace poco.Touya iba en camilla, despierto y refunfuñando.

-¡Hermano, hermanito! Bienvenido a casa.-

-Gracias por recibirme, a ti y a tus amigas.-

Tomoyo y Chiharu hicieron una reverencia como respuesta.

-Ya hablé con Yue y le conté todo lo que pasó aquí. Dijo que pondría vigilancia y es bueno ver que es tan eficiente como siempre. Ahora esta investigando por su cuenta todo lo que pueda haber sobre ese insecto.-

-Hermano, yo…-

-Tranquila, hermanita. Todo estará bien. Esa es una frase tuya, ahora que recuerdo. ¿Creerás en tus propias palabras?-

Sakura enjugó sus lágrimas y asintió con una gran sonrisa, la primera que ella mostraba en días.

-Y ustedes, gracias por hacerle compañía.-

-Fue un placer, joven Touya, un maravilloso placer.- dijo Tomoyo de nuevo con ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Solo espero que el monstruo no les haya dado tantos problemas.- agregó Touya con una sonrisa.

-¿A quien le dices monstruo?- respondió molesta Sakura al tiempo que de un pequeño salto caía encima de Touya y con tanta fuerza que los que llevaban la camilla la dejaron caer.

-OUGH.- grito el a la vez que se oyó como si algo se hubiera quebrado.

-¡Hermano, lo siento, no fue mi intención, perdóname!-

-Por favor… llévenme ya… a mi… habitación.- dijo Touya muy bajito y de inmediato volvieron a sujetar la camilla y la llevaron a toda prisa a su habitación.

Mientras, Sakura se quedó toda avergonzada, Tomoyo seguía viendola embelezada,un gendarme iba corriendo a traer al médico,y Chiharu pensaba para si. "A este paso a ella también la considerarán sospechosa."

Mientras tanto, Shaoran terminaba de hacer un pequeño rezo. Por su Sakura, para que estuviera bien, así como por Yamazaki y por el, para que volvieran con vida de la misión a donde iban ahora. Se había localizado una pequeña base del Azote y ellos irían a destruirla.

No irían solos esta vez. Iban con ellos algunos arqueros y sacerdotes que conocían magia de curación. Entre estos, los soldados y los caballeros serían casi 300 unidades. Suficiente para controlar a las unidades enemigas apostadas allí. Solo había un problema. Inteligencia reportó estructuras que parecían ser torres defensivas. Eso sería un serio problema pues no había catapultas ni otro equipo de asedio. Lo que sucedería nadie lo sabía. Solo les quedaba cumplir su misión y tal vez, volver vivos.Shaoran pensaba en eso cuando el oficial dio la orden de detenerse. Se encontraban ya a 200 metros, más o menos, de donde se suponía estaba el asentamiento enemigo.

-Nos acercaremos despacio. No hagan mucho ruido y deténganse cuando les de la señal. ¿Todo claro?-

-¡Señor, si señor!-

-Bien. Adelante.- y la tropa reinició su movimiento.

Avanzaron unos pocos metros y el oficial a cargo hizo una seña ante la cual la marcha se detuvo. El avance les permitió ver algo que unos árboles habían tapado: una estructura con forma de pirámide. El oficial sacó de entre sus cosas un folleto en el que venía la información recabada por Dalaran hasta el momento; una suerte de bestiario, por así llamarlo.

-Esto es un zigurat. Se supone que es una estructura defensiva, aunque no viene a detalle que hace o como trabaja o que rayos. Mucho menos dice que es eso que esta brillando sobre esa cosa.-

Sobre el zigurat brillaba una gema romboide color rojizo que parecía estar casi sujetada por unas garras, aunque la gema de hecho flotaba. Se veía transparente, pero cada vez parecía solidificarse más. El oficial mandó a dos soldados a que revisaran un poco más de cerca la estructura, pero sin acercarse mucho para evitar que los detectaran. Los soldados se acercaron muy cautelosamente. Solo habían avanzado un poco cuando la gema se había materializado por completo. Al instante se vio como si una nube rodeara la gema, como en círculos.

-AHHHHHHHHHH.- Se escuchó de repente un grito aterrador que venía de esa nube. Los soldados se quedaron petrificados de terror. Luego esas nubes… esa bruma se lanzó a donde estaban los soldados. Uno de ellos fue atravesado de lado a lado por la bruma y su cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo. El otro rompió a correr de vuelta a donde estaba el resto de la tropa, y hubiera delatado su posición de no ser porque una bruma desgarró su cuerpo por la espalda casi partiéndolo en dos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH.-

Se escuchó de nuevo ese infernal grito que helaba hasta el alma.

-No cabe duda.- dijo uno de los sacerdotes. -Esas son almas humanas… fantasmas que el Azote ha cosechado en su orgiástico baño de sangre y que ahora retiene en este mundo para usarlas como una inusual pero letal arma… y esos gritos son la prueba de su infernal tortura.-

Las tropas se veían desmoralizadas por completo, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- El grito se escuchó de nuevo y el oficial dijo al unísono. -Señores, no olviden que somos el ejército de Su Majestad. Nuestro deber es defender al reino y a Su Majestad contra toda amenaza. Que esto no los detenga. Muestren valor, muestren fuerza como los valientes caballeros que nos acompañan. Tal vez vivan o tal vez mueran, pero nunca olviden porque estamos aquí: para proteger a nuestro rey, nuestro reino y nuestros pueblos y ciudades. Somos quienes defendemos a toda la gente y si nosotros les fallamos, nadie sobrevivirá, así que reúnan valor y prepárense porque destruiremos este nido del mal. ¡Por el rey!-

-¡POR EL REY!- gritaron los caballeros y luego el resto de la tropa.

-¡A LA CARGA!- Y dada la orden, la tropa se lanzó al ataque. Rápidamente se dieron las órdenes. Los soldados irían primero contra el zigurat con sus escudos de frente para reducir el daño hecho por los espectros, mientras los arqueros cumplían la doble función de cubrir a los soldados de unidades enemigas y de usar sus flechas para tratar de romper la gema roja del zigurat. Habría soldados protegiéndolos para esto. Los caballeros cargarían contra las unidades que salieran a la batalla apoyados por unos pocos arqueros y soldados. Los sacerdotes se dividirían en tres grupos para proporcionar curación en el acto.

La primera parte no fue tan problemática. Los soldados avanzaban subiendo las escaleras del zigurat. Sus escudos soportaban los ataques espectrales bastante bien, aunque algunos escudos se alcanzaban a dañar lo suficiente como para que quienes los portaran recibieran heridas fatales. Yamazaki se encontraba en la tercera fila de ese grupo. En pocos metros esa fila se había vuelto la segunda.

"Por favor, Chiharu, dame fuerzas para volver a tú lado."

Los impactos de los espectros se escuchaban con fuerza contra los escudos. Yamazaki veía como algunos soldados perdían el equilibrio y resbalaban por los escalones, arrastrando a algunos de los que iban en las filas de la retaguardia. Aun así ellos eran los afortunados. Yamazaki pudo ver la sangre de un soldado cayendo sobre su armadura, pero no debía amilanarse. Sabía que si dejaba que el temor lo dominaba no volvería con su Chiharu vivo. Para cuando Yamazaki llegó a la punta, su fila ya era la primera. Sintió el primer impacto en su escudo. La fuerza era tanta que sintió casi como si el brazo se le fuera a desprender.

"No debo dudar. Shaoran también esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. No debo rendirme." -¡CHIHARU!- gritó Yamazaki con fuerza y se lanzó a atacar una de las garras que estaban en la punta. Su intuición le decía que esas garras eran las que mantenían la gema levitando y que al caer, la gema se destruiría.

Mientras, La carga de los caballeros había dado éxito. Un grupo de zombis ya había sido destrozado y ahora estaban en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, avanzando despacio entre los enemigos. Shaoran enfrentaba a dos zombis en ese momento, pero estando el sobre su caballo, estos no eran una amenaza real. Fue solo en un segundo cuando sintió que un zombi se había logrado subir a su caballo, pero Shaoran solo sonrió. Relámpago se sacudió al instante hasta que derribo al pasajero extra, para luego pisotearlo.

-Se que puedo contar contigo para todo, amigo.- dijo Shaoran y siguió su movimiento.

Frente a ellos aparecieron entonces varias de esas bestias arácnidas. En el bestiario aparecían con el nombre de demonios de cripta. Shaoran como el resto de la tropa, habían aprendido el nombre de cada unidad enemiga que aparecía en el bestiario así como sus patrones de ataque. Shaoran se lanzó entonces contra ellos y otros caballeros le siguieron. Como imaginaba, los demonios de cripta lanzaron a sus escarabajos carnívoros, pero ante la velocidad de los caballos, estos escarabajos resultaban ineficaces.

Luego se escuchó un fuerte ruido. La gema en el zigurat ya había caído. El oficial a cargo dio nuevas órdenes. Se apostarían arqueros en el zigurat para desde allí cubrir al resto de las tropas. El resto marcharía al centro de la base enemiga. Buena parte de la resistencia enemiga había sido derrotada en el asalto inicial, y las pocas que se aparecían no deben problemas. Encontraron otros dos zigurats, uno sin gema y en otro se estaba formando apenas. Mandaron soldados a destruir las garras donde se invocaban las gemas. No hubo resistencia enemiga.

Al fin llegaron cerca del centro de la base. Fue fácil de reconocer por el enorme edificio que estaba entre dos zigurats armados con esas gemas espectrales. Se hizo un rápido conteo de bajas. De las casi 300 unidades ahora quedaban 232. No se había perdido mucho y los sacerdotes habían sanado casi en su totalidad a la mayor parte de las tropas.

-¿Preocupado, Li?-

-Solo lo normal, Yamazaki. No se que pensar de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.-

-Yo tampoco. Se que tal vez muera aquí, pero no esta entre mis planes hacerlo.-

-Tampoco entre los míos. Aun tenemos una razón para volver. Por cierto, vaya que piensas en ella. Tú grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.-

-Bueno…- Yamazaki se sonrojó un poco. -Es que si no pienso en ella, creo que no tendría fuerzas para soportar esto, aunque el sacerdote ayudó con mi brazo. Resulta que se me había roto.-

-Y ahora está como nuevo.-

-Si que si, siento que podría…- una llamada del oficial interrumpió la charla. Shaoran y Yamazaki tomaron sus posiciones.

-¿Listo para el acto final, amigo?-

-Yo nací listo, Li.- Ambos rieron un poco y tomaron sus posiciones.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- se escuchó el grito de las almas atrapadas en las gemas.

El ambiente se encontraba enrarecido por la presión. Todos estaban tensos. Sabían que era el todo por el todo.

-¡A LA CARGA!- se escuchó la potente orden y la tropa reinició su ofensiva.

Los caballeros cargarían primero como siempre y se seguiría la estrategia anterior para destruir los zigurats, pero la carga fue interrumpida cuando algunos demonios de cripta salieron de debajo de la tierra derribando a algunos caballos y rompiendo la formación lo suficiente para que la carga no tuviera efectividad. Aparecieron unos pocos zombis además de las criaturas que Shaoran había enfrentado antes. Sin piel; solo los músculos y los huesos. Ya tenían un nombre: necrófagos.

La ola de la batalla comenzó a tornarse en contra de la tropa. Eran bastantes, y si bien era un número manejable, los zigurats atacaban constantemente tanto a los que trataban de destruirlas como al resto de las tropas. Shaoran estaba bastante concentrado en luchar con dos necrófagos a la vez. Dos soldados llegaron a ayudarlo y un sacerdote sanaba sus heridas. De pronto hubo un estallido; un estallido de hielo que se había originado en el pecho de uno de los soldados.El impacto alcanzó a Shaoran y si bien no lo derribó, si mermó su capacidad de moverse por el tremendo frío que se sintió. Fue cuando al fin vio lo que lo había originado.

Parecía un esqueleto, pero era bastante alto; tal vez de dos metros de altura. Estaba cubierto por una túnica negra que mas bien lucía como capa, pues su pecho estaba descubierto. Solo se veían los huesos del pecho y dentro, algo así como un corazón hecho de hielo y que soltaba vapor constantemente.

-Ridículos mortales. Este intento de alzar su mano contra Ner´zhul les costará más que la vida. Congelaré sus almas y las haré trizas.-

-No se queden quietos. Que los caballeros ataquen a… esa cosa. Arqueros, apoyen y cubran.-

Dadas las órdenes, Shaoran reunió fuerzas y siguió a los demás caballeros en su ataque contra ese ser. Las flechas de los arqueros hacían mella en los necrófagos y los demonios de cripta, permitiendo a los caballeros acercarse al temible enemigo. Este respondió atacando con pequeñas esferas de magia de hielo, pero estas apenas rasguñaban la sólida armadura de los caballeros.

-¡Es un hechicero! Estará indefenso ante nuestras espadas. ¡Solo cuídense del hechizo grande!-

-¿Creen que estoy indefenso? Idiotas. Ahora sabrán que enfrentarse a un lich es la muerte.-

El lich recitó unas palabras y una esfera de hielo surgió rodeando su pecho y formando una especie de peto de hielo. Luego sus ojos brillaron de una forma siniestra y rugió. -¡SIENTAN EL PODER DE LA FROST NOVA!-

El lich hizo un pequeño ademán con las manos y un nuevo estallido de hielo se creó en el pecho de un caballero, derribándolo así como a los que estaban a su lado.

El choque al fin se dio, pero el lich soportó el impacto de dos lanzas sin problemas. Estas se habían clavado en la armadura de hielo del lich, y el frío generado por esta era tal, que ambos caballeros soltaron sus lanzas. Ante ese descuido el lich lanzó una descarga de energía de hielo a esos dos. La energía se condensó como dagas que se clavaron en el espacio abierto del casco de esos caballeros.

Shaoran no se dejó amedrentar por esta muestra de letal precisión. Sujetando con fuerza su espada dejó caer un golpe a uno de los brazos del lich. El brazo cayó desprendido de su dueño, pero a cambio Shaoran había quedado muy entumido por el frió de la armadura de hielo.

-Al… menos no… hará esa nova… no se que…-

El lich estaba rodeado. No había donde escapar y no podía usar su mejor magia. Solo esa armadura le protegía. Entonces en un segundo, Shaoran lo vio. Vio como la armadura comenzaba a derretirse rápidamente.

"Por favor, mi Sakura. Dame fuerzas."Le dio una palmadita a Relámpago en el cuello y ambos se lanzaron a la carga sin importar que.

-¡SAKURA!- gritó Shaoran con fuerza y en el justo momento en que la armadura se había derretido, la espada de Shaoran se enterró con fuerza en el helado corazón del lich. Este dio un aterrador grito de agonía. Tal como Shaoran había imaginado, eso era lo que mantenía al lich vivo. Este comenzó a caerse a pedazos y su energía helada se disipaba como humo, hasta que solo quedaron un montón de huesos.

-Lo… logré…- se dijo Shaoran muy contento, pero aun era muy pronto para festejar.

Gran parte de los soldados ya habían sido derrotados y aunque buena parte de las bestias del Azote habían sido vencidas, las que quedaban estaban en mejores condiciones que ellos. Además los zigurats no habían sido destruidos y ahora disparaban libremente contra ellos. No quedaban más de 100 hombres.

-Li, te… felicito… Pude ver… un poco de… eso… Y diste… un buen espectáculo…-

Yamazaki y algunos soldados se habían replegado a donde estaban los caballeros. En vista de lo sucedido solo les quedaba vencer a las tropas del Azote y rezar por sobrevivir a los zigurats. Justo entonces se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que venía de la entrada de la base enemiga. Vieron como una parte de los muertos vivos fue para allá. El oficial a cargo había muerto hace rato, así que los caballeros eran los que tenían el mayor rango ahora.

-Vivir o morir no importa, en tanto lo hagamos por Su Majestad y por Lordaeron. ¡POR EL REY!-

Y dichas estas palabras, la tropa se lanzó contra los enemigos. Podrían vencerlos, pero los zigurats matarían a muchos. Entonces se escuchó como si grandes rocas chocaran contra algo. Las gemas estaban siendo destruidas. Era claro lo que pasaba: habían llegado algunos refuerzos y estos traían catapultas, suficientes para destruir los zigurats. Cinco minutos después, todo había terminado. De los 300 que había en la tropa donde estaban Yamazaki y Shaoran, habían sobrevivido 62.

-Fue una… batalla muy dura… No se… que habría hecho… sin ti, amigo.-

-Gracias… Li… Yo digo… lo mismo.-

-Hablaba… de Relámpago… Yamazaki…-

-Ja…ja…ja… Muy… gracioso…Li.-

Los dos amigos se veían contentos. Ambos habían estado de frente a la muerte y la habían superado, aunque en el caso de Shaoran, se podría decir que la venció. Era un hecho que el tendría una condecoración por haber matado al lich.

La llegada al cuartel fue casi una fiesta. Hubo un momento después del discurso del coronel a cargo en que Shaoran fue levantado en hombros por haber destruido a un lich, que según la información mas reciente, era uno de los llamados "héroes" del Azote, similares a los héroes humanos. Habría una pequeña fiesta para festejar la victoria, pero el invitado de honor se escabulló. Para el la fiesta no importaba. Lo que importaba era terminar la carta que le estaba escribiendo a Sakura y a la cual añadiría lo recién sucedido.

Después de un rato escuchó como había cesado la algarabía.

-Esto es raro. Se que debemos estar alertas, pero una fiesta de estas dura al menos 3 horas.-

Súbitamente Yamazaki entró de golpe y le dijo a Shaoran. -Ven. Pasó algo muy grave.-

Shaoran dejó la pluma y el papel en su catre y salió al patio. Lo que el sabría en pocos minutos ya había llegado a Dalaran y a Lordaeron y a la mañana siguiente, la gaceta lo publicaría a ocho columnas y todo el reino sabría el horror sucedido y anticiparía el que vendría.

Continuará…

Al fin logré terminar esto. Me disculpo por el retraso, pero la verdad no me venía nada a la mente. Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado. Como ven Shaoran y Yamazaki tuvieron una batalla muy complicada que les puso costar la vida, pero al final lo lograron. Y Sakura por su parte ya tiene a Touya en casa, pero eso aun no basta para mitigar su inmenso dolor. La carta que ella recibirá de parte de Shaoran le traerá mucho alivio a su atribulado corazón, y en verdad le hará falta. Vienen tiempos difíciles, muy difíciles. En el siguiente capítulo verán que es esa terrible noticia y que cambiará el curso de la guerra contra el Azote… y alterará aun más la vida de nuestra flor de cerezo y de su eterno amor. Espero pronto volver con la continuación de esta historia. Hasta ese entonces, cuídense mucho y buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


	7. Capítulo 7

Un sol radiante se levantaba por las tierras del reino de Lordaeron, pero aunque eso era lo que se veía, en realidad las tinieblas cubrían ya al reino por completo. Una devastadora noticia estaba ya en la gaceta y prácticamente cada persona que debía de estar al tanto en las altas esferas del poder sabía de eso desde hacía dos días. Touya recién veía la primera plana desde la incomoda posición que la cama de su habitación le permitía. En este momento agradecía en verdad que Sakura no la hubiese leído para nada. La nota de la gaceta decía lo siguiente:

"_En un hecho totalmente desgarrador y trágico, el reino de Quel´thalas fue destruido en su totalidad por el Azote de los muertos vivientes. Se reporta que alrededor del 90 de su población murió durante la invasión y no se sabe si entre los pocos sobrevivientes se encuentra algún miembro de la familia real. Según los testimonios de algunos de los pocos elfos sobrevivientes, el objetivo del Azote era apoderarse de las energías místicas del legendario Pozo Solar, que era el origen de gran parte de la magia élfica, a fin de usarla para revivir al nigromante Kel´thuzad, antiguo líder del Culto de los Condenados y que murió en batalla luchando con fuerzas del ejercito. Su Majestad comunica su pesar por la caída de Quel´thalas y sus condolencias por la posible muerte de la familia real del reino, así como su preocupación debido al poderío que el Azote ha acomulado durante estos meses. Su Majestad hace saber a la población en general que reforzará la zona que hace frontera con Quel´thalas y que en estos momentos ha enviado ya mensajes al Kirin Tor de Dalaran y al rey de los enanos del reino de Ironforge a fin de hacer frente a esta amenaza, cosa que solo se logrará con la fuerza unida de la Alianza de los Pueblos Libres. Los elfos sobrevivientes han declarado que honrarán a su pueblo y vengarán a sus muertos repitiendo las acciones hechas en el pasado y uniéndose a la Alianza. Se espera que en menos de dos semanas un ejército conformado por los mejores elementos que cada nación pueda aportar esté listo, no solo para mantener vigilada la frontera, sino para repeler una eventual invasión e incluso, iniciar una operación para recuperar Quel´thalas. La fe de Su Majestad y del pueblo estarán con ustedes, valientes soldados."_

Touya dio un tremendo suspiro después de leer la nota. A pesar de su edad el nunca había escuchado que fuera necesario reunir a la Alianza así como se había hecho 50 años atrás para poder repeler la invasión de los orcos.

-Todo esto es desconcertante. ¿Cierto, Touya?-

-Y que lo digas. Esto se pone peor a cada día.-

-Esperemos que no pase a mayores.-

Dicho esto, Yue le tomó otro sorbo al té que Sakura le había traído hacia unos minutos. -Por cierto, Yue, no me canso de decirte lo eficiente que eres. No me agrada ver tantos gendarmes rodeando la casa, pero es lo menos que podía esperar de ti, amigo.-

-Si, lo menos. Y me agrada que digas lo eficiente que soy, pero eso no me ha ayudado en nada.-

-Adivinaré… ese tipo es mas escurridizo que un pez engrasado.-

-Mucho mas. No he logrado obtener mayores datos de la capital salvo los rumores de que es un degenerado en todos los sentidos. De ahí en fuera ese tipo no ha dejado un rastro de lo que sea que haga. Técnicamente está limpio como un recién nacido.-

Yue escuchó un ligero sonido. No necesito nada para saber que eran los dientes de Touya rechinando unos contra otros de la ira.

-¿Acaso crees que no estoy molesto también? Estoy seguro de que ese tipo fue el que te mandó golpear y si por mi fuera probablemente ya estaría encarcelado de por vida en mi cárcel… o incluso pondría su cabeza en una pica.-

Solo así Touya supo que tan furioso estaba Yue. En los años que llevaban de amigos, Touya aprendió que Yue odiaba la pena de muerte y el que algunos jueces la dictaran como si se tratara de cortar margaritas, y que cuando el fuera juez nunca la consideraría, a menos de que el delincuente fuera en verdad merecedor a dicha pena. Tal parecía que Michaelo llenaría ese requisito.

-Disculpa mi actitud, Touya.- dijo Yue apesadumbrado, aunque solo Touya podría notar ese pesar en el inmutable rostro del juez.

-No debí haber dejado que mi temperamento me guiara por sobre la razón.-

-No te preocupes, que de no ser porque tú te disculpas no me daba cuenta de que se te fue la boca.- Y ese par se quedó mirando en una extraña mueca que en el caso de ellos era el equivalente a una risa muy sonora.

Ajena a esta charla, Sakura terminaba de redactar una carta que enviaría a su Shaoran a la brevedad. Este era el cuarto intento por escribirla. Los anteriores tres quedaron ilegibles a causa de las lágrimas que caían en el papel dejándolo inservible y con la tinta corrida. Esta carta tampoco se había salvado de quedar algo empapada, pero Sakura tuvo esta vez su pañuelo al lado. En esa carta buscaba tranquilizar a Shaoran, que el supiera que ella estaba bien y que no había problemas. No deseaba que su mente se distrajera de la batalla… no deseaba que el supiera que su hermano estaba malherido en casa a causa de que lo mandaron golpear, que el sospechoso de dar esa orden era un lujurioso libertino de supuesta buena cuna… y que ese libertino había puesto sus ojos en ella. Con tantas cosas que ocultar no es sorpresa que los tres intentos de carta anteriores quedaran bañados en lágrimas.

Sakura se limpió los ojos lo mejor posible, salió de su cuarto y fue al de su hermano. Tocó la puerta y entró cuando Touya se lo indicó.

-Saldré un momento, hermano. Debo ir a la oficina postal a mandar esta carta.-

-No se te ocurra salir, al menos no sola. Que un gendarme te acompañe.-

-No hace falta, hermano. Esto será rápido. Nada malo me pasará.-

-No creas que lo digo por ti, sino por la gente del pueblo. No quiero que haya pánico si ven a un monstruo suelto.-

Touya dijo esto con su habitual sonrisa y ya esperaba la igualmente habitual respuesta de su hermana… pero esta respuesta no llegó. Lo que Touya vio fue el rostro lleno de tristeza de su hermanita. El notó lo mucho que había estado llorando por más que ella había hecho lo posible para disimular ese hecho.

-Está bien, ve sola, pero cuídate mucho. No olvides defenderte como ese… mocoso te enseñó.-

-No lo olvidaré, hermano. Nos vemos. Con su permiso.- Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y salió.

Si no fuera porque con trabajo podía girar la cabeza, Touya habría puesto su mirada en la ventana para asegurarse de que Sakura fuera en buen camino.

-Veo que aun ves a ese muchacho como una piedra muy grande en tú zapato.-

-Prefiero decir que es como un ladrillo en mi zapato.-

-Y se que es lo que mas te molesta de el.-

Por un momento una muy suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yue cuando vio la expresión de Touya. Es de suponer que el que el supiera que Shaoran era el único hombre que podía hacer feliz a su hermanita adorada era mucho peor que la golpiza que le dieron.

-Es mejor que te hagas a la idea de una vez.-

-Ya lo hice y créeme, eso no ayuda en nada.-

-Y en las manos de ese muchacho y sus camaradas se encuentra el destino del reino.-

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron serios, mas de lo normal en ellos. Puede que Touya aun no aceptara del todo a Shaoran, pero por dentro, muy por dentro, deseaba que volviera a salvo.

Por su parte, Sakura tenía otra cosa que reprocharse aparte de no contarle nada a Shaoran. Le había dicho a Touya que no habría problema en que fuera sola, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizada. Cada vez que llegaba a una esquina observaba a todas direcciones nerviosamente. Sus brazos y piernas estaban listos para actuar si alguien se le acercaba demasiado, cosa que casi le lleva a golpear a dos niños, un comerciante y una pareja de enamorados. En otras circunstancias no habría salido sola sino a la tienda que estaba a una cuadra de su casa, pero esta salida obedecía a dos razones: la mas importante, enviarle a Shaoran esa carta que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado redactar, y el darse valor a si misma; el demostrarse que ese gusano asqueroso no había logrado asustarla… No… no es esa la razón… la verdadera razón fue que le prometió a su Shaoran que sería fuerte y no se dejaría abatir por el dolor. Ella deseaba recibirlo con la misma alegría que sintió cuando el volvió de Lordaeron, y ahora la alegría sería mayor, pues ya no dejarían que nada, absolutamente nada se interpusiera en su boda. Aun si una vez más llegaban a llamarlo al campo de batalla, esta vez primero irían directo con el sacerdote. De ese pueblo el no se iría sino como el marido de Sakura Li. Ese pensamiento le dio ánimos para sobreponerse a su miedo y llegar con más calma a la oficina de correos.

Salió de allí a los cinco minutos con una enorme sonrisa. Incluso se dio el gusto de dar un pequeño saltito.

-SIIIIIIIIIII. LA MANDE, LA MANDE. SIIIIIIIIIII.-

Sakura se sentía muy liberada, y es que por primera vez sentía una verdadera razón para estar envuelta en la más absoluta dicha. Al decir que la carta sería enviada a un caballero del reino la empleada supo de inmediato que hacer. Le dijo a Sakura que en estos casos el correo recibía un tratamiento especial. No iría dentro de una diligencia postal ordinaria, sino que iría en la encargada de transportar los mensajes militares.

Solo habría un ligero retraso de medio día en lo que se informaba que había correspondencia para un caballero, pero se compensaba con un tiempo de entrega mucho menor. En vez de llegar a Lordaeron en cuatro o cinco días, o hasta una semana por el estado de guerra, llegaría en solo dos, y en vez de quedarse atascada debido al desconocimiento exacto del paradero de Shaoran, esta iría despachada junto a todo comunicado que fuera al frente de batalla y le llegaría sin importar donde esté. La razón de esta eficiencia es simple, según le explico la chica del correo. "Cada caballero es un hombre muy cercano a Su Majestad y por lo tanto, cada carta o mensaje dirigido a un caballero se trata como si fuera correspondencia para Su Majestad. Le llegará en menos de una semana, esté donde esté. Confía en ello, pequeña."

Si durante días los ojos de Sakura estuvieron inundados de lágrimas por el dolor, ahora esas lágrimas que estaban por derramarse una vez mas eran producto de una gran alegría. Sabía que debía hacer: ir a contarle todo a Tomoyo. Solo había un problemita… la casa de Tomoyo estaba mucho mas lejos que la oficina postal. Lo mas seguro es que Touya pondría el grito en el cielo cuando le comunicara su decisión… y dicho y hecho.

-¡COMO QUE QUIERES IR A VER A TOMOYO? ELLA VIVE MUY LEJOS. NO IRAS. NO.-

-Por favor, hermanito… di que si…-

-No.-

-Por favorcitooooooo.-

Touya no quería verla a los ojos. No lo haría. Sabía que vería esos dulces ojitos esmeraldas, tan dulces y tiernos. Una miradita tan, pero tan tierna que podría calentar hasta el mas frío corazón de hielo.

-Por favor, hermanito lindo… y te quiero mas que ayer.-

Era casi imposible resistirse a ello. Hubo un descuido… Touya vio sus ojitos… y su corazón de hierro se fundió cual si fuera de caramelo.

-Está bien, está bien. Puedes ir, pero te acompañarán tres gendarmes.-

-GRACIAS, HERMANO.-

Sakura corrió junto a la cama de Touya, le dio un buen y sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

-Hasta pronto, hermano. Nos vemos después, Yue.-

"YUE." Pensó de inmediato Touya. Se había puesto tan furioso que hasta se le olvidó que Yue aun no se había ido.

Este se puso a palmear con sus manos y a decir. -Vaya, vaya. Fue un hermoso espectáculo de sobreprotección familiar. Algo épico sin duda, y miren… quien diría que el punto débil del impávido Touya Kinomoto se encuentra en la dulce mirada de esmeralda de su hermosa y simpática hermanita menor.-

Touya puso una expresión de muy pocos amigos. Parecía una olla llena de agua hirviendo a punto de derramarse.

-Si fuera médico, diagnosticaría al paciente con… hermanitis crónica.- Yue dibujó una de las pocas sonrisas que había esbozado en su vida mientras Touya se estremecía mas y mas.

-Y lo que más te molesta no es que esté alegre, sino el motivo de esa alegría.-

Una vena se dibujó en la frente de Touya.

-No me cabe la menor duda; hermanitis crónica.-

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito de Touya. Resonó tan fuerte que podría haberse escuchado a kilómetros de distancia.

Sakura llegó a casa de Tomoyo sin problemas. A la Sra. Sonomi le dio mucho gusto ver a Sakura después de tanto tiempo de que no iba a su casa, aunque se sorprendió bastante de ver junto a ella a tres gendarmes que fácilmente rebasaban el 1.90 de estatura.

-Sakura querida, que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí… con tan agradable compañía.-

-¿Si, verdad? Jejejejejeje.-

Los gendarmes se quedaron en la entrada mientras Sonomi acompañó a Sakura a la sala.

-Tomoyo está en su habitación. Bajará en un momento.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Sonomi ya había escuchado de Tomoyo que Sakura había pasado por un muy mal momento, pero no había imaginado que hubiera sido necesaria semejante escolta, y si bien sentía curiosidad por el asunto no preguntaría nada.

-Sakura querida.- se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo desde las escaleras.

-Tomoyo, hola. Que gusto me da…- Pero Sakura no pudo seguir hablando pues la dulce Tomoyo había bajado las escaleras en tiempo record y ya apretaba a latierna niña de ojos esmeraldas en un abrazo muy, muy fuerte.

-¡Que gusto verte, amiga mía! Y mira tu carita. Estas sonriendo como siempre. Dios; ¡Esto es glorioso! Mira, mamá. ¿Verdad que su rostro luce precioso?-

-Si, si, hija. Es el rostro más dulce que haya visto en mi vida. Como quisiera mandar hacer un retrato de ella justo ahora. ¡Es que luce encantadora!- Sakura solo podía sonreír muy nerviosamente mientras su rostro se tornaba carmín entre las suaves manitas de Tomoyo.

Después de que trajeran el té, Sonomi tuvo que excusarse pues un lacayo le trajo recado de que debía ir a las caballerizas de urgencia.

-Gran momento para que algo así suceda. Pero volveré muy pronto, Sakura linda.-

Debemos decir que Sonomi salió algo cabizbaja, pero al menos nuestras amigas tendrían algo de privacidad.

-Finalmente le enviaste tú carta a Li, amiga mía. Que gusto me da.-

-Gracias, Tomoyo. Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Chiharu? También quería decirle la buena nueva.-

-Salió de compras al mercado. No está contenta si ella misma no escoge sus verduras.-

-Jejejeje. Si, así es ella.-

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y suavemente la tomó de la mano. La vio con una mirada muy dulce y le dijo. -Mi linda Sakura, mira tú rostro. Estas sonriendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacías. Incluso tus mejillas se ven con mas color, y aunque en tus ojos se notan los incontables momentos en que las lágrimas brotaban de ellos, también se nota esa inmensa felicidad que es producto del amor. Sakura, me siento muy feliz por ti, amiga mía. Verás que pronto el estará de vuelta a tú lado y ya nada los separará.-

-Tomoyo… sniff… muchas gracias por… sniff… ser tan buena conmigo… sniff…- y Sakura se recargó en el pecho de Tomoyo que después de un momento se quedó húmedo por las lágrimas de nuestra Sakura; lágrimas de felicidad, de tristeza y de gratitud a la vez…

Incluso Tomoyo soltó una pequeña lágrima en un claro sentimiento empático hacia la belleza de ojos esmeraldas.

-Gracias, amiga mía.- Dijo al fin Sakura.

-Se que el volverá… puedo sentirlo en el fondo de mi alma… cuando acabe todo esto… sniff… el volverá a mi... sniff… y ya nada nos separará jamás.-

Ellas se abrazaron con fuerza y sus manos volvieron a quedar unidas en un suave apretón cuando el abrazo se disolvió.

-Chicas, ya volví. Espero no habarme perdido de nada.-

-No, madre. No ha sucedido gran cosa. Solo nos pusimos algo emotivas.-

Sonomi aceptó la explicación de su hija. Después de todo, aun había tiempo para hablar. La tarde aun era joven.

-Podemos continuar la conversación en la terraza. Apenas son las tres de la tarde y aun queda tiempo para una deliciosa charla.-

-Con mucho gusto, Sra. Daidouji. Sabe que siempre es un placer… un momento… ¿LAS TRES! MI HERMANO ME MATARÁ.-

-¿Pero de que hablas, Sakura querida?- Preguntó Sonomi.

-Llegar a su casa me tomó 45 minutos y para cuando regrese serán casi las cuatro… y mi hermano se pone muy nervioso de que esté en la calle tan tarde con todo lo que ha pasado. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. ME VA A MATAR.-

-Tranquila, tranquila, linda Sakura. Si de verdad necesitas volver urgentemente, pediré a nuestro cochero que te lleve de vuelta a casa.-

-Gracias, Sra. Daidouji, pero. ¿No habrá problema con los gendarmes que vienen conmigo?-

-Para nada. Así estarás más segura. Todo estará listo en unos instantes.-

-Muchas gracias, Sra. Daidouji. No se como agradecerle este favor.-

-Una forma sería recordando que te pedí de favor que me llamaras por mi nombre. ¿Ahora si me concederás ese deseo?- y Sonomi veía a Sakura con una mirada que demostraba de donde había sacado Tomoyo la suya.

-Jajajaja. Trataré de no olvidarlo. Jajajaja.- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa muy nerviosita.-

En menos de cinco minutos, Sakura y los gendarmes ya iban de vuelta a la casa Kinomoto. En carruaje solo se harían 20 minutos, y aun así Sonomi recordaba la expresión de Sakura, y es que de solo pensar en como estaría de nervioso Touya… y de que lo mas seguro es que Yue se hubiera ido ya. Además le pareció escuchar un grito muy fuerte de su hermano a los pocos instantes de que ella hubiera pasado la primera cuadra. No, Touya no estaría de buen humor.

"Vaya rostro que puso la linda Sakura. ¿En verdad su hermano será así de severo?" pensaba Sonomi.

-Madre, me retiro a mis habitaciones. Volveré para la cena.-

-Imaginé que te quedarías en la estancia un rato para charlar un poco. Te he notado algo triste últimamente.-

-No es nada, madre. Te lo aseguro. Estoy muy bien. Solo quiero estar en mi balcón un rato y que el viento me de en el rostro.-

-Como gustes, hija mía. Te estaré esperando para la cena entonces… y si en algún momento deseas hablar conmigo de algo, lo que sea, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi.-

-Muchas gracias madre. Con tú permiso.- Y dicho eso, Tomoyo subió de vuelta a su habitación.

Sonomi no intentó seguirla. Después de todo, ella ya sabía que era lo que aquejaba a su hija.

-Es curioso que de todos los hombres que ha conocido… Ella conoció a tantos duques, vizcondes, y marqueses… todos le propusieron algo, e incluso un miembro de la familia real le dijo que deseaba tener una relación formal con ella… y a todos los rechazó por igual… y que de todos los hombres que ha conocido, ella se haya enamorado del menos esperado, aunque admito que es un excelente partido… el mejor de todos, el que se que en verdad la hará feliz. Pude verlo mucho antes de que ella notara lo que siente en verdad. Si, ese chico es su felicidad y eso es lo único que pido para mi hija… y aun así, de todos los hombres que ella ha conocido, se enamoró de un archimago de Dalaran.- Sonomi sabía porque decía esas palabras.

Tomoyo se encontraba ya en el balcón de su habitación, mirando el paisaje que se extendía hacia el norte. El paisaje siempre le había parecido hermoso, sumamente bello, aunque ahora le inspiraba un poco de temor, pues sabía que en el norte estaba el Azote y que nadie sabía cuando atacaría el reino y si correrían la misma suerte que Quel´thalas. Aun así, ella frecuentaba ese lugar cuando deseaba recordar cosas, y en este momento ella recordaba a alguien muy especial.

-No se… cuando fue que me… enamoré en verdad de el… No se si fue cuando me salvó de este tipo… o cuando pasé una hora con el en esa terraza… o cuando estuvo hospedado aquí… pero en verdad se ahora… que me enamoré de Eriol… y ahora lo extraño… lo extraño mucho… Se que si el pudiera… estaría a mi lado con solo desearlo… pero no viene… ¿Qué lo detendrá?... ¿Será que está muy ocupado en la guerra… o es que el no siente por mi lo que yo por el?... Sakura linda, por fin entiendo en verdad como te sientes… y como se siente ese dolor… el cruel dolor de no tener a tú lado a quien amas…- Y los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas; lágrimas que había contenido por días, pero que parecía imposible poder contener mas.

De repente sintió como si el viento soplara un poco más fuerte que lo normal. Aun así no era un viento agresivo… había algo en el que lo hacía… reconfortante… cálido…

-Oh, Eriol, como deseo que estés aquí a mi lado.-

Una lágrima cayó… pero no tocó el suelo… se quedó suspendida a pocos centímetros del suelo, y las lágrimas que caían se le unían. Luego esas lágrimas se mezclaron con el viento, un viento travieso que daba vueltas alrededor de la belleza de ojos amatistas.

Por un segundo Tomoyo sintió que si lo deseaba, podría caminar en el aire. Cerró los ojos y dio un suave paso hacia delante, y ese paso la llevó a pisar el mismo viento y luego su otro delicado pie le siguió. Tomoyo inició una suave danza que parecía llevarla a las nubes. El viento a su alrededor parecía ser de color rosado… de color carmín… de todos los colores del arco iris… Era un autentica danza interpretada por un ángel, y el viento parecía tomarla de la mano y sujetar su cintura para danzar junto a ella.

Las lágrimas que se desprendían de los ojos cerrados de Tomoyo se tornaban cristales… casi tan finos como el mas puro diamante… y esos cristales reflejaban una luz que lucía distinta a la del día… era una luz muy fascinante… mística… como si viniera del mismo viento o del cálido interior de la etérea belleza de Tomoyo. La habitación… parecía cambiar incluso, como si las paredes cambiaran a suaves nubes y el suelo se volviera un espacio azul en el que se extendía un puente multicolor. Los finos pies de Tomoyo se posaron en ese arco iris mágico… y ella sintió de inmediato una sensación de calidez que de alguna forma no le resultaba desconocida.Fue entonces que algo en su mente se agitó… como si supiera de donde venía esa dulce sensación.

Poco a poco, ese suave viento fue mitigándose poco a poco, hasta depositar sus delicados pies en el interior de su habitación. El viento comenzó a perder su fuerza gentil y antes de que este desapareciera por completo, ella abrió los ojos y con su más dulce voz dijo. -Te amo, Eriol. Te amo a ti, que se que eres mi vida. Te amo, mi Eriol.-

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce Tomoyo.- se escuchó decir a Eriol que en ese momento abría los ojos en su cámara de meditación de Dalaran.

Así es, Eriol había entrado a meditar y en su meditación llegó al lado de Tomoyo… su magia llegó a ella como reflejo del inmenso amor que sentía por ella… y ahora el sabía que ese amor era correspondido… y ella… ella seguía en su habitación… sabiendo que eso había sido un sueño… un hermoso sueño estando despierta ella… y no cabía la menor duda para ella… Eriol estuvo allí… y ella pudo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos… y Eriol pudo escuchar esa sublime declaración de amor. Era la primera vez que ambos sonreían de esa manera en sus vidas. Y así, ella viendo al horizonte… y el viendo las paredes que había en la cámara… Ellos se veían de frente y sabían que sus vidas ya nunca estarían separadas, sino que serían una sola.

-Tomoyo, mi Tomoyo, que gusto saber que me amas de la misma apasionada forma en que yo te amo… me siento tan feliz por eso… y tan confundido… porque se supone… que los archimagos solo debemos vivir para la magia… no se que será de nuestro futuro, pero se que sin ti mi vida sería una no vida… y por ti volveré con vida. Sea lo que sea que suceda, se que volveré a ti y juntos encontraremos la salida que nos permitirá estar juntos.-

Eriol dejó de levitar y fue a su habitación a ponerse la ropa adecuada para el viaje. El pronto partiría rumbo al campo de batalla. Sabía que allí podría pasar lo que fuera; después de todo lo mas seguro es que terminaría participando en la batalla en primera fila. Aun así, Eriol no sentía miedo, pues ahora sabía que tendría un lugar a donde volver… o mejor dicho con quien volver.

"Pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos, mi Tomoyo."

Han pasado cuatro días desde entonces, y Sakura ha estado bastante pensativa, aunque en parte también ha vuelto a ser la de siempre, aunque esa llegadita medio tarde de la casa de Tomoyo…

"Había olvidado como se pone a veces mi hermano cuando se angustia. Brrrr. Ni pensar en eso."

Touya ya podía mover un poco más los brazos y los pies, aunque las piernas seguían algo débiles y no podía levantarse aun… para bien de Sakura. Se pasaba muchas tardes tejiendo bordados en los que ponía su nombre y el de su Shaoran y eso no alegraría a Touya para nada.

Hasta se dio el gusto de servirse su ensalada de forma que iban los nombres de ambos con lechuga dentro de un corazón hecho con rebanadas de pepinos. Lo ideal habría sido poner betabeles porque son rojos, pero a ella no le gustaban los betabeles. Esa fue una rica comida.

Ahora barría las escaleras, y aunque su mirada era nostálgica, su corazón se encontraba alegre.

"Mi Shaoran, mi Shaoran, mi carta ya debe estar por llegarte. Quiero que sepas que me encuentro bien… aunque también espero recibir el perdón por… no hablarte de ese y del daño que nos ha hecho."

Sin querer Sakura se había deprimido… sabía que si le contaba a Shaoran de Michaelo el haría cualquier cosa, incluyendo dejar su puesto en el frente y volver a todo galope para darle a ese su merecido, pero eso sería visto como traición… y ella recordaba el castigo a los traidores.

Sus ojos estaban por inundarse de lágrimas cuando uno de los gendarmes tocó la puerta. Sakura fue a la puerta y el gendarme le dijo. -Srita. Kinomoto, ha llegado esto para usted.- y el gendarme le entregó un sobre.

Ella se sintió intrigada y emocionada a la vez, pues sospechaba lo que había dentro. La emoción era inmensa, pero prefirió ir primero a su habitación. Allí se sentiría mas tranquila. Se movió en silencio para tratar de que Touya no se enterara de mucho… pero hablamos de Touya…

-¿Quién tocó?-

-Uno de los gendarmes. Quería saber si todo estaba bien aquí; si no nos hacía falta nada.-

-Le dijiste que no. ¿Cierto?-

-Eh, si hermano.-

-Bien, sigue con lo que sea que vayas a hacer.-

-Si, hermano. Gracias.-

Y sin decir mas, la pequeña Sakura fue de puntitas a su habitación y se encerró muy despacito. Una vez hecho eso se arrojó a su cama y abrió el sobre con cuidado, no fuera a dañar la carta. Lo primero que vio fue esto.

_"Para mi Sakura."_

Sakura se puso a temblar para al fin gritar.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII. ¡ES DE EL, ES DE EL!-

-¿POR QUE TANTOS GRITOS!-

Sakura casi suelta la carta del sobresalto y le grita a Touya. -NO FUE NADA. SOLO… FUE UNA AGUJA. SI, UNA AGUJA. LA HABIA PERDIDO Y LA ENCONTRE. QUE FELICIDAD.-

Touya ya no dijo nada, aunque por dentro sabía la razón de la alegría de Sakura… y para variar no le causaba mucha gracia.

Ya sin interrupciones, Sakura tomó la carta y leyó su contenido:

_Amada Sakura:_

_Espero te encuentres bien cuando esta carta llegue a tus preciosas manos. Yo me encuentro bien afortunadamente y se que tú y tus rezos han intervenido en ello. No se que haría si no estuvieras en este mundo… si yo no te hubiera conocido. He visto cosas que harían que el más cuerdo enloqueciera. Seres que ni las más retorcidas mentes podrían haber imaginado. He visto a muchos compañeros caer para no levantarse de nuevo y yo mismo he estado en situaciones de vida o muerte._

_Hubo un momento en que dudaba poder sobrevivir, pero esas dudas pronto quedaban extinguidas cuando mi mente traía tú rostro ante mí. Mi Sakura, no solo eres mi novia, mi prometida y futura esposa. También eres mi razón de vivir. Tú nombre se ha vuelto mi grito de batalla. Tú escudo familiar se ha vuelto el blasón de mi reino, pues mi reino eres tú. En tú nombre he enfrentado terribles seres y atrocidades sin nombre, en tú rostro encuentro el ancla para no caer en el mar de la locura. En ti encuentro el valor que me ha permitido sobrevivir cada día de este infierno y que me permitirá atravesarlo a salvo hasta que vuelva a ti._

_Hoy tú amor fue mi guía en una batalla muy difícil en contra de un poderoso enemigo. Tú fuiste mi faro y tú amor la luz que me guió en la oscuridad, y tú guía me llevó a asestarle el golpe definitivo a esa aberración infernal… y eso solo fue posible gracias a ti. Se que yo solo nunca lo habría logrado, mas hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé de estar solo pues siempre estas a mi lado. Mientras termino de escribir esto, se prepara una gran fiesta en el campamento, y se supone que yo soy el invitado de honor, pero la verdad es que aunque agradezco el gesto, la realidad es que no me importa. Lo único que realmente me importa eres tú… Tú y nada más._

_Pronto nos veremos de nuevo, mi amor. Verás que esta pesadilla terminará muy pronto y nuestra boda no será mas un sueño. Cuídate mucho, mi flor de cerezo. Verás que pronto volveré a ti, mi niña. Hasta pronto, amada Sakura._

_Tú rostro es el sol que sale en cada mañana, y la luz que de ti emana disipa las tinieblas que están ante mi, y así puedo ver el camino que me conducirá a ti._

_Tú Shaoran._

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sakura, la carta estaba algo húmeda. Fue inevitable que algunas lágrimas cayeran en ella. Eran lágrimas… lágrimas de una inmensa alegría; alegría por saber que el, el único hombre que le daba significado a su vida estaba vivo, bien, a salvo, y que incluso era casi un héroe. Sakura derramaba lágrimas de inmensa alegría… y de fuerte tristeza a la vez. Tristeza por no estar a su lado, tristeza por no saber cuando volvería… y tristeza por no haber sido tan sincera con el como el lo fue con ella. Ella sabía que era por su bien, para que no se distrajera en la batalla… pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable de no haberle confesado lo que sucedía a su alrededor… ni del hombre que la rondaba y amenazaba.

Al mismo tiempo en el norte, Shaoran se encontraba terminando de desempacar algunas cosas. Estaban ya en el punto donde las tropas de la Alianza se reunirían. En el transcurso del día deberían de llegar otras tropas humanas, así como los elfos sobrevivientes, los enanos y los magos de Dalaran. Luego fue a ver a Relámpago. Su caballo lucía algo intranquilo.

-Supongo que sabes que están muy cerca, mi amigo.- Relámpago solo resopló mientras dejaba que Shaoran acariciase su morro.

Nuestro amigo dejó a su noble corcel y salió a caminar un poco. El cielo lucía extraordinariamente hermoso. Las nubes parecían bolitas de algodón.

"Y pensar que esta belleza esconde dentro los horrores del Azote… que ellos ya están muy cerca de aquí y que la batalla decisiva podría presentarse en cualquier momento… Sakura…"

-¿Sir Shaoran Li?-

-Soy yo.-

-Llegó un mensaje privado para usted de un civil.-

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió Shaoran cortes y seriamente, aunque en realidad estuviera conteniendo las ganas de saltar de alegría como un niño. El estaba seguro de que esa carta era de su Sakura.

Buscó de inmediato el rincón mas privado que pudo hallar y allí abrió el sobre. De inmediato dejó que su nariz respirara el interior y aunque muy tenue, el pudo reconocer el aroma a cerezo de su dama. Estaba tan emocionado que su mente no lograba coordinar las letras que aparecían ante el, así que tomó un poco de aire, se relajó y comenzó a leer la carta de su dulce niña:

_Mí querido Shaoran:_

_Yo… he pasado varias noches… pensando en ti. Me ha costado trabajo… pero he sido fuerte. He sido fuerte por ti, mi Shaoran. A tú partida… lloré… mucho… pero he logrado secar mis lágrimas… alzar el rostro hacia el cielo y sonreír con esa sonrisa que tanto te encanta. ¿Y sabes por qué estoy siendo tan fuerte? Es por ti, mi amor. Por ti y solo por ti. Porque se que volverás a mi lado, mi nene._

_Casi nada ha cambiado en el pueblo. La gente vive su vida como si nada sucediera en donde estás. Se que esa tranquilidad es solo superficial, que por dentro todos estamos angustiados por el futuro del reino… aunque a mi el reino no me interesa tanto. Solo me interesas tú, mi amor. A veces… leo la gaceta. Touya no me oculta nada. Dice que es la mejor forma en que yo puedo saber… que es lo que sucede a tú alrededor. He llegado… a soltar lágrimas cuando veo todo lo que pasa… pero entonces cierro mis ojos, y veo tú maravillosa sonrisa, tú cabello al viento… y te imagino en tú reluciente armadura… Entonces me recuerdo que debo ser fuerte, tan fuerte como lo eres tú en la batalla. Nosotros enfrentamos batallas, cada quien a su manera, pero estoy segura de que los dos saldremos adelante. Lo se._

_Hablando de Touya, el está… bueno, ya lo imaginarás. Aun refunfuña por nuestro noviazgo; en parte porque aun no soporta la idea de que seas mi esposo y en parte porque el sabe que solo tú me puedes hacer feliz. Jejejeje. Es tan gracioso hacerlo enfadar. Jejejeje._

_Mi Shaoran, te necesito más que a nada. Eres mi aire, mi agua, mi sol, mi luna… Vuelve pronto, mi Shaoran, vuelve ya que te necesito a mi lado. Quiero ser tú esposa… deseo ser tú mujer… deseo ser tuya… En mi cuerpo… ha surgido una necesidad que… no me se explicar… pero que me hace necesitarte… en mi ser… Que nosotros nos hagamos uno solo._

_Ven, ven, mi Shaoran. Yo te necesito. Te necesito más que a todo. Por favor, cuídate mucho para que vuelvas con bien a mi lado. Que mis bendiciones lleguen pronto a ti, mi amor. Hasta pronto. Te amo, mi Shaoran._

_Tú Sakura._

Shaoran estaba muy contento. Describir lo que sentía… no había palabras. Tal vez habría notado las manchas que las lágrimas de Sakura dejaron en el papel de no ser porque ya se confundían con las que el mismo había dejado ahora. El sabía que… su cuerpo anhelaba lo mismo que el de ella… estar juntos… unidos… no solo por el bendito matrimonio… sino algo mas profundo.

El veía que a pesar de todo ella estaba bien… que nada malo sucedía en Sthephenson… aunque de alguna forma… sentía como si algo no estuviera bien.

"Claro que algo no está bien. No estoy a su lado, no soy su esposo aun." Empezaba a sentirse desesperado cuando una mano tocó su hombro, logrando que el diera vuelta rápidamente.

-Amigo, no deberías estar tan tenso.-

-Solo eres tú, Yamazaki.-

-Si, el único e inimitable. Vamos… tantos aplausos me ensordecen.-

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso.-

-Me gustaría saber que te tiene tan distraído, Li.-

-Pues verás… me llegó una… carta…-

-Ya veo. Entiendo, querías estar solito para disfrutar las palabras de amor de tú linda novia.-

-Pues si. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo?-

-Y luego dices que el tonto soy yo. Hay preguntas que no se preguntan.-

-Es verdad, Yamazaki.-

-Por cierto, Li. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Verás… escribí una carta para mi Chiharu y… pues deseo mandársela, pero con lo lento del correo regular, pues…-

-Adivinaré, mi amigo. Deseas que yo la envié en la mensajería de caballeros.-

-Así es.-

-Dalo por hecho.- Yamazaki no dijo nada y abrazó con fuerza a Shaoran para al fin decir. -Gracias, mi amigo del alma… mi hermano.-

-Es un placer… un verdadero placer.-

Nuestros amigos fueron a dejar la carta con el mensajero. Llegaría a Sthephenson en 4 días. Luego se escuchó el toque de llamada. Sería cuestión de minutos para que el resto de las fuerzas de la Alianza llegaran y todos debían estar en posiciones en caso de una eventual marcha. Lo que nadie sabía era que estaban a unas pocas horas de la batalla más grande e importante de sus vidas… sus vidas y las de los habitantes de Lordaeron.

Continuará…

Supongo que pensaron que nunca volvería, que esta historia se quedaría inconclusa como muchas otras. Pues no es así y no será así. Después de varios meses he vuelto con un capítulo que espero les agrade considerando el tiempo que ha transcurrido.

Se que estarán muy sorprendidos de ver que Sakura no le diga a Shaoran sobre ese odioso gusano de Michaelo, pero ella solo busca que el esté enfocado en la batalla y no desea que por pensar en ese ser tan despreciable pueda pasarle algo.

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado mucho la escena de Eriol y Tomoyo. La tuve que hacer dos veces pero creo que el resultado es bastante bueno, aunque para ello no hay mejores jueces que ustedes, mi estimado público.

Este capítulo fue muy dulce y tierno pues es la calma antes de la tormenta. Dentro de poco se librará una batalla como pocas. De ella dependerá el destino del reino, así como el destino de nuestra pareja. La vida de Shaoran estará en serio peligro en esta ocasión. Pronto veremos si sale airoso o no.

Dios mediante, espero estar con ustedes más pronto. Esta historia se acerca a la recta final y no pienso dejarla inconclusa. Sabrán de mi pronto. Hasta ese momento, muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan. Nos vemos.


	8. Capítulo 8

Shaoran tenía la mirada al frente mientras avanzaba junto con el resto de su tropa al punto de reunión del ejército de la Alianza. La marcha era lo suficientemente lenta como para permitirle leer una vez más la carta de Sakura. No se cansaba de leer las devotas letras de su novia, y el pensaba en que ella estaría haciendo lo mismo… leyendo la carta que el envió… Cartas… pequeñas hojas de papel que se convertían en eficientes transportes de sentimientos. Ese pensamiento también le acompañó cuando dejó la carta de Yamazaki con el encargado del correo. No imaginaba a su amigo como escritor de cosas románticas, pero sabía muy bien que el amor hace maravillas por las personas. Sin duda estar enamorado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un ser humano. "Solo el amor que siento por ti me mantiene fuerte… me da el valor para lo que sea que vendrá."

Después de otra hora de caminata, el contingente al fin llegó al punto de reunión. No fue difícil de identificar. Había ya muchos soldados y caballeros de otras partes del reino.

-Por fin llegamos, amigo. Y vaya que parece que haremos una gran fiesta.-

-Y que lo digas, Yamazaki. Creo que medio mundo está invitado.-

-Si… y esta será la madre de todas las fiestas… Saldremos de esta, Li. De eso estoy seguro.-

-Así será, amigo… Así será.- y ambos amigos chocaron sus manos, refrendando esa gran amistad.

Mientras hablaban, se escuchó un ligero ruido que venía del cielo. Nuestros amigos alzaron la vista y vieron algo que los impresiono. Sabían que los dirigibles no eran un mito, que eran un autentico milagro hecho por los enanos… pero nunca imaginaron ver tantos. Cerca de 10 dirigibles estaban iniciando maniobras de descenso poco a poco.

-¿Habías visto algo así antes?-

-No, Li. Créeme. Jamás en mi vida había imaginado ver tantas de esas cosas voladoras en mi vida.-

Después de unos minutos, el primer dirigible aterrizó. Una compuerta se abrió y una rampa se reveló. Por ella empezaron a descender muchos enanos. Se creería que bajaban usando hachas o espadas, pero estos enanos llevaban capuchas y unas extrañas armas que parecían estar hechas de madera y metal, en cuyos extremos llevaban unos extraños agujeros.

-Que curiosas varas llevan esos enanos. ¿Serán más fuertes que las espadas o que las hachas? La verdad es que no creo que golpeen más duro que un mazo de guerra.-

-Se llaman rifles, Yamazaki.-

-¿Rifles?-

-Así es. Una vez pude ver como funcionaban. Usan ese polvo negro que se enciende y eso hace que lance un proyectil con mucha fuerza. Tienen mayor rango y poder que una flecha y pueden hacer mas daño. Ahora entiendo porque están aquí. Para ataques a distancia, los enanos tienen las mejores tropas.-

-Ya veo. Mira, se esta abriendo otro dirigible.-

Un segundo dirigible estaba ya dejando que sus pasajeros bajaran. Estos bajaban en parejas. Un enano muy grande que cargaba una especie de cañón y otro que era más bajito, aun entre enanos.

-¿Y sabes que llevan esos enanos, Li?-

-Ni idea, Yamazaki. Nunca había visto esa cosa antes. No imagino lo que harán, pero debe ser algo muy potente.-

Así los dirigibles fueron bajando poco a poco, los enanos seguían descendiendo. Finalmente el décimo toco tierra y preparó la rampa. De allí salieron mas enanos, pero estos lucían diferentes. Lucían más poderosos… llevaban puestas gruesas armaduras, en una mano llevaban una espada y en la otra un mazo de guerra. Se veían completamente listos para la batalla. Si un ataque sorpresivo se diera, esos enanos nunca serían tomados por sorpresa.

-Reyes de la montaña.- dijo sorprendido Shaoran.

-Supongo que ellos son muy fuertes, por lo que tú cara de asombro me dice.-

-Mucho. Ellos son los héroes de los enanos.-

Yamazaki silbó con fuerza. Era la primera vez que veía héroes de otra raza, sin contar claro, al lich que Shaoran mató el otro día.

-En verdad que son fuertes, amigo. Uno solo de ellos podría enfrentar hasta a tres abominaciones por si mismo y vencerlos sin problemas.-

-Vaya.-

-Y se dice que los reyes de la montaña de mayor experiencia pueden trasformar sus cuerpos en potentes avatares que encarnan el poder de los espíritus de las montañas.-

-Que bueno que no son nuestros enemigos, mi buen Li.-

-Tú lo has dicho, Yamazaki. Tú lo has dicho.-

De repente se escuchó una gran algarabía por todo el campamento. -Llegaron, LLEGARON. Nadie nos podrá vencer ya.-

Los dos amigos dirigieron sus miradas a donde iba ese soldado corriendo… y los vieron: eran cerca de 95 personas, altos y de una presencia imponente, a la vez que tranquilizante e inspiradora. En su mano derecha llevaban un mazo de plata de 50 kilogramos, de los cuales, 20 eran solo del largo mango, bajo el brazo izquierdo llevaban un libro enorme… el buen libro… Así es, se trataba de ellos, los guerreros de la fe, los guardianes del reino… los caballeros de la Orden de la Mano de Plata, pero eran mas conocidos entre el pueblo como…

-Paladines.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Shaoran y Yamazaki. Los guerreros que usaban el poder de su inquebrantable fe como arma en el campo de batalla.

Ellos podían sanar las mas graves heridas, su aura inspiraba a cada guerrero a su lado para que nunca se rindiera, el poder de su fe era tan grande que podían crear escudos de luz que nada ni nadie podía atravesar, y se decía que los paladines de mayor experiencia y fe podían resucitar a los guerreros que morían en batalla. No era nigromancia; era regresar el alma de vuelta al cuerpo y al hacerlo, cada herida quedaba sanada, por pequeña que fuera. Era la primera vez que Yamazaki veía a los paladines tan de cerca.

-Es algo… no se ni como decirlo.-

-Si… tienen un aire tan inspirador.-

-Ahora recuerdo que una vez te propusieron para que entrenaras como paladín.-

-Si, así fue, Yamazaki, pero nunca acepté.-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

-Ser un paladín implica renunciar a las cosas terrenales a fin de entregarse a la fe y ser uno con ella… y sabes que hay algo en este mundo que nunca, nunca dejaría…-

-Lo se, mi amigo… lo se.-

Junto a los paladines, llegaron más soldados y caballeros del reino, y también llegaron con ellos los elfos. Shaoran se encontraba muy emocionado de volver a ver elfos. No había visto a ninguno desde aquella vez que estuvo en Quel´thalas, y ellos le habían parecido tan sublimes, tan estoicos… la personificación misma de la serenidad, la elegancia y la tranquilidad. Sentía dentro de si que verlos de nuevo, le llenaría de paz interna… ese no fue el caso.

Cuando vio a los elfos más de cerca, los vio tan… amenazantes. Sus miradas se veían llenas de odio y rencor… incluso sus ropas lucían diferentes. El recordaba que los uniformes de batalla de los elfos eran de tela azul con los bordes blancos, así como de blanco eran lo detalles en sus prendas. Ahora eran de color rojo, y tanto los bordes como los detalles eran de color negro. Si, los elfos lucían muy amenazadores, pero había un grupo que francamente inspiraba terror. No eran más de 110, pero en verdad provocaban miedo. Llevaban puestos trajes ceremoniales élficos que denotaban su alto rango, y como en el caso de los elfos de menor rango, también eran rojos con negro. Su mirada parecía arder en llamas y a su alrededor levitaban tres esferas de un siniestro verde, igual en llamas.

-Yo… siempre pensé… que los elfos se verían… más como ángeles…- dijo Yamazaki.

-Y así se veían, amigo. Ahora… son mas como… ángeles caídos… o demonios.-

Shaoran dijo esto en el mismo tono de voz que Yamazaki… quebrado.

-Elfos sanguinarios. Así se hacen llamar ahora.-

Nuestros amigos se voltearon a ver quien les hablaba.

-Pero si eres…-

-Me da gusto ver que aun me recuerdas, amigo Shaoran.- Así es. Quien estaba ante nuestros amigos era Eriol. Estaba vestido con su traje ceremonial y llevaba consigo su báculo. (En esencia, es el traje que uso siempre en el anime.) Iba montado en un unicornio de un blanco inmaculado.

-Eriol Hiragizawa.-

- Si, así es, y tú eres… ya recuerdo. Takashi Yamazaki. Me da gusto volver a verlos… aunque sea bajo estas circunstancias.-

-Créeme que hablo por Li y por mi cuando digo que el sentimiento es mutuo.-

-Por cierto, Shaoran, déjame felicitarte por tú boda. De verdad lamento no haber estado presente. Hubiera sido…-

-No hubo boda.- respondió Shaoran con una voz sombría.

-En cuanto te fuiste, llegaron mensajeros de Su Majestad por mí.-

-Entiendo.-

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, y fue Yamazaki quien rompió el silencio con una pregunta. -Dinos como está eso de que ahora son elfos sanguinarios y no solo altos elfos. Se supone que así es como se llamaban.-

-Fue por la tragedia de Quel´thalas. No es tanto el hecho de que la mayor parte de su gente haya sido asesinada… e incluso empleada para hacer aun más grandes las fuerzas numéricas de Azote… sino porque se perdió su mayor fuente de magia: el pozo solar. Su magia provenía de allí y el pozo quedó destruido después que revivieran a Kel´thuzad. Lo que les queda de magia es poco, y ellos lo saben. Luchan en venganza de haber perdido todo. Saben que aun si recuperan su reino, nunca tendrán de nueva cuenta la fuente de su magia. Eso los vuelve poderosos aliados… así como traidores en potencia. Nunca se unirían al Azote por nada de este mundo, pero si encontraran otra fuente de magia… irían tras ella sin importar lo que se encuentre en su camino. En este momento, los elfos sanguinarios son el eslabón más débil de la Alianza.-

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que al fin Shaoran preguntó -¿Y vienes con los demás archimagos?-

-Si, solo que yo me adelanté. Ya saben. Soy el mas joven de todos. Vienen otros 67, casi todos entre los 65 y los 73 años de edad. El cuerpo ya no es lo mismo que la mente a esa edad.-

-¿Y de verdad estarán preparados para las batallas que se aproximan?-

-Recuerden que con la edad la mente se fortalece… y la mente de esos hechiceros si que es fuerte.-

Ni Yamazaki ni Shaoran replicaron al respecto. Lo que dijo Eriol era cierto. Justo entonces se escuchó el sonido de varios cascos de caballos que se acercaban con rapidez. Eran los archimagos de Dalaran. Llegaban todos envueltos en sus túnicas ceremoniales y llevando en alto sus báculos, montando esos briosos unicornios. Solo ellos llegaron desde Dalaran. Ningún mago u hechicero menor vino con ellos.

-Creí que vendrían otros magos aparte de la elite de Dalaran.-

-La magia mas especializada es el trabajo de los elfos. Ellos tienen a los mejores especialistas en hechizos de curación y fortalecimiento. Ni en Dalaran tenemos algo así dentro de nuestros magos de rango medio, y sus sacerdotisas poseen poderosos hechizos que pueden cambiar el curso de la batalla.-

-Muy impresionante.-

Eriol bajó la cabeza en ese momento. -Si… y por eso es que dije que son poderosos aliados… pero esa ira… esa rabia… y sus magos mas fuertes… que se hacen llamar magos de la sangre… están usando magia de fuego.-

Shaoran y Yamazaki abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Sabían que la magia de fuego se consideraba tabú entre los magos no malignos, pues esta siempre se asocia con la magia más peligrosa de todas… la demoníaca.

-… por eso también son traidores en potencia.-

El potente sonido de un cuerno de batalla se escuchó por todo el lugar. Era la señal de que todos debían reunirse con sus batallones y grupos y marchar… Algo grave estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, creo que todos tenemos que tomar posiciones. Ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo, amigos. Espero que podamos tener un brindis mas tarde para festejar nuestra reunión. Hasta pronto, mis amigos.- y Eriol se fue a todo galope.

-Es bueno ver a alguien que además de simpático, es muy fuerte. ¿Cierto, Li?-

-De verdad que es cierto, mi buen Yamazaki. Ahora nosotros debemos movernos también.-

-Si.- Y ambos se unieron a sus respectivos grupos para iniciar la marcha.

El paso fue rápido, considerando el gran ejército reunido. Entre los héroes y las tropas de cada raza, eran fácilmente como 3000 unidades, y aun quedaban por llegar al punto de reunión otras 1000 o 1500, las cuales llegarían con mucho tiempo de retraso a donde la columna principal se encontraba. Desafortunadamente, eso incluía el apoyo aéreo, cortesía de los enanos. Para dirigir a tan inmenso ejercito, se habían escogido de antemano a dos héroes, aun entre sus propios grupos. Uno era un archimago que se había hecho de renombre al participar desde su juventud en el frente de batalla. Se contaba entre los más fuertes del Kirin Tor. Su nombre era Filotanus, mientras que el otro era uno de los más poderosos paladines de la Orden de la Mano de Plata, amado y querido por el pueblo de Lordaeron, se trataba de Augusto, Corazón de Dragón. Los enanos no protestaron por esta decisión, los elfos, si. Se necesitó mucha diplomacia para evitar que los elfos rompieran con la Alianza.

Ahora Filotanus y Augusto discutían por la situación actual. Recibieron un informe en el que decía que un enorme contingente del Azote avanzaba a su posición. Fácilmente serían cerca de 2500 unidades.

-Y si tomamos en cuenta que hay por lo menos 400 nigromantes en ese ejército, pueden aumentar el número de sus fuerzas con cada baja suya y nuestra.-

-Es verdad, maestro Filotanus. Y tampoco me gusta que estemos atravesando un bosque. Si no nos movemos rápido, corremos el riesgo de que el enemigo nos corte el paso aquí mismo o que no nos deje penetrar en la pradera que está más adelante. Podrían terminar encerrándonos aquí en un movimiento de tenazas.-

-Muy ciertas son sus palabras, paladín. Mejor es que apresuremos el paso.-

Una seña de Augusto y el cuerno sonó de nuevo indicando que apretaran el paso. Tras una hora de marcha, el ejército había logrado salir del bosque, pero nada más el último hombre de la retaguardia había avanzado 15 metros lejos del bosque, el cuerno sonó indicando alto total. Ante ellos, subiendo una suave pendiente de nos mas de 45 o 43 grados de inclinación y a escasos 1200 metros de la vanguardia, había una hilera de por lo menos 500 necrófagos, respaldados por 300 abominaciones.

-Estamos acorralados.- dijo resignado Filotanus. -No tenemos mas opción que llevar la batalla aquí.-

-Aun teniendo como desventaja el que ellos están en terreno elevado y que detrás de nosotros hay un bosque. Además, no podemos ver que hay subiendo la pendiente. No sabemos si esta es toda su vanguardia o si solo son un señuelo. Tampoco veo a sus héroes.-

-Hay que prepararnos, paladín. La batalla será aquí y si fallamos, Lordaeron caerá.-

-Preparemos las formaciones.-

De inmediato se dictaron las órdenes. Los soldados y los caballeros se distribuirían en tres grupos. Uno en el flanco derecho y otro en el izquierdo a fin de prevenir ataques laterales, mientras el tercero se quedaría en la vanguardia para que los caballeros inicien su carga o que los soldados encabecen la defensa con sus escudos. La artillería ligera estaría en las filas intermedias para evitar que entren al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y puedan disparar desde la protección que los soldados les brindarían. La artillería pesada, conformada por los enanos con morteros, se quedaría en las filas posteriores desde donde atacarían impunemente a la infantería enemiga. Dos grupos pequeños de soldados y caballeros se quedarían protegiendo la retaguardia, y si era necesario, servirían de refuerzos. Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas elfos se intercalarían entre las columnas a fin de proporcionar apoyo y curación cuando hiciera falta. Los héroes estarían igualmente distribuidos de esta manera, con los reyes de la montaña y los paladines en las filas de vanguardia, mientras los magos de la sangre y los archimagos estarían en las filas intermedias.

Eriol quedó en el flanco derecho, por lo que sería difícil que entrara en batalla tan pronto, aunque el sabía que si la ventaja se inclinaba para ellos, los grupos de los flancos cerrarían una tenaza sobre las fuerzas de Azote. Eriol no lo admitía del todo, pero estaba nervioso y preocupado. Si, era muy poderoso; si, había estado en una pequeña escaramuza mientras investigaban al Azote, pero esto era su primera batalla real. Nada hay que lo prepare a uno para ello. Solo una cosa evitaba que cayera en la desesperación y el nerviosismo. "Tomoyo… que tus bendiciones sean mi guía en esta batalla."

-Es normal estar nervioso en la primera batalla, muchacho.- Eriol se volteó y observó tras de el a Filotanus.

-Maestro, no estoy tan… no es lo que…-

-Vamos, vamos, no hay vergüenza en tener algo de nervios o hasta miedo en una situación así. Recuerdo que en mi primera batalla tendría casi tú edad, pero no tenía ni la mitad de tú poder. No me da pena decir que hubiera preferido correr y enterrar mi cabeza en un agujero, pero es el pensar en huir y huir de verdad lo que diferencia a un cobarde de un valiente. Quien te diga que nunca ha tenido miedo en batalla, tal vez te esté mintiendo… excepto por los reyes de la montaña. Esos más bien parecen que buscan la muerte a cada segundo.-

-Jajajajaja.-

-Una sola persona puede ser siempre la diferencia. Ya sea aquel soldado que derrotó a un poderoso enemigo o el sacerdote que curó a ese soldado cuando parecía que moriría, todos hacemos una diferencia. Te lo digo por experiencia. Ten valor, chico. Verás que lograremos salir de este sitio vivos.-

-Gracias por sus palabras, maestro.-

Eriol se quedó mas tranquilo antes esas palabras, pero solo en cuanto a el mismo. Aun estaba muy preocupado por Shaoran y Yamazaki. Sus grupos quedaron al frente de la formación. Ellos serían los primeros en trabar combate. "Espero que todos salgamos con vida de aquí. Nuestras están mujeres esperándonos… Tomoyo… dame fuerza…"

En la segunda fila, Shaoran mantenía sus ojos cerrados… Solo había una cosa en su mente… Sakura… su rostro sonriente… sus finos cabellos jugando al viento… su hermosa sonrisa blanca como la nieve… sus ojos, verdes como las mas brillantes esmeraldas. Y también quiso recordar una cosa mas… su rostro destrozado por el dolor de su partida… lleno de lágrimas de dolor… El trajo a su mente esa escena por una sola razón…

"Para que recuerde que debo volver a ti… No quiero verte sufrir como ese día, mi Sakura… No quiero… y se que si algo me pasa aquí… ese rostro volverá a surgir en ti y nunca se apartará… No quiero ese rostro lleno de dolor en ti… sino uno alegre… el rostro siempre alegre que me has mostrado solo a mi, mi princesa… Y volveré para que ese rostro alegre sea nuestra insignia por el resto de nuestras vidas."

Algunas filas mas atrás, Yamazaki pensaba también en su ser especial.

"Chiharu… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Conociéndote, tal vez tú deliciosa ensalada de frutas. Como deseo probarla… y deseo probarte a ti también. Tú le diste sentido a mi vida. Lo supe desde ese día, a los 10 años en que entré al restaurante de tus padres por primera vez. Me tomó años… pero logré que vieras cuanto te amo… y que tú me correspondieras. Yo volveré a ti, mi amor… y cuando lo haga, nos casaremos… No concibo mi vida sin ti, mi Chiharu… y volveré a ti… volveré…"

Yamazaki apretó su mano y deseo que esos sentimientos llegaran hasta Chiharu, mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de maquinaria siendo activada… específicamente, de catapultas. El Azote iniciaba la ofensiva, atacando con maquinaria de asedio ubicada tras de la cima de la pendiente.

Los objetos que arrojaron cayeron en las filas posteriores del grupo de vanguardia, matando a varios, pero el impacto no fue tanto físico, sino psicológico. Pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos de terror de varios de los soldados. Shaoran volteo a ver porque tanto grito y lo que vio, le heló el corazón… las municiones que dispararon esas catapultas no eran rocas, sino torsos humanos aun frescos. Varios se habían desecho en pedazos, y otros seguían tan enteros como era lógicamente posible. No era de sorprenderse que el miedo empezara a cundir entre las tropas, y que ese miedo se hiciera mas evidente cuando se escuchó el sonido que delataba un segundo ataque. Los cuerpos cayeron muy cerca de donde estaba Yamazaki. Uno cayó lo suficientemente cerca de el como para matar a algunos de los que estaban a su lado y de permitirle ver ese cadáver a los ojos. Solo su fortaleza le impidió volver el estomago del asco.

La moral había bajado considerablemente con estas repugnantes muestras de la crueldad del Azote, y se hubiera dado una desbandada en masa de no ser por la poderosa voz de un hombre: Augusto, Corazón de Dragón.

-NO DEJEN QUE ESTAS ACCIONES DE LOS SERES DEL MAL DESTRUYAN SUS FUERZAS, SUS ESPERANZAS, SU FE. EL MALIGNO INTENTA DESTRUIR NUESTRA VOLUNTAD PARA QUE SUS ESBIRROS PUIEDAN REGODEARSE CON NUESTRA CARNE, DARSE UN FESTÍN SANGRIENTO CON NUESTRAS VIDAS. ¿Y LO VAMOS A PERMITIR? NO, PORQUE SOMOS VALIENTES. NO, PORQUE MUCHAS VIDAS ESTAN EN JUEGO, NO SOLO LAS NUESTRAS, SINO LAS DE TODOS LOS SERES QUE AMAMOS Y QUE DESEAMOS PROTEGER DE ESTAS ABERRACIONES A COSTA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS. ASÍ QUE REUNAMOS FUERZA, DEMOSTREMOLES A ESOS ENGENDROS INFERNALES QUE NUNCA NOS RENDIREMOS, QUE AUNQUE EL MIEDO INVADA NUESTROS CORAZONES, NUNCA, NUNCA INVADIRA NUESTRAS ALMAS, Y DE ELLAS OBTENDREMOS EL VALOR QUE NOS LLEVARÁ A LA VICTORIA.-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-POR LA GENTE QUE AMAMOS.-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII.- POR TODA LA GENTE DE ESTE MUNDO.-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-

-TODOS A PELEAR POR LA VICTORIA.- Y una inmensa ovación se escuchó por todo el ejercito. Tanto Shaoran como Yamazaki también fueron inspirados por las palabras del respetado paladín, así que despejaron toda duda de sus corazones y se aprestaron para la batalla. Ellos no perderían… ganarían, sobrevivirían, y volverían junto a las mujeres a las que aman.

Se escuchó el cuerno una vez más. El momento había llegado. Los caballeros en la vanguardia bajaron sus lanzas.

-POR LORDAERON… POR EL REY.- Y los caballeros se lanzaron a la carga. Mientras avanzaban, todos ellos gritaban a todo pulmón, y entre esos gritos, se escuchó un nombre…

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA.-

Un tercer ataque del Azote llenó el cielo de cadáveres una vez más. Fueron cayendo en medio de los caballeros y aunque algunos fueron derribados de sus caballos para no levantarse jamás, el resto continuó su avance. Entonces de entre las filas de necrófagos y abominaciones apareció una figura nueva. Parecía un caballero, aun parecía vivo pero montaba un esqueleto de cabra tan grande como un caballo. Iba completamente recubierto de una armadura tan sólida como la de un caballero y en la mano izquierda llevaba una espada enorme. Augusto vio esto a lo lejos y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de repulsión e ira.

-Perros traidores.-

-Increíble que entre las filas de los paladines haya traidores a su causa y a su fe.-

Filotanus bajó el rostro con pena, pues sabía que ese momento era doloroso para tan leal paladín. Ver a otros que en un momento fueron también paladines, pero que tentados por una oferta de mayor poder, de menores restricciones… de más batallas y mas sangre, se unieron incondicionalmente al Rey Lich para pelear en su nombre; se habían convertido en sus caballeros de la muerte.

El caballero de la muerte levantó su espada y soltó un feroz grito. -POR EL REY LICH.- Y las tropas del Azote se lanzaron contra los caballeros. En pocos segundos se dio el choque.

Muchos necrófagos quedaron aplastados por los cascos de los caballos, aunque varios caballeros también fueron derribados. La carga se detuvo en esas asquerosas paredes de carne que eran las abominaciones. Las bajas se dieron casi por igual en ese sentido. La fortaleza física de Shaoran quedó demostrada cuando él solo decapitó a una de esas monstruosidades. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de ello, sobre todo cuando recordaba que al primero lo habían matado entre varios y con mucho trabajo. El momento de que el resto del ejército se uniera había llegado. El cuerno resonó junto a la voz atronadora de ambos comandantes. -POR LA ALIANZA.- En ese momento todas las tropas de la Alianza se lanzaron al combate. De la cima de la pendiente empezaron a aparecer demonios de la cripta y mas necrófagos. En unos pocos minutos, la batalla había empezado en realidad.

Los soldados avanzaban hacia las filas de demonios de la cripta cubiertos por los certeros disparos de los tiradores enanos. Cada necrófago que se acercaba terminaba relleno de balas. Solo unos pocos lograron acercarse a los soldados pero no fueron problemas. Fue cuando entraron en el rango de ataque de los demonios de la cripta que los primeros soldados empezaron a caer. Nada había que los protegiera de esos diminutos escarabajos carnívoros. Los enanos aniquilaron a muchos, pero también ellos empezaban a ser devorados en vida. Los sacerdotes elfos lograban sanar a la mayoría, evitando que el número de bajas aumentara.

Una sacerdotisa elfa fue embestida por una abominación. Se escuchó ese horrible grito. -A ROMPER LA CARNE.- pero no logró intimidar a la elfa. Cuando la bestia ya había alzado su brazo para tratar de matar a la sacerdotisa, esta hizo un ademán con sus manos y la asquerosa y brutal bestia quedó transformada en una simple oveja. Cierto es que el hechizo no duraría mas allá de 15 minutos, pero también era cierto que normalmente no hay ovejas a mitad de una batalla. Alguien mataría al monstruo mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Mientras tanto, tres abominaciones rodeaban a un rey de la montaña. Este gritó desafiante- ¿QUIÉN VIENE PRIMERO? Vamos, tengo para todos.-

Las abominaciones se lanzaron a la vez. El poderoso enano golpeo el suelo con su mazo creando una potente onda de choque que aturdió a las abominaciones. De inmediato una de ellas fue derribada cuando el rey de la montaña le cortó ambas piernas de un golpe de su espada, para rápido cortarle la cabeza, la otra fue golpeada con salvajismo en el abdomen por el enano y un corte de espada terminó de cercenarlo. La tercera abominación logró derribar al enano con un potente golpe de su cuchillo de carnicero, pero lo único que logró fue abollarle la armadura y sacarle una sonrisa. -¿Con que muy listo, eh? TOMA ESTO.- El mazo del enano se cargó de energía eléctrica y luego lo lanzó a la cabeza de la bestia, haciendo que estallara.

-Esto no fue gran cosa. VAMOS, QUIERO MÁS ACCIÓN.-

Varios caballeros atacaban a un grupo de demonios de la cripta y los estaban venciendo, cuando un potente sonido se escuchó… se acercaba a toda velocidad como si fuera una muralla andante. Luego varias espinas brotaron del suelo en línea recta, empalando a cinco caballeros o partiéndolos por la mitad. Los que no fueron atrapados por las espinas vieron a quien las había creado. Era una bestia de apariencia insectoide, pero mas grande que una abominación. Su caparazón lucía como si fuera una poderosa armadura. Era un señor de la cripta, uno de los héroes del Azote.

-Gusanos miserables, los mataré en el nombre del Trono Congelado.-

El señor de la cripta clavó sus garras como sables en el suelo y una nueva andanada de espinas surgió, matando a todos los que estaban ante el. Dos soldados trataron de atacarlo por la espalda, pero terminaron clavándose ellos mismos en las enormes espinas que el señor de la cripta tenía en su caparazón. A pesar de su tamaño, el señor de la cripta era ágil, cosa que demostró al girarse rápido a hacia donde estaban los soldados y partiéndolos por la mitad de un golpe.

El grupo donde se encontraba Eriol recibió órdenes de entrar a la batalla y se inició el movimiento. Llegarían por un flanco, pero pronto fueron interceptados por varios necrófagos y demonios de la cripta. Eriol lazó su báculo, realizó una breve recitación y dos criaturas de agua se formaron para unirse a la lucha. De inmediato usó su hechizo de ventisca, con lo que creó una lluvia de cuchillas de hielo, devastando a casi todos los demonios de la cripta. Los soldados y los enanos se encargaron de los necrófagos y de toda alimaña que no había sido destruida por la magia de Eriol, quien pronto creó otras dos criaturas de agua mas. Eriol lucía agitado. No había entrado aun al fragor de la batalla y ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo. Ahora es que comprendía porque tanta meditación antes de la batalla.

No hubo más tiempo de pensar. Un nuevo grupo los atacaba, ahora eran necrófagos con abominaciones, pero entre ellos venía una figura alta y calva, con cuernos enormes en la cabeza y alas muy grandes, recubierta en una negra armadura. Por lo que sabían, ese era uno más de los héroes del Azote: un señor del terror.

-Vean a estos ilusos mortales. Todos ustedes comerán bien ahora. MATENLOS.-

Las bestias se lanzaron al ataque una vez más, y una vez mas Eriol se preparó para usar su ventisca, pero antes de que hiciera gesto alguno, mucho vapor negro se condensó en el suelo por donde pasaban las bestias y una enorme columna de fuego las envolvió, reduciendo a muchos necrófagos a cenizas y dejando muy malheridos a varias abominaciones. Un mago de la sangre había aparecido en el momento justo, y todos se lanzaron al ataque tras el.

-ESTÚPIDO ELFO, TE MATARÉ YO MISMO.- gritó enfurecido el señor del terror.

-Quiero ver eso, bestia malnacida.-

Ambos se lanzaron al combate, pero el señor del terror se detuvo un momento y de sus ojos surgió un brillo verde. El mago de la sangre sintió entonces mucha pesadez, sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse… en instantes se había quedado dormido. Soldados, caballeros y enanos empezaron a atacar con todo, pero el señor del terror respondió invocando un enorme grupo de murciélagos que voló entre ellos, rebanándolos como si fueran mantequilla. Los que sobrevivieron al ataque recibieron el impacto cuerpo a cuerpo de las abominaciones. Soldados, caballeros, enanos y hasta sacerdotes. Todos caían por igual ante las feroces bestias… y parecía que con cada golpe que daban, cada soldado que mataban, sus heridas empezaban a sanar. Eriol lo dedujo de inmediato: el señor del terror emitía un aura que hacía que con cada gota de sangre que tocara a las abominaciones, sus heridas empezaran a sanar. Eriol trató de lanzarse al combate, pero una abominación le cortó el paso. Eriol sabía que la abominación podía destrozarlo en segundos, así que invocó más criaturas de agua y las mandó a atacar a la abominación. En efecto, el monstruo respondió a las criaturas e ignoró a nuestro amigo. Pronto algunos soldados se acercaron para tratar de matar a la bestia. Cuando Eriol pudo ir tras el señor del terror, este ya estaba destrozando el pecho del mago de la sangre. La única defensa del mago fue hacer un ademán que transformó al señor del terror en una figura etérea. Pasaba sus garras por el cuerpo del elfo, pero lo atravesaba como si fuera un fantasma.

-Tú… maguito… esta bestia… no puede hacer ni recibir… daño físico… pero recibe daño mágico… amplificado… Usa un hechizo… Y MATALO.-

Eriol no dijo nada, solo se preparó para usar la ventisca.

-No harás ningún hechizo, archimago.-

El señor del terror se preparó para dormir a Eriol, pero sintió como si su energía mágica fuera drenada. El elfo usó un hechizo para absorber su magia.

-Ese es… mi último regalo… desgraciado…-

El señor del terror no pudo responder. Una andanada de cuchillas de hielo cayó sobre el, haciéndole el doble de daño y destruyéndolo por completo. Solo un grito ahogado y el señor del terror de deshizo como si hubiera estado hecho de murciélagos y neblina.

Eriol se acercó al mago agonizante. -Debo agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida, y en verdad…-

-No digas mas… niño… yo moriré… e iré con los míos… Tú lucha… que si te distraes, te… matarán…- y dicho eso el mago de la sangre murió.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó de nuevo al fragor de la batalla.

Por su parte Shaoran había liquidado, solo o con ayuda, a más de 9 abominaciones, como 19 demonios de la cripta y tantos necrófagos que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta. A el lo habían rasguñado varias veces, algunos escarabajos habían masticado sus piernas y una abominación le había dejado un brazo inutilizado, pero todas esas heridas habían sido sanadas por completo por sacerdotes elfos. Ahora una nueva abominación se le acercaba, mas Shaoran fue hechizado por un sacerdote con un hechizo llamado "fuego interior". Esta magia le brindó mayor fuerza, agilidad y resistencia, con lo cual cuando la abominación atacó, Shaoran respondió con fuerza arrancándole un brazo y partiéndolo en dos como si cortara papel. Luego emprendió una carga contra algunos demonios de la cripta. Dos caballeros más se le unieron. De esos demonios de la cripta no quedó gran cosa. Hasta ahora la batalla estaba inclinada a su favor, y eso tranquilizaba a Shaoran. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora es que hacia mucho que le había perdido el rastro a Yamazaki. No sabía en donde estaba… o en que estado.

-Tengo que encontrarlo.- Cuando pensaba en eso, se escuchó un ruido en el aire… al fin los refuerzos aéreos habían llegado.

Varias maquinas voladoras tripuladas por enanos aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Pronto comenzaron a dejar caer bombas sobre los enemigos. El Azote no tenía nada con que defenderse del ataque aéreo. Pero los enanos no llegaron solos. También llegó apoyo elfo desde el aire, en la forma de jinetes de halcones-dragón. Ellos descendían a una altura tal que sus monturas podían agitar sus alas y crear una nube mágica que impedía que quien estuviera dentro pudiera atacar. Los enanos pudieron matar fácilmente a muchas unidades enemigas de esta forma. Si, todo indicaba que la batalla sería para la Alianza, pero el sonido del cuerno indicando que la retaguardia se uniera al combate, fue una señal de que tal vez no era tiempo de cantar victoria.

Augusto y Filotanus recibieron el reporte de lo que habían visto desde el aire: infinidad de muertos vivientes de todo tipo esperaban su momento de luchar. Por eso se había dado la orden de un ataque total. No debían darle al enemigo ventaja alguna. De la pendiente comenzaron a descender los refuerzos del Azote. Una ola de necrófagos, abominaciones, así como los temidos nigromantes. También aparecieron enormes vagones que llevaban enfrente unas cuchillas como para arrancar cosas del suelo y tenazas que las empujaban hacia unos rodillos. Estas eran las maquinas que habían atacado al inicio del combate. Se llamaban vagones de carne. Esas máquinas se acercaron a donde estaban los caídos y empezaban a almacenar los cadáveres dentro de si. Se podían escuchar los gritos de los que aun no estaban muertos mientras los rodillos los prensaban. Las maquinas voladoras se lanzaron a atacarlas. Cada cadáver almacenado por el Azote era una unidad nueva y lista para luchar otro día.

Varios demonios de la cripta escoltaban a los vagones de carne y cuando las maquinas voladoras se acercaron, quedaron enredadas en redes escupidas por los demonios de la cripta. Allí los pilotos fueron tragados vivos por los escarabajos que los demonios soltaban, y cada soldado o caballero que se acercaba a los vagones, era atacado sin piedad.

Un nuevo sonido se escuchó en el aire. Varias figuras como murciélagos aparecieron desde el lado del Azote. Eran gárgolas. Estas volaron con precisión entre las máquinas voladoras y los halcones-dragón. Los enanos atacaban a las gárgolas desde sus máquinas con un invento suyo que llamaban metralletas. Muchas gárgolas cayeron al suelo con las alas destrozadas, pero muchas mas usaron sus alas para destrozar las maquinas voladoras. En verdad que esas alas eran fuertes y afiladas como navajas. Máquinas, pilotos, jinetes de halcones-dragón y las mismas monturas… Empezaban a caer hechos pedazos como si estuviera lloviendo sangre. Un detalle era claro: el Azote tenía una ventaja absoluta en el aire.

Shaoran luchaba aun bajo los efectos del fuego interior al lado de un grupo de caballeros y soldados. Un nuevo grupo de abominaciones y nigromantes apareció. Shaoran y los demás se lanzaron al ataque. El se preparó para atacar a un nigromante, pero este respondió con un ademán de su mano. Shaoran sintió como si cada articulación de su cuerpo fuera acuchillada con brutalidad. No podía moverse bien.

-Que esto te sirva de lección, basura.- dijo el nigromante, y una abominación lo habría matado sino fuera porque de repente esa abominación se transformó en oveja. Una sacerdotisa le había salvado la vida. Apenas y pudo agradecerle. No podía ni abrir la boca sin sentir que se la estaban desgarrando, pero luego sintió como su cuerpo se sentía bien una vez mas. Un sacerdote había disipado la magia que lo aquejaba, así que Shaoran sonrió con malicia y le dijo al nigromante. -Déjame darte las gracias por este favor, miserable.-

En segundos, ese nigromante yacía sin vida en el suelo. Shaoran se preparó para enfrentar más de ellos, cuando un escalofrío como nunca antes había sentido, recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, casi derribándolo de Relámpago. Cuando volteo a ver de donde venía, se dio cuenta de que un caballero de la muerte le estaba apuntando con su espada.

-No caíste del caballo… Eres muy fuerte. Tú sangre será un esplendido banquete para mi espada.-

Shaoran agitó su cabeza para despejarse.

-Resististe una espiral de la muerte sin problemas, niño. Ahora pelea si no quieres morir como un cobarde.-

Shaoran cerró sus ojos un segundo. Trajo a su mente la razón por la que luchaba… Sakura… y se lanzó al ataque. Su espada chocó con la enorme espada del caballero de la muerte.

A pesar de que el héroe del Azote tenía un arma más grande e incluso más destreza, y que Shaoran estaba debilitado por las espiral de la muerte, el resistió el brutal impacto y contestó el ataque. El caballero de la muerte se defendió con un movimiento, y aprovechando la inercia, dio un golpe feroz que derribó a Shaoran de su Relámpago. Cuando Shaoran se recuperó de la caída, pudo ver que su leal caballo, su compañero de siempre, yacía muerto.

-No… esto no está pasando…-

Shaoran se enfureció. Empuñó su espada y encaró al caballero de la muerte. No pudo evitar notar su espada. Aunque el caballero la había usado para matar a Relámpago, no había una sola gota de sangre en su hoja.

-Supongo te preguntarás como es que no hay ni una gota de la sangre de tú jamelgo en mi espada. Esta es una espada rúnica, una espada que absorbe la sangre de aquellos a los que hiere, haciéndose más fuerte con cada vida que cosecha, aun con la de tú insípido potro.-

Shaoran atacó lleno de ira. El caballero de la muerte bloqueó ese ataque y pasó a la ofensiva, pero Shaoran esquivó el ataque y aprovechó el espacio para darle un golpe a su rival con el que lo derribó de su montura. No dio tiempo a que se levantara y de inmediato trató de rematarlo. El caballero giró en el suelo para esquivar el golpe y reincorporarse a la vez. Puede que Shaoran estuviera envuelto de furia, pero no se descuidaría. No dejaría que la ira dominara sus movimientos, solo dejaría que los encausara mejor. Un nuevo choque, las espadas sonaron con fuerza. Ambos rivales retrocedieron por la inercia de los impactos. El caballero de la muerte intentó una estocada recta que Shaoran desvió con un golpe de su espada y siguiendo el ejemplo de su rival, uso el impulso del choque para atacarlo y logró hacerle una profunda herida en el brazo. La sangre del caballero de la muerte aun era roja y tibia. En verdad no estaba muerto. Solo había vendido su alma a Ner´zhul.

-No esta mal, chiquillo. Me gustaría seguir con esto más rato, pero llegó la hora de terminar con este juego.-

El caballero atacó a Shaoran con toda su fuerza. El bloqueó el ataque y lo hizo retroceder. Shaoran trató de tomar de nuevo la iniciativa, pero la espada del caballero de la muerte se iluminó con una energía verdosa, que fue disparada justo al pecho de Shaoran. Recibía el impacto de la espiral de la muerte una vez más… Shaoran sintió como si sus pies fueran de barro. Solo su valor y el recuerdo de su Sakura le daban fuerza para no soltar su espada. El caballero de la muerte atacó una vez mas, Shaoran bloqueo de nuevo el ataque, pero el impacto lo hizo trastabillar… quedó vulnerable… el caballero de la muerte dio un giro…

Una taza caía al suelo en la mansión Kinomoto. Un movimiento descuidado de las manos de Sakura había llevado esa taza a caer mientras la lavaba. Recogió los pedazos con mucho cuidado, esperando poder repararla. Después de todo, esa taza era un regalo de Shaoran. Cuando levantó los pedazos, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y traer a su mente la hermosa sonrisa de su amado.

"Shaoran… mi Shaoran… por favor, vuelve pronto… Sigo rezando porque estés bien."

Shaoran caía en ese momento al suelo… sus ojos… su boca… abiertos al máximo… su espada caía al suelo… en su pecho había una herida muy profunda que iniciaba desde la base del abdomen e iba en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba, casi seccionándole el brazo derecho… era una herida fatal… El caballero de la muerte tenía su espada en alto… la sangre de Shaoran era absorbida por esa siniestra arma… El guerrero corrompido observó una vez más a su víctima y escupió sobre ella. Soltó una carcajada para luego subir a su montura y volver a la batalla.

Shaoran sentía como un frío indescriptible recorría su cuerpo… los sonidos del fragor del combate disminuían… todo se tornaba negro… solo un pensamiento mas…

"Sa…Sakura… perdóname…"

Y después de eso… todo fue oscuridad… oscuridad y nada mas.

Continuará…

Se que mas de uno estará mas que molesto conmigo, tanto por esperar tanto tiempo mi actualización, como por terminar este capítulo como lo hice… aunque molesto tal vez sea poco. Solo les pido una cosa: paciencia. Esto no se quedará así. Tendré el nuevo capítulo en una semana o incluso en menos tiempo. Verán como aun en la más terrible oscuridad, hay una luz: esperanza… Como la noche solo es mas oscura cuando está cerca el amanecer. Volveré en muy poco tiempo. Hasta entonces, les deseo se pasen una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Nos veremos muy pronto. Se me cuidan. Hasta dentro de muy poco.


	9. Capítulo 9

Oscuridad… oscuridad y nada mas…

Nada… El no ser…

Solo vacío… Solo muerte…

Y entonces…

una luz…

una luz aparece…

Se siente cálida… brillante, como mil soles…

Luego… un rostro…

Sakura…

Ya no hay más tinieblas… solo luz…

Ojos que se abren…

Shaoran abre sus ojos… no lo puede creer. El estaba muerto. En verdad muerto. Sintió la espada del caballero de la muerte abrir su pecho, sintió un dolor atroz mientras su interior era destrozado con esa arma maldita… y ahora estaba vivo de nuevo, sin un solo rasguño, su armadura brillante, reluciente, entera, como si recién hubiera salido de la forja.

Volteo a su lado… y allí estaba… su fiel compañero… Relámpago… también estaba vivo, ileso, aun cuando el lo había visto morir. No entendía que pasaba, hasta que al fin reaccionó… ante esa brillante luz… y vio que era… Un hermoso ángel de luz estaba ante el… y fue entonces cuando pudo ver la imponente figura de Augusto, Corazón de Dragón levantando en alto su martillo de plata. Entonces supo que ese ángel de luz era la manifestación de la mayor muestra del poder de la fe de un paladín: el poder de la resurrección.

Volteo entonces y vio como a su alrededor volvían a la vida todos aquellos guerreros muertos de la alianza que estaban cerca del poderoso paladín. Mientras el ángel se disipaba, Shaoran entendió que en ese ángel… vio el dulce rostro de su Sakura… y una inmensa alegría inundó su pecho.

Mientras, Sakura había terminado de unir las piezas con un líquido que era invento de enanos y que hacía que las cosas se pegaran. Lo había amarrado para que se secara y pudiera quedar completo de nuevo. Ella se dedicaría luego a pintarlo para que de esa antigua forma, surgiera una nueva, aun más hermosa que la anterior porque tendría algo de ella impreso… el amor eterno e indestructible que profesa a Shaoran.

Un suspiro y Sakura se dijo a si misma. -Ven pronto, mi Shaoran. Tú taza ahora tiene algo nuevo. Tiene más de mí… y quiero que sientas eso cuando bebas de ella… Te extraño, mi Shaoran… vuelve pronto…- y aunque su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa, no pudo evitar llorar.

Mientras, Shaoran acariciaba a su fiel corcel mientras veía a su alrededor. Lejos de donde Augusto, Corazón de Dragón había usado su poder de resurrección, solo se veían las figuras luchando.

La batalla aun seguía en su espantosa plenitud. Explosiones, gritos, armas chocando… si, la batalla seguía su curso. ¿Pues cuanto tiempo había pasado¿Diez minutos¿Veinte tal vez? No importaba… a final de cuentas no importaba. El había regresado de las mismas puertas del Hades. Aun no era el momento de conocer su destino final… Aun tenía alguien con quien volver.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido. Una abominación había golpeado con ferocidad a Augusto, Corazón de Dragón, pero el no recibió ni un rasguño. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una brillante luz… el escudo divino, un escudo hecho únicamente de fe.

La abominación intentó golpear el rostro del paladín con su inmenso cuchillo de carnicero, pero el escudo repelió el golpe. Pronto Augusto había triturado a la bestia con su mazo de plata, y en ese momento habló.

-NO PIERDAN LA ESPERANZA Y LA FE, GUERREROS. USTEDES QUE ESTABAN MUERTOS, HAN VUELTO A FIN DE SEGUIR LUCHANDO… NO SOLO POR EL REINO, NO SOLO POR LOS PUEBLOS LIBRES, SINO POR USTEDES… POR USTEDES Y POR SUS SERES QUERIDOS… PELEARAN POR CADA HOMBRE… CADA MUJER… CADA NIÑO… CADA HUMANO… CADA ELFO… CADA ENANO DE ESTE MUNDO. NOSOTROS LUCHAMOS PARA ERRADICAR ESTA PLAGA DE NUESTRAS TIERRAS, PARA DESTERRARLA Y QUE NUNCA DAÑE A QUIENES AMAMOS. NOSOTROS PELEAMOS POR ALGO MAS QUE UNO O DOS REINOS… PELEAMOS POR CADA SER VIVO QUE EN ELLOS HABITAN. LEVANTEN LA FRENTE, GUERREROS… SIGAN LUCHANDO Y QUE ESTE RENACIMIENTO LES DE LA FUERZA PARA VOLVER CON VIDA AL LADO DE QUIENES AMAN.-

Todos estaban contagiados con la fe del paladín. Ahora su valor también había vuelto a la vida… y todos tomaron sus armas y se aprestaron para el combate. Shaoran subió rápidamente a su fiel corcel. No pudo evitar sentirse mucho más vigoroso, más fuerte, como nunca antes lo había estado… excepto quizás en su niñez. El no lo sabía, pero la resurrección había devuelto la vida a cada célula de su cuerpo, dándole el vigor de un cuerpo tan sano como el de un bebé, pero tan fuerte como siempre. Sin ninguna parte de su ser dañada o cansada, su fuerza se había incrementado. Cerró sus ojos, pensó en Sakura, inundo su mente de ella y una vez mas se lanzó al fragor de la batalla.

Shaoran había estado muerto cerca de 22 minutos. En ese tiempo la balanza se estaba inclinando a favor del Azote. Las gárgolas estaban siendo contenidas. Los jinetes de halcón-dragón inmovilizaban a las gárgolas con lazos mágicos, mientras las balas de las máquinas voladoras las hacían jirones. Otras eran derribadas por los disparos de los rifles enanos desde el suelo. Muchas lograban aterrizar sin problemas y se petrificaban para sanar sus heridas. Allí eran destruidas a la distancia por los enanos con morteros.

Si la situación aérea lucía controlada. ¿Por qué el Azote llevaba la ventaja?

Una razón eran los nigromantes. Cada víctima era un regalo para ellos. Un movimiento de sus báculos y los esqueletos se desprendían de la carne que los envolvía para unirse al Azote. Ellos también podían lisiar mágicamente a quien desearan. Caballeros, soldados, sacerdotes… ninguno podría pelear bien si las articulaciones estaban siendo completamente inutilizadas.

Pronto una nueva ola enemiga llegó en la forma de espectrales mujeres que aullaban por su sufrimiento mas allá de la muerte… mujeres elfas cuyos espíritus vengativos eran controlados para servir al Azote… banshees. Sus terribles lamentos podían reducir a nada el valor de los más fuertes, podían conjurar hechizos que lograban que hasta el hechizo más potente de un archimago fuera inofensivo… y poseían una habilidad aun más terrible.

Un caballero trató de atacar a una banshee, pero esta solo se le quedó viendo a los ojos. Luego, la banshee se arrojó al caballero y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ella se había introducido dentro del caballero por la boca. Este se agitó furiosamente en su caballo y luego se quedó quieto. Un sacerdote se acercó para tratar de curarlo pero solo logró que el caballero girara y de un golpe le arrancara la cabeza.

-POR EL REY LICH.- Se escuchó el grito de ese cascarón de caballero… Cascarón pues su alma había sido destruida y ahora estaba poseído, siendo un esclavo más de Ner´zhul. Además de esto, los héroes más fuertes y experimentados del Azote se habían unido a la batalla.

Un caballero de la muerte se encontraba acorralado por varios soldados, algunos sacerdotes y tres archimagos. El caballero de la muerte se quedó quieto y luego soltó una aterradora carcajada.

-¿Acaso tú muerte te causa gracia, engendro?- dijo un archimago.

-No me rió de eso, gusano inmundo… sino de que estoy viendo a un grupo de hombres muertos que aun no saben que lo están.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- respondió otro archimago enfurecido y listo para usar una ventisca.

-Me refiero a que estoy viendo a un montón de muertos ante mi que no saben que lo están… y los muertos a su alrededor los están viendo ahora.-

El caballero de la muerte alzó su espada rúnica y dio un feroz grito.

-QUE SE LEVANTEN LOS MUERTOS.-

El archimago alzó su báculo para invocar su magia, cuando sintió como su unicornio era derribado por varias manos que lo aferraron desde el suelo. Todos los muertos que estaban a su alrededor se levantaban con miradas viciosas. Ya fuera que hubieran sido engendros del Azote… o guerreros de la Alianza… ahora todos habían sido reanimados por el caballero de la muerte para servirle a el y al Rey Lich. Un soldado intentó razonar con los soldados reanimados, pero una espada en el corazón fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Aquellos que trataron de pelear, se daban cuenta de que cada herida que les inflingían, sanaba al instante. Pronto el archimago yacía casi muerto en el suelo y el caballero de la muerte fue a liquidarlo, cosa que hizo al clavar su espada en el suelo, decapitándolo, para luego escupir a la cabeza cercenada.

-Supongo que solo ahora te das cuenta de que estas muerto. JAJAJAJAJA.-

Para cuando Shaoran regresó a la lucha, más de la mitad de ambos ejércitos había muerto, pero eso solo significaba que los números de Azote aumentarían, tanto por aquellos que eran revividos por nigromantes o por caballeros de la muerte de alto nivel, como por los cadáveres que los vagones de carne almacenaban para luchas futuras.

Shaoran luchaba junto con el grupo que fue resucitado por Augusto, Corazón de Dragón y que ahora estaban bajo su mando directo. Bajo la guía de tan inspirador hombre, nuestro amigo luchaba con mayores bríos, aplastando necrófagos, destruyendo demonios de la cripta. Pudo ver una estatua en el suelo. Una gárgola que se había petrificado para curarse. Shaoran no perdió el tiempo. Fue corriendo hacia ella y con unos cuantos golpes de su espada, había reducido a escombros a ese horror con alas. Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos fuertes chillidos desde el cielo. Shaoran levantó la vista y pudo ver un escuadrón de enormes figuras voladoras llegar a la batalla.

-Al fin llegaron.- dijo Augusto.

Eran el refuerzo definitivo: un escuadrón de enanos cabalgando imponentes grifos. Esas bestias aladas con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león atacaron ferozmente a las gárgolas. Los enanos que montaban a los grifos no estaban indefensos. Llevaban una enorme cantidad de mazos de combate que arrojaban a sus enemigos, completamente cargados de electricidad. Las gárgolas estallaban en el aire. Las cabezas de las abominaciones reventaban como globos. Parecía que la batalla aun podía ganarse… pero eso aun estaba por verse.

Un grupo de soldados, rifleros y caballeros atacaron a un lich, el cual se defendió usando una frost nova. La explosión de hielo se dio… pero derribó y mató a un grupo de 8 caballeros. Este no era un lich como el que Shaoran había matado esa vez… este era un lich de alto nivel. No le tomo casi nada reponerse para usar un segundo frost nova y matar a los 11 rifleros. Los que quedaban, cargaron con todo, pero el lich no estaba indefenso. Agitando las manos, el lich mató a una abominación que estaba cerca de el para usar su esencia vital como recarga para su magia. Luego uso en sucesión el escudo de hielo y una tercera frost nova. Solo un caballero sobrevivió y cuando llegó al lich estaba tan cansado y su armadura tan congelada que al lich solo le tomó armar una pequeña daga de hielo con la que le atravesó la frágil armadura y el corazón.

Otro grupo de soldados y rifleros estaba en problemas. Las sacerdotisas habían agotado su magia y los sacerdotes apenas tenían la necesaria para curar a algunos. Estaban rodeados por demonios de la cripta y varios necrófagos. Entonces una enorme ave de fuego apareció de la nada y empezó a calcinar a los demonios de la cripta y a los necrófagos. Era un ave fénix, la mayor invocación que un mago de la sangre puede hacer. Había llegado a tiempo para salvarlos. Los demonios de la cripta trataban de enredar al fénix con sus telarañas, pero estas se consumían por el fuego.

De repente el fénix quedó consumido por sus propias llamas. Las cenizas se condensaron y pronto se formó un huevo.

-PROTEJAN ESE HUEVO A COMO DE LUGAR.- ordeno el mago de la sangre. -Pronto el fénix renacerá.-

El grupo se cerró alrededor del huevo de fénix, repeliendo los ataques de quienes se les acercaban. Una enorme abominación llegó y casi parte en dos a un soldado, pero el mago de la sangre lo volvió etéreo, con lo que quedó incapaz de hacer daño alguno y a la merced de los elfos que con su magia, lo atacaron sin piedad. Finalmente el mago de la sangre conjuro un pilar de fuego que consumió a la abominación de una manera tal que ni cenizas quedaron. Pronto se escuchó un ruido… el huevo empezó a resquebrajarse. Los elfos empezaron a alejarse de el… y en medio de una portentosa llama, el fénix renació… aunque cuando lo hizo un par de caballeros quedaron envueltos en el fuego, muriendo al instante. Si, los elfos sabían que el fénix renacería de esa manera, pero no le dijeron a nadie más. Realmente lo que pasara con aquellos que no fueran elfos poco les importaba.

Un rey de la montaña se encontraba muy mal herido. Había peleado por mucho tiempo y aunque sus heridas había sido curadas en varias ocasiones, ahora estaba casi rendido y con un enorme grupo de abominaciones y necrófagos encabezados por un señor del terror a su alrededor.

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH.- Gritó fuertemente el enano y sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Pronto el enano había duplicado su estatura y su corpulencia mientras su piel parecía volverse de acero sólido… el rey de la montaña había invocado el poder del Gran Avatar.

Una abominación atacó pero su cuchillo de carnicero se rompió cuando chocó con la piel del rey de la montaña. Este respondió con un poderoso golpe que mató al instante a la bestia. Una a una, las monstruosidades fueron cayendo ante el poderoso enano. El señor del terror trató de dormir al rey de la montaña pero no funcionó. Ahora el rey de la montaña era inmune a cualquier hechizo. El martillo del enano se cargó de una tremenda cantidad de energía y luego se lo lanzó al señor del terror el cual solo pudo dar un grito antes de estallar convertido en niebla. De inmediato el rey de la montaña fue a buscar mas pelea.

Si, parecía que la Alianza ganaría. Shaoran luchaba con valor y contemplaba a sus compañeros avanzar con renovados bríos… Sentía que el regreso al lado de Sakura estaba muy cerca… muy cerca…

-Grr… GRRROOOAAAAARRR.- Un atronador rugido se escuchó desde el cielo. No eran grifos. Shaoran alzó de nuevo la mirada… y deseo de inmediato no haberlo hecho.

Sobre sus cabezas volaban más de 100 dragones… dragones muertos… Inmensos esqueletos de dragón ahora reanimados por la magia de Ner´zhul. En sus pechos brillaba un refulgente brillo escarlata que delataba sus corazones de hielo… mucho vapor salía de sus cuerpos. Superaban en dos a uno al número de jinetes de grifo. Los ataques iniciaron de inmediato.

Los esqueletos de dragones atacaron prontamente a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, sin importar que estuvieran en tierra o en el aire. Más de un grifo perdió a su jinete cuando quedaban congelados por el aliento de los dragones y caían de sus monturas, rompiéndose al tocar el suelo. Sacerdotes y sacerdotisas morían congelados al instante pues no llevaban armaduras.

Pronto llegaron también nuevos refuerzos por tierra para el Azote. Flotando sobre el suelo, enormes y aterradoras estatuas vivientes de negra obsidiana llegaban al campo de batalla. Sus ataques no eran impresionantes, pero sus habilidades si. Unas destellaban un brillo amarillo de sus brazos levantados en alto, sanando paulatinamente las heridas de cada muerto viviente que se encontrara dentro de 20 metros de distancia; otros brillaban con un destello morado que regeneraba la magia de los nigromantes, las banshees y los héroes del Azote.

Augusto cerró los ojos lleno de dolor e impotencia. La batalla estaba perdida. No había milagro que pudiera evitar eso. Solo quedaba ordenar la retirada, a fin de salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles, además de ordenar recuperar tantos cadáveres como fuera posible. Si no podía ganar esta batalla, al menos no dejaría que mas muertes innecesarias se dieran… y también que los cadáveres de los caídos volvieran con sus familias.

Pronto el cuerno dando la orden de retirada se escuchó y la voz se empezó a correr.

Eriol se encontraba cansado y agotado después de mucho rato de pelear… después de haber visto tanta gente morir ante sus ojos, incluyendo al sabio Filotanus. Además… la forma tan horrible en que el venerable archimago murió… Fue algo tan espantoso… tan horrible… el terror lo había dejado helado. Y además estaba aquella otra cosa que había visto… y que reportaría ante el Kirin Tor si lograba salir vivo de allí... Algo terrible… pero no tanto como la forma en que el venerable Filotanus había sido asesinado.

El estaba muy distraído… aun aterrado… no notó que un esqueleto de dragón lo atacaba hasta que recibió por la espalda el brutal ataque de aliento de la bestia. Eriol no fue derribado, pero el frío lo había entumido de una manera que para otros hubiera sido letal. Sabía que otro ataque así lo mataría, así que en cuanto vio que el dragón daba la vuelta para atacarlo de nuevo, conjuró dos figuras de agua para que distrajeran al dragón, pero una estatua de obsidiana se acercó a el junto a un par de necrófagos. Eriol invocó la ventisca y logró eliminar a los necrófagos así como dañar la estatua que pronto empezó a resquebrajarse… resquebrajarse muy rápido.

"La estatua… es solo una armadura…"

Pronto la estatua se quebró en miles de pedazos y lo que Eriol pensó que era el rostro esculpido de esta, revelo ser una bestia atrapada en la obsidiana y que ahora estaba libre. La bestia absorbió una fuerte bocanada de aire, absorbiendo la magia imbuida en las criaturas de agua que Eriol invocó y privándolas de su vida artificial. No había nada que distrajera al dragón y ahora otra bestia lo tenía en la mira. Los bastones que la bestia cargaba en sus brazos brillaban con un fuerte destello y empezó a disparar. Eriol logró esquivar por muy poco el ataque, pero sabía que no podría esquivar un nuevo ataque, mucho menos si el dragón atacaba al mismo tiempo.

El dragón se lanzó hacia Eriol. Su boca se abría… mucho aire congelado salía de ella… cuando un mazo cargado de electricidad estalló en las fauces del dragón. Un jinete de grifo había atacado y se lanzaba contra el dragón, aunque no contó con que la bestia que había salido de la estatua también lo atacaría. Eriol no pudo más que lamentarse mientras se alejaba de la escena. Sabía que en este momento no podría ser de ayuda. Solo sabía que debía vivir para volver al lado de su Tomoyo… pero antes tendría que ir a Dalaran para reportar aquello que había visto... además de sobreponerse a las aterradoras imágenes de la muerte de Filotanus. Fue lo mas cruel y espantoso que hubiera visto jamás. Eriol se sentía muy mal en verdad. Solo la imagen de Tomoyo que aparecía en su mente constantemente le evitó perder la cordura, la voluntad de pelear… y la de vivir.

Shaoran estaba abriéndose camino para la retirada. Hacía mucho que las filas del ejército de la Alianza habían sido rotas. Solo había muertos vivientes por doquier.

De un lado, necrófagos devorando cadáveres, de otro banshees lanzando sus gritos infernales. Por aquí, las abominaciones despedazaban sacerdotes, por allá un grupo de nigromantes escoltaban varios vagones de carne que almacenaban cadáveres y atacaban tropas en retirada con esas aterradoras municiones humanas. Arriba un grupo de gárgolas despedazaban a un jinete de grifo con todo y su montura, abajo, varios enanos con sus rifles perecían congelados por el terrible aliento helado de cuatro esqueletos de dragón.

Tragedia… tragedia y muerte por doquier. Shaoran literalmente luchaba por su vida, pues si se quedaba retrasado, su renacimiento no serviría de nada.

Dos abominaciones se cruzaron en el camino del grupo. Una fue vencida fácilmente por Augusto, Corazón de Dragón, mientras la otra fue muerta por el grupo en el que iba Shaoran. Ellos no se habían apartado del paladín desde que los revivió, y muchos más se les habían unido. El paladín había dado sus órdenes para la retirada. Todos debían de buscar a los archimagos y quedarse junto a ellos. Si no encontraban archimagos, entonces deberían escapar hacia el bosque y de allí al campamento base, mientras que todos los archimagos que aun vivieran, deberían reunir a la mayor cantidad de guerreros posibles y evacuarlos a la base más cercana con la magia de teletransportación en masa.

Pronto avistaron a un grupo de hombres que ya rodeaba a un archimago. Ya estaban muy cerca, pero un señor de la cripta les cortó el paso. Era una situación desesperada.

-Nadie huirá de aquí. Todos ustedes serán alimento para el Azote.-

Algunos enanos que se habían unido al grupo comenzaron a disparar, pero sus disparos casi no causaban mella en el caparazón blindado del monstruo. Este clavó sus zarpas como espadas en el suelo para realizar su ataque de empalamiento. Muchos se hicieron a un lado, aunque algunos otros no lograron esquivarlo y cayeron para no levantarse más. El señor de la cripta hizo un ademán con sus garras y de uno de los cadáveres surgió un escarabajo tan grande como un perro mediano el cual pronto se unió a su creador. Shaoran sintió el deseo de lanzarse al ataque, pero tenía una duda en su mente. Aun estaba fresca en su memoria la batalla que tuvo con aquel caballero de la muerte. Cerró sus ojos… vio una imagen… Sakura… Shaoran apretó las manos sobre sus armas… se lanzó al ataque… mas caballeros le siguieron.

El señor de la cripta lanzó un ataque. Un caballero lo bloqueo con éxito, pero un segundo ataque mató a otro caballero. Shaoran logró encontrar un hueco y atacó con su espada, la cual se hundió en una parte del cuerpo del monstruo que no estaba blindada. Retrocedió apenas a tiempo para esquivar un golpe que pudo haberle cortado la cabeza… y que se la cortó a alguien más.

Augusto atacó entonces gritando. -SIGAN ASI… NO SE RINDAN.- Levantó su mazo de plata y una fuerte luz cayó sobre un soldado que casi había sido partido por la mitad y sus heridas letales sanaron por completo. Luego hizo una breve oración y la luz empezó a rodearlo. Una vez mas usaba el escudo divino… y se lanzó con todo contra el señor de la cripta. Su mazo lo golpeaba una y otra vez. El monstruo trataba de defenderse golpeando al paladín pero sus enormes garras como espadas rebotaban como si chocaran contra un muro de diamante. Los caballeros y los soldados ya no atacaban. Solo se mantenían a distancia para evitar que el señor de la cripta intentara escapar.

Augusto, Corazón de Dragón levantó su mazo de plata y gritó. -MUERE, CRIATURA BLASFEMA.- y de un solo golpe aplastó el rostro del señor de la cripta, matándolo al fin.

El grupo reanudó su marcha y aunque unos pocos necrófagos mas aparecieron en el camino, ninguno dio problemas. O eran muertos por los guerreros, o Augusto los destruía con la luz que invocaba. Así como esa luz de fe sanaba a los vivos, también dañaba a los muertos. Shaoran volteaba a ver a su alrededor mientras cabalgaba junto a su grupo. Muchos guerreros que caían muertos en los ya ensangrentados pastos, cuerpos congelados y varios mas destrozados y una constante lluvia de bolas de fuego verdes. Era un escenario desolador en verdad.

Pronto llegaron con el archimago. Algunos guerreros y héroes mas se unieron al grupo y cuando el archimago vio suficientes a su alrededor, invocó la magia de la teletransportación en masa. Cerca de 87 individuos, entre enanos, elfos, humanos y héroes se vieron envueltos en una brillante luz. Shaoran cerró los ojos ante tanto brillo… y cuando al fin los pudo abrir, se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a los muros de un castillo que el sabía, estaba a mas de seis horas de camino de donde había sido la batalla. Shaoran estaba por fin, a salvo.

El se dejó caer de Relámpago sin mayor trámite. Por fin podía tener un descanso… además de la satisfacción de haber regresado de esa batalla ileso, bueno, de hecho tenía algunos rasguños y cortes pero nada que fuera de gravedad. Si… había sobrevivido y podía pensar en que su regreso al lado de Sakura sería en poco tiempo, sin embargo, el sabía que esa era su única alegría. Habían perdido la batalla.

La batalla de la que dependía el futuro del reino se había perdido irremediablemente. Todos dieron su mayor esfuerzo, pero no bastó. El Azote fue muy superior en todos los aspectos. Mayor potencial aéreo, fuerzas mágicas devastadoras… y un número siempre creciente de tropas, de forma que cada baja era una unidad mas para ellos. Aun quedaban fuerzas para hacer una resistencia, pero era cuestión de tiempo que Lordaeron cayera. Solo quedaba pensar en cuanto tiempo se podría retrasar lo inevitable. Shaoran sabía de la existencia de un plan B: la evacuación del total de la población de Lordaeron a tierras más seguras. Tal parece que el momento de la evacuación había llegado, pero esa era decisión del rey.

Al fin el entró dentro del castillo mientras mas archimagos regresaban del campo de batalla junto a mas guerreros. Después de dejar a Relámpago en las caballerizas, entró para reportarse y esperar a que le asignaran una habitación. Mientras entraba, se dio cuenta de que Yamazaki aun no aparecía. Confiaba en que su amigo estaría bien. No podía ser de otra forma. En el camino se encontró con Eriol. Parecía que había regresado con bien del campo de combate, pero solo estaba de pie viendo por una ventana al horizonte.

-Eriol, que gusto me da verte bien.-

Eriol no respondió.

-¿Todo está bien, amigo?-

Shaoran tocó el hombro de Eriol y el se sobresaltó.

-Shaoran… eres tú… Me da gusto ver que volviste a salvo de esa carnicería.-

Eriol lucía muy cabizbajo.

-¿Sucedió algo, Eriol?... Eriol… dime algo.-

Pero Eriol no respondía. Su mente estaba casi hecha trizas y solo el amor que sentía por Tomoyo evitaba que enloqueciera allí mismo. Aun no lograba sacar de su mente las espantosas escenas que había presenciado.

_Flashback_

_Eriol llevaba ya un buen rato luchando contra muchos necrófagos. Sus ventiscas eran mucho más que devastadoras. Había junto a el un paladín y un rey de la montaña y entre los tres dirigían a un grupo de enanos con rifles y caballeros. Pronto se encontraron ante un grupo de nigromantes y abominaciones encabezados por un señor del terror. La escaramuza se inclinó rápidamente a favor de Eriol y los demás. Los nigromantes no tenían tiempo de invocar ninguno de sus hechizos, pues el rey de la montaña los aturdía mientras Eriol los hacía pedazos con su ventisca. El paladín sanaba a aquellos que eran malheridos por las abominaciones y a luego enfrentó al señor del terror cara a cara. Pronto el rey de la montaña se le unió y lograron derribar a su rival._

_El señor del terror se incorporó muy rápidamente y gritó furioso._

_-¿Cómo es posible que gusanos como ustedes me humillen? Esto es imposible… Ahora verán… Yo soy un señor del terror… SOY UN NATHREZIM.-_

_Eriol quedó paralizado cuando escuchó ese nombre._

_"No… No es posible… No puede ser… que este sea…"_

_Los pensamientos de Eriol se vieron interrumpidos cuando el señor del terror alzó sus manos y luego las dejó caer. En segundos, una gran roca envuelta en llamas verdes cayó del cielo, aplastando y matando al paladín. El rey de la montaña se preparó para atacar al señor del terror, cuando un ruido se escuchó desde el pequeño cráter que había dejado esa piedra… y ahora esa piedra parecía salir de allí… caminando._

_Medía más de tres… No… más de cuatro metros. Era un ser hecho de piedra negra que ardía envuelta en llamas verdes que no disminuían. Eriol había visto a esa bestia antes en un libro de demonología…_

_"Eso… es un…es un… infernal."_

_Así es. Una bestia invocada desde lo más profundo del averno astral por el señor del terror para que le sirviera._

_El infernal lanzó un feroz rugido y se lanzó a la batalla. Las balas de los rifles enanos rebotaban en la dura piel de piedra del infernal. Un caballero atacó con su espada pero esta se rompió al contacto. El caballero sintió incluso su mano empezar a quemarse por el intenso calor que emanaba el infernal. Este lo sujetó por la cabeza y ni ese enorme puño lograba disminuir la intensidad de los gritos del caballero. Por fin el infernal lo arrojó sobre un grupo de enanos. La parte superior del peto y el casco estaban al rojo vivo… fundidos por el calor de esas verdes llamas._

_Eriol sacudió su cabeza y usó la ventisca en el infernal, pero no le hizo el menor rasguño. El rey de la montaña golpeó el suelo con fuerza, aturdiendo a cada enemigo a su alrededor, incluyendo al señor del terror… pero no al infernal. Eriol entendió entonces que esa bestia del averno era inmune a la magia. El infernal golpeó en el rostro al rey de la montaña, arrojándolo siete metros por el aire para caer entre un grupo de abominaciones. Trató de levantarse pero el señor del terror lo durmió. Cinco segundos después, las abominaciones ya devoraban el cadáver del rey de la montaña. Más caballeros atacaron a la bestia. Sus lanzas y espadas golpeaban al monstruo pero no más arriba de lo que sería su abdomen. Eriol convocó dos criaturas de agua para que se unieran a la lucha, pero sabía que eso era lo único que podía hacer. Cuando dos reyes de la montaña mas se unieron al grupo de caballeros que atacaban al monstruo, Eriol dio la media vuelta y se alejó de esa escena, no sin evitar ver como el infernal exprimía el cráneo de un indefenso caballero._

_Unos pocos metros y se encontró de nuevo con el maestro Filotanus, quien estaba comandando un grupo de soldados y sacerdotes._

_-Maestro…Que… bueno que lo veo…-_

_-También me da gusto verte, Eriol. Ahora ayúdanos y libera una ventisca.-_

_Eriol se espabiló y alzó su báculo. Pronto no quedaba nada de los necrófagos y demonios de la cripta que estaban siendo exterminados por Filotanus y su grupo. Eriol se les unió y siguieron en la batalla._

_-¿Sucede algo, muchacho?-_

_-Es que maestro… debo decirle que…-_

_Las palabras de Eriol se vieron interrumpidas por dos frost nova que mataron a muchos sacerdotes y soldados._

_-Bienvenidos sean a su muerte, hechiceros de Dalaran.- dijo una siniestra figura que estaba escoltada por dos lich desde lo alto de la pendiente._

_-Esa voz…- Filotanus apretaba su báculo furioso._

_-Nunca pensé en escuchar esa voz de nuevo. ¿Así que sigues atormentándonos a todos, Kel´thuzad?-_

_Eriol volteó y vio al nigromante, ahora reanimado como un lich. Era más alto que los que lo flanqueaban. Llevaba una túnica ceremonial de color negro con vivos rojos. Su cadavérico rostro era adornado por una siniestra barba. Si hubiera tenido músculos en su rostro, mostrarían una sonrisa burlona._

_-Debería decir que es un honor verlo de nuevo, maestro Filotanus, pero no hay honor en ver a un necio que se aferra a sus costumbres sin futuro. Pero no viene solo. Así que este muchacho es el joven prodigio de Dalaran. Veo que la edad ha hecho en usted los suficientes estragos como para que use al muchacho como muleta. Jajajaja.-_

_Eriol sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos mostraron su ira._

_-El maestro no necesita de ninguna muleta, escoria. El es mucho más fuerte que yo y que cualquier otro archimago.-_

_-Valientes palabras, muchacho, pero no creo que estés en posición de hablar.-_

_Eriol se preparó para atacarlo, pero Filotanus lo detuvo._

_-Mantén la mente fría, muchacho. Un mago siempre debe ver las cosas fríamente. Nunca hay que dejare llevar por la ira… Te lo digo por experiencia.-_

_-Si, experiencia. El viejo tiene mucha, pero no la suficiente… no como el Gran Ner´zhul. Experiencia que te sería muy útil y que te daría más poder.-_

_-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-_

_-Que tú podrías aprender mucho mas si vienes conmigo y te unes al Rey Lich. Eso digo, muchacho.-_

_Eriol quedó boquiabierto. Filotanus alzó su báculo de manera desafiante._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Eriol nunca será de ustedes. El no caerá en esa tentación.-_

_-Puedes hablar lo que quieras, anciano, pero el chico tiene la última palabra. ¿Qué dices? Te ofrezco una nueva vida… una vida que nunca terminará. Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender muchas cosas más, conocimientos nuevos. Y de esos conocimientos obtendrás poder… mucho mas poder del que jamás antes has visto o experimentado. El Gran Ner´zhul será tú maestro y yo supervisaré tú entrenamiento. ¿Qué dices? Únete a nosotros. Mira lo que el Rey Lich ha hecho por mi; lo poderoso que soy. Ven… únete al Azote inmortal.-_

_Eriol bajó la cabeza… cerró sus ojos un momento…y una imagen vino a su mente… con hermosa cabellera oscura y aun mas hermosos ojos de color amatista… dientes de perla que al sonreír, lo hacían con un brillo que opacaba el sol… si… Tomoyo… su Tomoyo… El… volvería… a ella… Por ella seguía vivo… y nada… absolutamente nada evitaría que ese futuro se cumpliera… Ese era su destino… SU DESTINO…_

_Eriol abrió sus ojos y con una mirada decidida, encaró a Kel´thuzad y le respondió. -Veo lo que el rey lich ha hecho contigo… y me da asco. Solo veo a un mago que vendió su alma por más conocimiento y poder y terminó convertido en su marioneta. Yo no recorreré ese sendero. Nunca lo haré. Mi camino ya está decidido… Y TENGO CON QUIEN VOLVER.-_

_Las cuencas vacías de los ojos de Kel´thuzad cobraron un aterrador brillo escarlata que delataba su ira._

_-Si no aceptas venir voluntariamente… ENTONCES VENDRÁS MUERTO PARA QUE RENAZCAS A MI IMAGEN.-_

_Un gesto de Kel´thuzad y varios demonios de la cripta salieron de debajo de la tierra, así como un grupo de abominaciones avanzó de detrás del espantoso hechicero corrompido. Filotanus y Eriol se aprestaron a defenderse. Eriol quiso avanzar pero Filotanus se lo impidió._

_-Quédate detrás de mí. A quien quiere es a ti. No le des oportunidad.-_

_Desde su posición el grupo se preparó para soportar la carga. Los lich que escoltaban a Kel´thuzad usaron sus frost nova para mermar las fuerzas de Filotanus y Eriol. Pronto solo quedaban dos salidas: avanzar o huir. Filotanus cerró sus ojos._

_-Eriol, retrocede a la retaguardia. Aléjate.-_

_-Pero maestro…- HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO.-_

_Filotanus abrió sus ojos. Vio la mano de Kel´thuzad moverse…_

_-ERIOL, HUYE.-_

_Eriol sintió como el venerable archimago lo empujó mágicamente como diez metros… y cuando Eriol pudo reaccionar… vio a ese hombre que alguna vez fue su maestro víctima de la mas poderosa frost nova que se hubiera visto. Todo ser que rodeaba al anciano hechicero había muerto congelado, y el mismo estaba muy entumido… Luego Kel´thuzad y los otros lich levantaron las manos._

_-Ahora todos ustedes morirán. Conozcan la mayor demostración del poder que el Rey Lich nos ha otorgado… un poder mas allá del poder del hielo… es el poder sobre la misma muerte… EL PODER DE LA MUERTE Y LA PUTREFACCIÓN.-_

_Los hechiceros esqueléticos empezaron a agitar sus manos… varios destellos púrpuras brillaron en un área de casi cincuenta o sesenta metros. Cada ser vivo dentro de esa energía de muerte empezaba a pudrirse rápidamente. El pasto, los insectos, los soldados, sacerdotes, incluso demonios de la cripta y abominaciones; sus tejidos se tornaban grises y empezaban a desprenderse en medio de espantosos gritos. Eriol mismo sentía como su carne empezaba a caérsele lentamente, y aun así intentó ir a donde estaba Filotanus, pero escuchó su agonizante voz decirle -Huye… huye… y vive… Yo… ya estoy… muerto…-_

_Eriol ignoró el dolor lo suficiente para concentrarse y hacer una teletransportación que logró sacarlo del radio de efecto del hechizo de muerte y putrefacción. Su cuerpo dejó de pudrirse y se preparó para intentar rescatar a Filotanus… pero al voltear hacia allá… Nunca antes Eriol había experimentado tanto terror… y tanta desesperanza._

_El cuerpo de su maestro empezaba a desintegrarse. La normalmente transparente y casi etérea sangre del unicornio que el montaba ahora se veía gris mientras caía al suelo, junto con trozos grises y marchitos de la antes inmaculadamente blanca piel del animal. El otrora poderoso e imponente archimago, que junto a Augusto, Corazón de Dragón comandaba a este ejército… ahora solo era un remedo lastimero de cuerpo humano. Su carne se desprendía de el en medio de espantosos gritos que fueron apagándose poco a poco._

_Eriol estaba aterrorizado. No había palabra que describiera su pavor. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar más de ese espantoso espectáculo y vomitó antes de dar la media vuelta y huir. Mientras lo hacía, tuvo que escuchar la espantosa carcajada de Kel´thuzad._

_-Puedes huir lo que quieras, muchacho, pero algún día serás nuestro… SERÁS DEL REY LICH.-_

_Lágrimas de pánico escapaban de los ojos de Eriol... el sabía que esa voz nunca escaparía de su cabeza._

_Fin del flash back._

Las manos de Eriol temblaban de solo recordar lo que pasó.

-Eriol… responde… ERIOL.-

-Ah… si… Eres tú, Shaoran.-

-¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?-

-Si… estoy bien. Solo es… la impresión de la primera vez… Es todo. Ahora iré a descansar un poco… Me hace falta…-

Eriol se marchó despacio y sin decir una palabra mas. Shaoran se quedó muy pensativo.

"No esperaba ver a Eriol tan afectado. El es tan poderoso… pensé que no tendría muchos problemas en la batalla, pero olvidé… que el nunca había peleado en una batalla como la de hoy… El no tuvo una preparación para algo como lo que vio. Se que el esperaba una batalla mas ligera, como las que imagino tuvo mientras hacía sus investigaciones, pero se encontró con una verdadera batalla. Para mi también fue la primera batalla a gran escala; nada que ver con las peleas menores que tuvimos, pero… a mi me entrenaron para eso. Sabía que vería cosas que incluso podrían estar mas allá de mi imaginación… incluso… morí… Estuve muerto… pero regresé… porque tengo alguien… con quien volver… Sakura… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... ¿Estarás bien?... ¿Habrá paz en el pueblo? Quiero volver ya a ti… Estoy muy preocupado por ti… No sabemos que pasará ahora… Cuanto resistiremos antes de que el reino sea dominado por el Azote… Te extraño, mi amor… Quiero volver a ti… y protegerte de este mal."

Sin darse cuenta, Shaoran estuvo caminando sin rumbo, hasta que un terrible olor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su caminata lo había llevado a la morgue. Sus pasos lo condujeron dentro. Allí estaban llevando a todos los cuerpos que lograban rescatar. El destino de esos infortunados era muy claro. Aquellos que fueran identificados, serían cremados y sus cenizas enviadas a sus familiares. Aquellos que no, serían cremados sin más trámite y sus cenizas conducidas hasta el monumento a los soldados anónimos, levantado en tiempos de la guerra contra los orcos. Las cremaciones se harían cada 48 horas sin excepción de rango o edad. No debía quedar ningún cadáver que el Azote pudiera emplear para engrosar sus filas.

Shaoran se sintió mal de pensar en tantas vidas segadas, en tantas familias que nunca mas verían con vida a sus seres queridos. Incluso pensó que pudo haber terminado allí de no ser Por Augusto, Corazón de Dragón… y aun así sabía que de todos los que habían muerto, estos eran los afortunados. Los desafortunados estarían engrosando los números del Azote justo ahora. Shaoran posó sus ojos en un joven chico que lloraba ante un cuerpo.

-¿Es alguien que conocías?-

-No… realmente… sniff… Apenas lo… conocí… hoy… sniff… era un hombre… muy simpático… y murió… sniff… tan horriblemente… sniff…-

Shaoran volteo a ver el cuerpo que ya tenía una etiqueta donde se señalaba su nombre. Su mirada quedó congelada y pronto se llenó de lágrimas… cuando vio el nombre que estaba escrito… Takashi Yamazaki.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin control de los ojos de Shaoran.

"No… esto no es posible… Por que… No es justo…"

-Fue tan valiente… sniff… Nunca se… rindió… sniff… y peleó hasta… el final… sniff…-

-Dime, chico… como pasó.-

-Le diré… señor… sniff…- y el jovencito comenzó su relato:

_Flash back_

_Hacía ya mucho rato que Yamazaki había perdido de vista a Shaoran. Estaba muy preocupado por el. Nada le habría dado más gusto que buscarlo, pero era un soldado, el rango mas bajo del ejército. Debía seguir órdenes y en este momento estaba bajo el mando de un mago de la sangre y un archimago. Junto a el estaban otros 29 soldados mas, así como algunos sacerdotes, enanos con rifles y unos pocos caballeros._

_-Esto es muy duro… Tengo miedo.- dijo un joven soldado._

_-No te preocupes, amigo. Lograremos salir de aquí. ¿Ves a ese elfo tan grandote y que inspira tanto miedo?-_

_-Si… lo veo.-_

_-Pues aunque no lo creas, también debe estar matando de miedo a los muertos vivientes… Espera… creo que eso de matar a los muertos no tiene sentido. Jajajaja.-_

_-Jejejeje…Gracias… Me siento mas animado, señor…-_

_-Llámame Yamazaki, chico, pero no vayas a gastar el nombre. Jajajaja.-_

_-Si, señor.-_

_-Y ya no me digas señor, que no estoy tan viejo.-_

_-Si… como diga.-_

_El grupo siguió luchando valientemente, superando abominaciones, demonios de la cripta y hasta un caballero de la muerte. Claro, había bajas. Varios soldados y el archimago habían muerto, pero ni Yamazaki ni el joven soldado perdían la fe. Fue cuando el rumbo de la batalla empezó a cambiar en contra de la Alianza… Pronto estuvieron ante un señor de la cripta que lideraba un grupo de demonios de la cripta y banshees._

_El mago de la sangre usó su magia en el señor de la cripta para volverlo etéreo y luego empleó la columna de fuego, pero antes de que la bestia recibiera todo el daño del ataque, una banshee lo encantó con un escudo antimagia por lo que el fuego del elfo no le hizo nada._

_-Solo pierdes tú tiempo, elfo. Ni tú ni nadie sobrevivirán.-_

_-Eso lo veremos, engendro.-_

_El señor de la cripta levantó una garra y la preparó para atacar. El mago de la sangre estaba confiado en que esa garra pasaría a través de el sin hacerle nada. El señor de la cripta se solidificó en ese momento. Un segundo después, la cabeza del mago rodaba en el suelo._

_Ya sin líderes inmediatos, los soldados empezaron a caer en pánico, excepto Yamazaki que pronto se lanzó al combate junto a los caballeros. Otros soldados siguieron su ejemplo. Mientras algunos soldados atacaban a los demonios de la cripta y los sacerdotes enfrentaban a las banshees, Yamazaki y varios caballeros fueron tras el señor de la cripta. Las espadas chocaban contra el caparazón de la bestia, algunos más fueron empalados, el señor de la cripta invocaba escarabajos de los cadáveres. Parecía que matarlo sería muy difícil. Entonces Yamazaki notó una oportunidad._

_Vio un hueco entre las púas en el caparazón del señor de la cripta por donde podría treparse y así poder atacar el unto exacto donde estaba el cuello. Había un punto blando donde el cuello se doblaba. Un punto donde no había caparazón y si clavaba su espada en el punto exacto, la mataría sin más. "Chiharu… DAME FUERZA." Y Yamazaki empezó su camino._

_Se sujetaba de las partes menos afiladas de las púas. Aunque el señor de la cripta se sacudía, no lograba quitárselo de encima, mucho menos lograr que Yamazaki quedara empalado en su caparazón. El estaba recibiendo muchas heridas, pero ninguna fatal. Al fin, y gracias en parte a los caballeros que atacaban al señor de la cripta, llegó al lugar que esperaba. Levantó su espada y lanzó la cuchillada… mas el señor de la cripta giró un poco la cabeza de forma que la espada no se clavó en un punto vital. El señor de la cripta soltó un grito aterrador y se movió con mucha violencia. Yamazaki perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Al hacerlo, chocó con una púa de forma que su pierna derecha quedó cercenada. Yamazaki cayó al suelo gritando de dolor._

_El señor de la cripta estaba enfurecido._

_-MALDITO SEAS, GUSANO REPUGNANTE, PERO ASÍ COMO TÚ ME PROVOCASTE ESTA HERIDA, TÚ LA REPARARÁS CON TÚ PROPIA CARNE.-_

_Entonces el caparazón del señor de la cripta se abrió, revelando alas de escarabajo, las cuales pronto empezó a agitar provocando un zumbido ensordecedor. De su cuerpo, empezó a levantarse un enjambre de langostas que emprendieron vuelo y pronto se lanzaron al ataque, mordiendo a todos los que rodeaban al señor de la cripta, arrancándoles trozos de carne y llevándolos de nuevo al señor de la cripta, de forma que sus heridas, incluyendo la que Yamazaki le hizo, sanaran._

_Pronto varios caballeros estaban casi muertos… pero el señor de la cripta quería venganza sobre quien lo hirió gravemente._

_-AHORA ENTREGA TODA TÚ CARNE A MI.-_

_Todas las langostas se arrojaron sobre Yamazaki… El empezó a sentir como lo devoraban en vida muy rápidamente… Manos, pierna, brazos… las langostas entraban por los huecos de su armadura y ya devoraban su pecho… y lo que estaba dentro. En menos de un minuto, los aterradores gritos de Yamazaki habían cesado. No había más pulmones que impulsaran el aire ni cuerdas vocales que les dieran voz. Solo una cosa era segura. El último pensamiento de Yamazaki fue para Chiharu… Eso fue lo último que Yamazaki pensó._

_Fin del flash back._

Shaoran cayó de rodillas al escuchar ese relato.

-Yo… y algunos mas sobrevivimos… sniff… pero la verdad… el no merecía morir… sniff… nadie merecía morir…-

Shaoran dio un fuerte golpe de impotencia en el suelo, mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban. Estaba furioso.

-No… NO… EL NO DEBÍA MORIR… NO DEBÍ APARTARME DE EL… NO DEBI…-

Y en ese lugar, junto a lo que quedaba de su mejor amigo, su compañero durante estos años de entrenamiento, Shaoran se puso a llorar como nunca antes.

Continuará…

Si, Shaoran vive… pero la batalla le cobró un precio muy alto. Su mejor amigo murió horriblemente y ahora el se lamenta no haber estado allí para ayudarlo. Ahora el tendrá que superar esa perdida, pues tiempos muy difíciles vienen en camino. Eriol también perdió a alguien muy importante para el. Lo perdió ante un ser lleno de crueldad y que también es el segundo al mando de Ner´zhul. Kel´thuzad ya amenazó a Eriol… amenazó con hacer que se una a el… voluntariamente o a la fuerza… y nuestro amigo deberá superar eso, pero no le será fácil. Además, Eriol hizo un descubrimiento en la batalla, uno que podría llevar a desvelar el origen del Azote… pero que revelaría algo mucho más monstruoso aun.

El siguiente capítulo mostrará las consecuencias de esta batalla. También regresaremos al lado de Sakura y las chicas para ver como les afecta el resultado de esta batalla. También veremos a un siniestro ser que en vista de lo sucedido, acelerará sus planes. Vienen tiempos difíciles, pero recuerden: la noche solo es más oscura cuando está cerca el amanecer. Manténganse al tanto de esta historia, que la acción no termina. Pronto volveré. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan. Nos vemos.


End file.
